The Girl with the Notebook
by BlackMidnightWhite
Summary: Madison " Maddie" Walker has always been a fan of Ouran High School Host Club, and has a HUGE crush on one of the twins, Hikaru Hitachiin. Tired of her 10 years of being abused, she gets sucked into the anime herself! R&R the story and don't forget to correct me on my mistakes! Rated T for foul language and details in things kids shouldn't know!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Welcome to the Host Club

"Ugh! What are Haruchi's two other traits?! Loves the outdoors? No. A bookworm? Wouldn't call her that. Ugh! Been on this for weeks! Oh well, I could always finish it tomorrow."

Flustered with my work, I looked to the stacks of black notebooks each with an anime's title. Fruits Basket, Tokyo Mew Mew, One Piece, and my all-time favorite; Ouran High School Host Club. _Oh, how I could be in Haruhi's place and not live this abusive life! And be with the devilish Hikaru! Oh, how I wi-_

 **Kiss Kiss Fall In Love~~**

 **"** Hey."

"Wanna go boy shopping at the mall with Lorraine and I?"

"No, I'm busy, Kayla."

"Lemme guess. Swooning over that Hikery boy again?"

"It's Hikaru. And...um...maybe?"

"Come on. He's not real. There are TONS of boys better looking than him. And until you can prove to me he's real AND good looking, I'm not impressed."

"Well, I can't come anyway. Get caught sneaking, my butt get's a whooping."

"Oh yeah. You're still grounded for no apparent reason. You SHOULD have called 911 when she started."

"Well, she told me if I get caught reporting to the police, she WILL murder me."

"How's Olivia, Mads?"

"She's at Charlie's dorm. We always go there for safety. But this time I only told him to take Liv because...well, you know..."

"Ok, well, now you owe me... 3 weeks worth of spending time boy shopping. Remember, go boy shopping with me!"

"I know, I kn-"

"Madison Rachel Walker! Get your fuckin' ass down here! Right now!"

"Miss Abuser is prowling again. Gotta go, Kayla."

"Well, hope she won't whip you again."

"Bye."

"TTLY!"

I got of with Kayla and sighed. _Another day, another day._

I walked down the creaking stairs and found my mom standing at the bottom.

"Time for another one, Madison!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why?! I'll show you WHY!"

I winced at the pain the leather belt was doing to my bare butt. Holding back tears, a flashback came rushing through my head.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _10 Years Ago..._

 _"Maddie! Where's Drakey boy?"_

 _"He is still in the house, Mommy."_

 _"Olivia's here! Thank god! And Charlie too! Just one more child to retrieve!"_

 _"Heather, I'm going in."_

 _"Please, George, please don't!"_

 _"This is for our son. Our family. I'm going in."_

 _"Daddy, will you come back with Drake?"_

 _"I will try, Madster. Liv, Maddie, and Charleston, take care of your mother, okay?"_

 _"We...We...WE WILL TRY, DADDY!"_

 _"Bye, Heather."_

 _I watched my dad run in the bursting flames that are tearing my house, and soon my family apart. I stood there, trying to hold back my tears, like Charlie and Liv. Mom just broke down, praying for them to come out safely in the next few minutes. Then, the house blew up into flames. Everything was gone. The debris flew over to the area we were standing in, pieces of the finest china, strips of wood from our coffee table, beautifully painted walls burnt coal black._

 _"No, no, NO! MY GEORGE! MY BABY! My...My...life."_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Mom, it's okay. Like how you said it, they will ALWAYS live in your heart."_

 _"Charlie, my son, you...you...you don't get it at all. Nobody gets it. NOBODY!"_

 _I was crying the most, since I'm a "Daddy's girl. Charlie is attached to Mom. A LOT. And Liv is just,well,neutral. Mom kneeled down,praying and sobbing even more than me. Liv was holding onto Charlie, who was holding both of us. I looked back at our house. Our memories. Our riches. Gone. I spotted something black, blending in with the ashes. I walked closer, and saw it was a notebook. How can it survive? It's not strong enough to stand the fire's heat. I picked the leather notebook up. It says: Drake W. Walker. Category: Anime. OHSHC. Not surprised by the neat hand-writing and the extended vocablary a four-year old should have,after all, Drake WAS a child genius. I picked it up, and ran back to the area with nobody looking at me._

 _~ Flashback Ends ~_

"-YOU FUCKIN' HEAR ME, MOTHERFUCKING BITCH?! HUH?!"

"Yes, Mom."

"That's enough whooping your petite little ass gets for today, whore! Now go up, GO UP TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE! NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

"I get the message, Mom."

"GOOD! NOW GO UP BEFORE ANOTHER WHOOPING HAPPENS AGAIN!"

I powered my way through the creaking stairs and dark hallway. When I walked to my door, I opened it and slammed it furiously.I plopped onto my old bed and started to cry a river. _Don't cry. You are strong, Maddie. You are strong. Do something you like in the room. Be confident._ I got sick of the messages running through my head and got my OHSHC notebook and my I-Pod out. While the song _Sakura Kiss_ is playing, I flipped and examined every page carefully. When I got to the Hikaru Hitachiin page, I looked in wonder at my drawing. It was perfect drawing of him. His deep gold amber eyes, pale milky white skin, the light auburn hair, Oh! how this crush is growing every single second of my life! I started to cry again, but this time, I accidentally cried on my notebook and my I-Pod at the same time. _Crap, my page and my I-Pod are NOT waterproof! Gotta wipe the tear off of the I-Pod before it malfunctions. Huh? What the hell is happening?!_ Colors are swirling everywhere, like you just took drugs and saw a million tie-dyed shirts. I felt dizzy, but yet I can't move. _Did Mom inject it into me again? If she did, I'm escaping to Charlie's._ I got dizzier and dizzier by the moment. Then I blacked out.

"Huh? Where in hell's bells am I?"

I looked around and saw a huge pink building with girls in yellow poofy dresses walking around. My clothes aren't dirty, but at least I still have my OHSHC notebook and my I-Pod. I looked to my left. There is a small white gazebo with a table and some seats. Then I looked to my left. The roses are all red and lined up like a wall. Then I knew where I am. I'm in my FAVORITE anime, Ouran High School Host Club.

I found my way through the rose maze within a matter of minutes. I busted in the doors, running so fast the girls couldn't tell who I was. They just thought I'm another transfer student turning in my profile and essays. I went up the red carpeted stairs and made a right. I kept going down the hallway until I reached the host club's room; Music Room #3.

 _Take a deep breath and exhale. You can meet him in person. No fangirling. Nothing. Act natural._ I took a deep breath.

"You're actually doing this, Maddie. Just open the god damn door and deal with it."

I turned the handle and opened the door. A bright light shone in my face and red rose petals flew into my face. I didn't see anything, but I heard them say the cursed words in one voice.

"Yokoso. Welcome."

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Hi! This is my FIRST Fanfic I've EVER wrote, so if I made mistakes, please comment, that way I can see it and thank you for your suggestion. The plot behind the story is Maddie (soon to be Seika) is loosely based on me. And lots of people want HikaxHaru to happen or want to be with Hikaru, right? So fangirls, if your name is Madison, the Genie granted your wish! My name isn't Maddie, though, but I want Hikaru to be mine! Sorry if this story is poorly written in any case, but enjoy this story that is making you laugh, feel emotional, say " Yes! That should have happened in the anime AND the manga!", or any other feelings and emotions. So sorry if this chapter is SUPER short, but I REALLY wanted to post it early and make a debut in the fanfiction industry. So R &R and love it! **

**( if you hate it, just tell me what you hate about it. THX!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Epic Pranking Contest! (FEATURING NAKED HARUHI, OTAKU FREAK RENGE, AND A MILLION FANGIRLS!)

"Yokoso. Welcome."

The hosts are in their same positions; Tamaki sitting seductively on his so-called "throne," Mori is standing behind Honey while is behind their very own Light Yagami holding his "Deathnote," Haruhi on the right of Tamaki, and the devilish twins behind her. Tamaki walked over to me, having his usual " I'm ready to flirt with you and make you love me" face to win over my heart (as if!). There are no customers yet, so I guessed I'm early.

"Welcome," Princess, he said while kissing my left hand delicately, "I haven't seen you here before. Which host would you like to choose today?"

"I just want to enjoy my Earl Grey and the desserts you provide me with in peace, Tamaki Souh." _WAIT. WHEN DID I SPEAK FRICKIN' JAPANESE?! Oh well, don't worry about that right now, Maddie._

"Ah! So you have heard of the BEAUTIFUL, INFAMOUS, PERFECT, HANDSOME, TAMAKI SOUH?! Well, who told you that?! Your friend? Some girls swooning over my perfections? _As if his perfections are even real! Oh wait, they are. His perfections are his "Emo Corner of Despair," his weird self, and his theory of the romantic comedy thing that is partially true._

He went on rambling how God made Adam and Eve and he's CLEARLY Adam because Adam's PERFECT, God made people beautiful inside AND out, rich kid's edicate guide (WTF is that?!), and a bunch of other baloney he told Haruhi on her first day.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can you please get out of my face and stop lecturing me about stuff that only you believe? Please?"

His face went from flirty to "I wanna go to mah Emo Corner and weep but I can't because there is a customer here," Hikaru and Koaru are laughing their butts off, Haruhi looked shocked, Honey is like "OHH," Mori got affected by that (You can tell something F-ed up happened if he looks like that), and Kyoya has that "this is going to be interesting" look.

"Well, Princess," Tamaki trying to CLEARLY redeem himself," I'm shocked by your answer, but I simply need to-"

"Pretend flirting with me? I'm not those cheesy girls that would fall for that, Tamaki-Sempai. I am NOT stupid. Now, here's 1225.64 yen in US dollars to pay for everything. Here, Yagami."

I heard Tamaki whisper to Kyoya "Mommy, she's our first rude customer. I'm soooooooo scared." _Well, Foolish "king," there is a sea of girls that are like me in the US. That's right. SEA OF GIRLS._

"Well, Miss, I will be aware no one shall host you today and will keep Mr. Souh away from your reach. Also, who's this "Yagami?"

"No one."

"You can take a seat over there," he pointed at the floral chairs and cedar wood table with a vase full of blue roses, Hikaru's color.

"Thank you, Kyoya. But keep in mind, I plot and scheme wayyyyyy more than you do, MISTER."

"We'll see about that, Miss."

I went over there and plopped down as soon as I could. After I thanked Haruhi for bringing over Earl Grey and some blueberry scones with melted butter with gold flakes in it, I went back to work on Haruhi's two missing traits. It has been a while since the host club opened for the day. Haruhi walked over, sat across the table, and started speaking.

"What are you working on?"

I was startled by her voice, interrupting my work.

"Well, what would you describe yourself without using the words attractive, a cook, and genius?"

"Well, if I have to say, um, well, I'm kind and I really do love animals."

"Kind and Animal Lover. Got it."

"What are you writing? Can I see?"

"Well, it's schoolwork and no, because it might be on your science test."

"Oh, I understand. I have to host a few girls now. Bye!"

"Bye."

I let out a sigh after she left. _I'm such a GREAT liar!_ I looked up, and the host club is FLOODING with girls with dark-colored hair. _It must have been a while since I looked away from her profile. The room looks exactly like my drawing! Flaming pink walls, dark cedar tables, couches "commoners" can't afford, and marble grey counter tops!_ I looked around the room, seeing Tamaki chirping away his cheesy flirts, Kyoya observing the room like he's plotting something, Haruhi telling her life story, Mori just agreeing to what Honey is saying, and of course, the twins. Doing one of their "gay acts," the girls swooning over it. Hikaru partially stared at me while doing the act. I blushed redder than a tomato could. When he caught me staring back, he had a pinkish tint on his face. _Okayyyyyy._ It has been a while until a voice startled me again, but this time it wasn't Haruhi.

"Excuse me,Miss, it's the club's closing time. You might want to leave."

"Oh, sorry, I just got caught up with...work."

"We'll see you again, Miss."

"Sayonara, Good-bye," they said.

I left the school and walked about 3.5 miles until I came across a bench. _Oh heavens, YES! A BENCH! THANK THE MOTHER OF JESUS!_ I plopped down, looking at my notebook while digging through my pockets. _Only my iPhone? No money? Oh yeah, I gave it to that Ootori guy._ I curled up, hugging my notebook, exhausted from walking, and then I took a deep nap.

 **~1 OR 2 HOURS TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY GEICO:** ** _"15 MINUTES CAN SAVE YOU 15%"~_**

 ** _"_** Hey, isn't it that girl that stared at you earlier, Hikaru?"

I looked up, seeing a blinding yellow light from a black limo. The twins got out, walking towards the bench I was napping on. _Uh oh, too close. Too close._

"Why are you on a commoner's bench?"

"I'm waiting for the bus."

"Sounds fishy. We'll take you to our home and you can become our temporary toy." They grinned like psychos and walked even closer.

"No, I'm-"

They took me, arm in arm, to their limo of doom. It was a quiet ride to their mansion. After we exited the limo, they both snapped their fingers and said in unison," Take this girl and help her dress and bathe."

"No, I can do it myself, thank you very much." And to convince them not to, I grinned evilly and stared at them.

"I guess...not? The bathroom is upstairs, take a right and it would be-"

"The fourth door on the left."

"Thanks, morons."

"No problem, _toy_."

I clenched my fists hearing the word "toy." I mean it's fine, but it going to be hard to hide my crush in front of my crush. And calling me toy is even worse. I opened the door and found a nice shower that goes along with the marble theme in here. I strip off my clothes and turned on my iPod to the song Ignite by Eir Aoi (shoutout to SAO and my fav song!) i went in the shower, and sang my heart out.

"~ _Mayowazu ni ima, mujun darake no, sekai sono te de uchi hanate~"_

 _ **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MERCURY INSURANCE: "**_ _MERCURYYYYY"~_

As I got out of the shower, I found a pink linen nightgown on the outside of the door. _Great. I have to wear this stupid thing to dinner? Well, at least I not pressured by an idiot who wants Haruhi's virgin skin to touch in private._ I got dressed and brought all my belongings down into the dining area. Their mom looked at me, smiling like the devils. _So that's where they get their extra creepiness from. Okay. Note to self._

"Hello,Hikaru and Kaoru's friend! Your staying for about a month, yes?"

"Yea-Yeah. My winter house isn't ready yet. We usually go there earlier, but the staff didn't finish doing their tasks yet, though."

"Ahh, I see. You're wearing one of my newest lines, Paris Slumber. It's mostly sleepwear that is both fashionable and comfortable to wear, made of the purest silk and finest lace, I bring you-"

"Mom, can we get to the point already?"

"Yes, you are...you are...WEARING IT PERFECTLY! YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUTE! KYAAAAAA!" _Note to self: she is the female version of Ranka and Tamaki. Whoopee._

"Mom, please stop."

"Sorry, where was I? Oh yes, sit down. We're having Fois Gras Potato Special, Duckling with Ootoro, and for dessert, Blueberry Macarons with whipped cream cheese. I hope you don't mind. _"_

"No, not at all, Mrs. Hitachiin."

"Call me Yuzuha-san. It makes me feel younger."

"Yes, Yuzuha-san."

I sat down across from Hikaru and Koaru, picking up my salad fork while doing so.

"So, what's your name?"

 _Crap. Name, name, name...Seika from Maid Sama! And...First Snow! Hatsuyuki!_

"Seika Hatsuyuki."

"WHAT A PRETTY NAME! KYAAAAAAAA! IT MEANS PURE SUMMER FIRST SNOW! I HEART IT SOOOOO MUCH!"

"I'm 15 years old, love gaming, watching anime, pranking people, and winning. A lot."

"Sounds like Hikaru, minus the anime part," Kaoru grumbled.

"I know about their past, which is touching and sooooo sad. And they do have a crush at school." And to add effect, I put my hand on the top of my rib cage.

"Really? I love that you're getting along with my boys sooooooo well! And who is this "crush?"

The devils looked annoyed at me, while I hit it off with Miss Tamaki. After dinner, she told them to show me around. They dragged me into the study, looking pissed as usual.

"How do you know so much about us and yet we barely even know you?!"

"Well, I can work my magic."

"Fine. if you can prank, we'll make it into a challenge!"

"Challenge accepted, morons."

"It. Starts. NOW!"

I got into one of their traps, but luckily I have a random Swiss Army knife I found in my pocket. After I cut the rope, I pressed the button to the twins' doom.

 **Hikaru's POV**

 _Shit. This girl is like magic. Her voice, why am I thinking about that in this "life or death" situation? She's our toy._

 _"_ How could she escape our trap so quickly?" She smirked evilly, looking at us like we are screwed. Well, we are. We saw a field of naked Haruhi mannequins repeating "Don't you love me?" and other things we wanted her to say in a dramatic moment.

"What kind of prank is this?" Kaoru complained.

"Well, who cares? We'll escape it in no time."

Boy, was I wrong. We kept saying "stupid Haruhi" and other stuff that really hurts.

"Baka Haruhi, baka Haruhi, bak Haru-"

"Hikaru, Haruhi's naked."

I looked closely. _My God! Haruhi's NAKED?! Oh no._

 _"_ Don't you love me, Hikaru?"

I stared at her. _How in the world could Seika convince Haruhi to do such a daring move? How?_

" If you don't, take over my body."

"Haruhi, I-"

"Please, I'm begging you. Take over my body."

We were both too shocked of what she was saying, but we were going to run for the hills until Seika's menacing voice came from Haruhi.

"Well, well. Can't handle the heat? This isn't the end of this, MORONS. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Well...We'll win!"

"Oh really? I diffused all your pranks in the last, I don't know, 20 MINUTES?"

 _Holy shit. This girl's real. She's eviler than Kyoya and more mischevious than us combined. She's not like other girls, just putting that out._

 **Maddie/Seika's POV**

 _I laughed at them trying to escape my pranks of doom. Heck, with the ticket money, I could pay Haruhi back for even saying those lines! Helping Renge cosplay for contests isn't the least of my worries. Just how will they get back at me?_

"Time for the big finale, fangirls!"

A bright light shone on the "gay" twins naked, no underwear, from my last prank. All the girls screamed like maniacs until Renge came on.

"Okay, OTAKUS AND FANGIRLS! THE FINALE IS HERE! I WILL ANNOUNCE WHEN TO LET THE GATES OPEN! IN 3, 2, 1, GOOOO!"

They are engulfed by the fields of girls, who payed for the 5,000 yen ticket. _Hard work actually did pay off quite well._

After the contest was over, they eventually gave in from exhaustion and "I don't wanna deal with this anymore" look.

"Good night, morons! I'll be modeling tomorrow all day!"

"We hope."

"What? Sorry, can't hear you guys over your field of SEXUAL HARASSING HARUHI!"

"Never mind."

I smiled to myself as I plopped onto my giant fluffy bed. _Yeah, this is going to be one hell of a month._

 **~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

 **I'M GLAD EVERYONE IS ENJOYING IT SO FAR! AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT SEIKA/MADDIE AND OTHER CHARACTERS YOU'RE GOONA MEET IN THE SEQUEL. THAT'S RIGHT, A SEQUEL WITH A MAID SAMA CROSSOVER! BE SURE TO R &R AND COMMENT ON ANY MISTAKES I MAKE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PROFILES OF TGWTNB OC CHARACTERS (including ones in sequel AND hostess club)**

 _Madison (Maddie) Rachel Walker (i.e. Seika Hatsuyuki; translation: pure summer,first snow)_

 _Age: 15_

 _Born: December 9 (MY ACTUAL B-DAY!)_

 _Traits_

 _\- Animal Lover (level 9)_

 _\- Artistic (level 10)_

 _\- Attractive (level 10)_

 _\- Mischievous (level 10)_

 _\- Natural Cook (level 7)_

 _Hobbies: sketching, cooking, helping shelters, pulling pranks_

 _Favorites: amber, pop, earl grey, sushi, Sprited Away_

 _Dislikes: green, heavy metal, coffee, pistachios, The To-Do List_

 _(black hair;grey eyes)_

 _Motto: "What's life if you're not really living it?"_

Mackayla (Kayla) Abigail Keystone

Age: 15

Born: February 17

Traits

-Attractive (level 8)

-Perfectionist (level 7)

-Hopeless Romantic (level 9)

\- Animal Lover (level 10)

-Kind (level 7)

Hobbies: boy shopping, shopping, helping shelters

Favorites: pink, bubblegum pop, strawberry kiwi Snapple, oats 'n' raisins cookies, Bambi

Dislikes: black, rock, milk, porridge, Nightmare on Elm Street

(chestnut hair;hazel eyes)

Motto: "Life isn't just about boys and shopping, it's also about having fun and...that's all I came up with."

 **Morgan Elizabeth Hatchel**

 **Age: 14**

 **Born: September 20**

 **Traits**

 **-Attractive (level 8)**

 **-Stubborn (level 10)**

 **-Athletic (level 8)**

 **-Animal Lover (level 10)**

 **-Loves the Outdoors (level 8)**

 **Hobbies: procrastinating, participating in sports,helping shelters**

 **Favorites: green,indie pop, sparkling water,protein bars,Halloween 3**

 **Dislikes: grey, country, coka-cola, french fries, Maid in Manhattan**

 **(lilac hair;emerald green eyes)**

 **Motto: "Keep running forward in life,'cause running backwards in life is hard!"**

 _ **Lorraine (Lorri) Kayli Dasghman**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Born: October 31**_

 _ **Traits**_

 _ **-Childish (level 10)**_

 _ **-Foodie (level 9)**_

 _ **-Animal Lover (level 10)**_

 _ **-Attractive (level 8)**_

 _ **-Stubborn (level 7)**_

 _ **Hobbies: finding unique foods, playing 'Make Believe,' helping shelters**_

 _ **Favorites: pink,pop,Caprisun,candies,Anastasia**_

 _ **Dislikes: grey,heavy metal,sparkling water,peppers,Divergent**_

 _ **(blonde hair;aqua blue eyes)**_

 _ **Motto: "If life isn't like candy and cute stuff, then your life sucks! Kya~"**_

MARGARET (MARGO) NATALIE KELLY

AGE: 15

BORN: NOVEMBER 5

TRAITS

-ATTRACTIVE (LEVEL 9)

-SHY (LEVEL 10)

-GENIUS (LEVEL 9)

-PERFECTIONIST (LEVEL 10)

-ANIMAL LOVER (LEVEL 9)

HOBBIES: READING MANGAS,TAKING IQ TESTS, HELPING SHELTERS

FAVORITES: BLACK, DUBSTEP REMIXES, UNSWEETENED ICED GREEN TEA, TERIYAKI BURGERS, THE FAULT IN OUR STARS (HER GUILTY PLEASURE)

DISLIKES: ORANGE, COUNTRY POP, BOBA MILK TEA, MUSHROOM STEW, SAILOR MOON X

(COPPER RED HAIR;FOREST GREEN EYES)

MOTTO: "I'M JUST SAYING THIS RIGHT NOW,BUT MOTTOS DON'T REALLY MEAN ANYTHING. UNLESS IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH OHSHC BEING THE BEST ANIME EVER MADE."

 ** _SASHA SAMANTHA LOKEVESTAN_**

 ** _AGE: 17_**

 ** _BORN: MARCH 14_**

 ** _TRAITS_**

 ** _-ATTRACTIVE (LEVEL 8)_**

 ** _-ANIMAL LOVER (LEVEL 9)_**

 ** _-SERIOUS (LEVEL 10)_**

 ** _-POLITE (LEVEL 8)_**

 ** _-GREEN THUMB (LEVEL 8)_**

 ** _HOBBIES: PLANT STUFF,HELPING SHELTERS,WRITING SONG LYRICS_**

 ** _FAVORITES: BLUE,COUNTRY,WATER,AUTUMN SALAD,MATILDA_**

 ** _DISLIKES: GREY,ROCK POP,PEPSI,POTATO CHIPS,INSIDE OUT_**

 ** _(AUBURN W/DARK BROWN STREAKS HAIR;OCEAN BLUE EYES)_**

 ** _MOTTO: "IF YOU'RE IN A PICKLE,EAT YOUR WAY OUT OF IT. SOMEHOW."_**

~Renge and Maddie/Seika's Hostess Club! (Art Room #3)~

 _Carissa (Cari) Elizabeth Winston (Tamaki person of club)_

 _Age: 16_

 _Born: June 17_

 _Traits_

 _-Attractive (level 10)_

 _-Drama Queen ((Level 8) THANK GOD!)_

 _-Egoistic (level 9)_

 _-Childish (level 7)_

 _-Stubborn (level 8)_

 _Hobbies: brag,'stalking and spying,' do child-like things (VERY frequently!)_

 _Favorites: rose red, classical, red wine, souffle, Sixteen Candles_

 _Dislikes: black, rock, water, burgers, Mannequin_

 _(dirty blonde hair;indigo eyes)_

 _Motto: "What is life if there's no such person as moi to admire?"_

Noshida Nashika (a name I'm going to use in Fruits Basket Fanfic!) (Kyoya person of the club)

Age: 16

Born: February 8

Traits

-Sly (level 10)

-Genius (level 9)

-Attractive (level 8)

-Computer Whiz (level 9)

-Animal Lover (level 10)

Hobbies: hacking,looking through profiles,going to zoos

Favorites: black,pop,Red Bull,kale salad, Penguins of Madagascar

Dislikes: yellow, dubstep, 7-Up, mac 'n' cheese, Terminator

(onyx black w/chestnut brown highlights hair;ruby red eyes)

Motto: "If you hack your way through life you get free stuff, but it always comes with a price."

 **Zoey Madison Antherson ('Twincest' of the club)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Born: July 11**

 **Traits**

 **-Attractive (level 9)**

 **-Mischievous (level 9)**

 **-Rebellious (level 9)**

 **-Daredevil (level 9)**

 **-Animal Lover (level 9)**

 **Hobbies: pulling pranks, watching anime,going to arcades**

 **Favorites: green, pop, Coka-Cola, chocolate macarons, Alice,Sweet Alice**

 **Dislikes: red, 80s music, pepsi, mac 'n' spam (mac 'n' cheese w/ spam), Halloween 2**

 **(onyx black hair; green eyes)**

 **Motto: "I don't really care for mottos, but if I had to make one, then it would say: "If you see me, then GTFO!""**

 ** _Zoe Marlena Antherson ('Twincest' of the club)_**

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _Born: July 11_**

 ** _Traits_**

 ** _-Attractive (level 9)_**

 ** _-Mischievous (level 9)_**

 ** _-Rebellious (level 9)_**

 ** _-Daredevil (level 9)_**

 ** _-Animal Lover (level 9)_**

 ** _Hobbies: pulling pranks, watching anime, going to arcades (FUN FACT: Arcades in Japan are usually several stories tall!)_**

 ** _Favorites: red, 80s music, pepsi, mac 'n' spam, Halloween 2_**

 ** _Dislikes: green, pop, Coka-Cola, chocolate macarons, Alice,Sweet Alice_**

 ** _(snow white hair; red eyes)_**

 ** _Motto: "Whatever my sister said is the same with me."_**

AKEMI KOSHIBATSYO (HONEY PERSON IN CLUB)

AGE: 17

BORN: OCTOBER 31

TRAITS

-ATTRACTIVE (LEVEL 8)

-CHILDISH (LEVEL 9)

-FOODIE (LEVEL 8)

-ANIMAL LOVER (LEVEL 10)

-SOCIAL BUTTERFLY (LEVEL 9)

HOBBIES: GOING TOY HUNTING,PLAYING 'MAKE BELIEVE,'MAKING NEW FRIENDS

FAVORITES: PURPLE, RAP, CHOCOLATE MILK,TRIPLE CHOCOLATE FUNNEL CAKE, CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS

DISLIKES: BLUE, COUNTRY, WATER, VEGGIE BURGERS, THE GRAY

(ROYAL BLURPLE HAIR;COPPER BROWN HAIR)

MOTTO: "IF LIFE AIN'T SWEET, THEN MAKE IT SWEET!"

 ** _SOSUKA NATSUKA (MORI PERSON IN THE CLUB)_**

 ** _AGE: 17_**

 ** _BORN: DECEMBER 27_**

 ** _TRAITS_**

 ** _-ATTRACTIVE (LEVEL 8)_**

 ** _-SHY (LEVEL 9)_**

 ** _-ANIMAL LOVER (LEVEL 10)_**

 ** _-LOVES THE OUTDOORS (LEVEL 9)_**

 ** _-ATHLETIC (LEVEL 10)_**

 ** _HOBBIES: HIKING,HELPING SHELTERS,READING_**

 ** _FAVORITES: YELLOW,COUNTRY,SPARKLING GRAPEFRUIT WATER,VIRGINIAN SANDWICH,SHARKNADO 3_**

 ** _DISLIKES: BLACK,RAP,SPRITE,FRENCH FRIES,CINDERELLA_**

 ** _(BLONDE W/RUBY RED HIGHLIGHTS;LIGHT BROWN EYES)_**

 **~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

 **I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING IN A WHILE! I ACCIDENTLY DELETED CHAPTER 3 5 TIMES AND GAVE UP. UNTIL I WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS THE PROFILES OF MY OCS THAT ARE IN THE SEQUEL, WHICH IS GOING TO BE A MAID SAMA CROSSOVER! AFTER I FINISH THE SEQUEL AND THE GIRL WITH THE NOTEBOOK, I'LL WRITE FROM THE HOSTESS CLUB'S POINT OF VIEW! I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING! I HAVE SCHOOL TO FINISH UP AND I'M REALLY BUSY, SUCH AS LIFEGUARD DUTY AND STUFF LIKE THAT. BUT DO YOU GUYS WANT A Q &A WITH MY OCS OR WITH ME? WELL, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE SHIPPINGS AND POVS! I ALREADY THOUGHT THE WHOLE STORY OUT DURING MY TRIP TO EUROPE! SO...Q&A WITH MY OCS, ME, OR BOTH? YOU GUYS CHOSE! DON'T FORGET TO R&R AND COMMENT ON MY MISTAKES BUT DON'T PUT MEAN COMMENTS! UNTIL NEXT TIME! KYAAAAA~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _I'm sorry that I've haven't been posting! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY busy with projects, jobs, and more! I'll try to post often but in the summer or during when I don't have school! AND REMEMBER! O &A W/ ME OR OCS OR BOTH? PLEASE COMMENT ON IT! REMEMBER TO CORRECT ME ON MY MISTAKES BUT NO MEAN COMMENTS! UNTIL NEXT TIME, THIS IS BALCKMIDNIGHTWHITE (AKA MADDIE!), SIGNING OUT. Bye! KYA~~~~_


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

**Chapter 4:**

THE COSPLAY CONTEST INCIDENT THAT KINDA RESEMBLES THE HARUHI BEACH INCIDENT!(sorry if title too long :P wait, you still read this? wow. such amaze. much effort.) *part 1*

 _H-Huh? Green floral wallpaper, a pink canopy bed, red stained glass windows...THIS ISN'T MY BEDROOM! SOMEONE CALL THE COPS! THEY STOLE MY ANIME NOT-Oh wait. Reverse the cassette tape. This is only one of the Hitachiins rooms. And how did I get here? GO BACK TO CHAPTER 1! I'm waiting. This is one of the few 4th wall moments. Better cherish it now. NOW GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! I'm waiting. Still waiting. You finished yet? Yes? Okay, good. Now back to the story._ I struggled to get off of the VERY fluffy pink canopy bed for (insert SpongeBob's skips of time) an ETERNITY. After the most epic battle of Girl VS Bed you've EVER SEEN, I went on with my daily routine: shower, change, brush teeth and hair, put on VERY minimal makeup (and by minimal i mean chapstick, mascara, and eyeliner), check my anime notebook, and then head on down for breakfast after you wasting your time reading her DAILY ROUTINE. When I entered the dining hall, Miss Tamaki smiled "sweetly" (and by sweetly I mean creepy), the twins still giving me the "I just got pranked by a baby and I don't want to talk about it" faces (although Kaoru kinda smiled), and the maids flashing their creepypasta smiles that Jeff the Killer would have said "Now you are beautified!"

" GOOD MORNING, SEIKA-CHAN!" (you could guess who said that and you get a vertual cookie)

"G-Good morning, Yuzuha-san!"

" NOW PLEASE SIT DOWN AND CHOOSE YOUR BREAKFAST!"

" Mom, can you NOT shout?"

" Fine, KAORU! Or which other twin."

" That's Hikaru, Yuzuha-san. He's usually the misunderstood one while Kaoru is trying to help him." Both of the twins jaws dropped. And by dropped, I mean they were speechless so they decided to put their jaws through the floor is a good idea.

" Ah, thank you SEIKA! That is very HELPFUL! I'll keep that in MIND! Now, what do you want for BREAKFAST?"

" Um, can I get a Chef's Special with blueberry maple syrup and skimmed almond milk? Also, don't make the bacon too burnt yet not too undercooked. Thanks!"

" Maids, you heard HER! Get our guest her meal PLEASE!"

" Yes, Ma'am!" They zoomed away so fast you couldn't see them, but you can see their creepypastaworthy (is that even a word?) smiles. God, I'm going to have nightmares for days. A few minutes later their food came but not mine. Yuzuha got grounded African black coffee, truffle omelets, maple bacon sizzled to crisp, and freshly squeezed orange juice from their half acre garden. The twins got the same thing as me, except Kaoru got tropical fruit punch and perfectly seasoned scrambled eggs. _Great. Another reason Hikaru should be pissed at me. So pissed that urine is raining from the sky. Too much? Sorry._ Exactly 7 minutes later (I was looking at their ancient grandfather clock, okay?!) my food came, and the sizzling aroma got me gooood. I was drooling like a Saint Bernard as the aroma reached my forest green placemat. On my china plate there was perfectly cooked bacon from Acton Farms, fluffy pancakes melting the golden butter, topped with sweet blueberry maple syrup. Skimmed almond milk and a 7-layer berry fruit parfait accompanied my plate of deliciousness. I inhaled all my food before Tamaki could even reach the nearest corner to sulk in. Whoops.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Seika-chan really likes her breakfast, huh? Hahahahaha! You make me laugh! It's been forever since I laughed after my husband moved to Seattle to work several years ago! Remember, after you're done, meet me in my studio to model! And don't put on more than 10 pounds each day! Model, model, MODEL! HAHAHAHAHA!" She politely wiped her mouth and walked off with her "Flowers of MOE!~" background, laughing loudly. I guess not having manners is good, after all.

"Hahahahah-Oww!" Kaoru laughed a little then Hikaru somehow kicked him in the balls. So, he's still mad, huh? Okay, I I'm going to go to Ouran tomorrow, I'll check the place out after modeling, then. I hope Miss Tamaki won't forget to make that black skirt with the academy's logo on it and "the favor." Hehe, the twins wouldn't behappy, but Kyoya sure in hell would be! TIME TO MODEL!

 ** _~SUPER LONG BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY NETFLIX: "Brain-washing you to binge-watch Lost and other shows 24/7."~_**

 ****"Okay, you're done, Seika-CHAN!" Miss Tamaki walks over to her laptop,looking at each photo she took.

"PERFECT! YOU'RE FREE TO GO! Can you do this on Saturdays, Sundays, and whenever you have TIME?"

" Yeah, sure! I guess. Do you have the clothes I requested, Yuzuha?"

" Oh YEAH! Here you GO! If you're going OUT, then be sure to come back before 11, OKAY?"

" Sure! Thanks, again!"

" It's my PLEASURE!" Great. It's 2:36. Enough time to get to the host club and then after to the convention I promised I would take Renge to. I walked out of the studio with the outfit on. It's pretty cute, actually. An off-the-shoulder sweater with Rudolph on it, a misty purple cardigan, a red beanie with her company's logo, a snowman necklace, some snowflake earrings, black tights, and rustic brown boots with fake fur. I went up to my room and changed into a white Venice tank top, some ripped denim shorts, and combat boots. I (with the help of maid #1) braided a french braid with my long hair (all the way down to my thighs) and found some regular studs to go with it. I wore my necklace my dad gave to me (is cylinder shaped compartment with crystal inside) when I was turning 3. I smiled and carried "the favor" with me. I told their English butler Pennyworthy Pitcher to drive me to the academy, which for them is a 20 minute drive from here. I entered the black limo that is 2 school buses long and drove there.

 _ **~THIS REALLY SHORT BREAK DOESN'T NEED ANY COMMERCIALS. MOVE ALONG.~**_

I thanked Pennyworthy for driving me to Ouran and got out of the car. Sorry. LIMO. After several hallways and 10 different turns and 2 stairs (yes I counted because I was bored), I reached the door of Hell. Literally HELL. I twisted the knob and opened the door. Somehow a bright light shone in my face but I was ready. The light disappeared and I could see some customers inside. And I got ready.

" HEY BOYS, MISS ME?" And then I flashed a mischievous smile.

 _ **~HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART ABOUT SEVERAL VERY EXCITING EVENTS!~**_

 **~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

Hey guys! I know that I didn't post in FOREVER, but I was busy with school. And hey, they gave us a PROJECT on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Since then, projects have been rolling in left and right! This Monday I'm going to an event in Sanger for 5 days and I have to wake up at 5 to leave and 7! So I'll TRY (keyword TRY) to post more so often! And hey, I HAVE A LIFE TOO! I LOVE (3) ALL OF THE VIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING AND I' HAPPY BECAUSE OF YOU! So, again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REPLY in the COMMENTS SECTION IF YOU WANT A Q&A WITH ME OR WITH MY OCS (yes, more than one go back to chapter 3 profiles) AND THE HOST CLUB OR BOTH! Both? OCs? Me? Put it in the reviews/comments if you want it! Thank you for the feedback and be sure to comment on my mistakes but no mean comments! This is your regular still in school gamer otaku, BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE! 3


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3:

THE COSPLAY CONTEST THAT KINDA RESEMBLES THE "HARUHI BEACH INCIDENT!" (this time it's more badass, though.) *part 2*

"Hey, BOYS! Miss me?"

"S-S-SEIKA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Ahhh! So Hikaru and Kaoru, you DO know this beautiful prin-"

"DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT." Cue my death glare. No, not my Kawaii~ glare, Fangirl glare, nor my Anime glare, MY DEATH GLARE! Okay. It worked. My laptop must be bugging. Anyways, enough looking at "behind the scenes" here. BACK TO THE STORY!

"By the way, Haruhi, here's 5 cans of 'fancy tuna' I bought with the money I made last night!I'm sorry that the offer was a bit too risky and "Fifty Shades of Grey" like. I hope you forgive me by savoring the tuna I'm giving you!" God, lying is such a cinch!

"No problem! Say, you didn't tell the others, did you?"

"Why would I? Tamaki would freak out and cause a nuclear explosion!" We both giggled like schoolgirls and after giggling for only about 50 seconds, I handed her the bag of so-called "fancy tuna." She-Male (not She-Ra, mind you) thanked me and was slobbering all over the place just by looking at the cans. Wow, I didn't know she was THAT much of a glutton.

"Seika, why the hell would you come here?" As you can see, Hikaru is still too pissed to urinate. What the hell is wrong with me and my jokes?

"I have to give you your punishment, right? It's going to be SWEET! And also, I have business with your fellow otaku to take care of." I smiled gleefully and I decided to do something special.

"Oh Nekowaza-kun! Can I have a Beezelef doll?" Out of nowhere, the teen that is as emo as you can get in Ouran popped out, with a dark but comforting aura around him.

"Would you like to join the Black Magic Club? You get a free Beezelef doll." He played with Beezelef's hands in an creepy way, but it was kind of cute.

"Maybe, but I don't have any money to buy a puppet for myself. Maybe I can get Beezelef by drawing you 2 sketches of you?" Again, I wasn't paying attention to the Tamaki in the background that's freaking out.

"Hmm, okay. I'll give you 10 minutes to draw. I cannot be in the light for long."

"Okay. I'll join your club, but when was it again?"

"On Wednesdays and Thursdays if you can. If not, come on Tuesdays."

"Thanks! I'll get to work right away!" I started drawing Nekowaza without his cloak and wig, making him look like an exaggerated version of himself like Aphmau's Levi from AOT poster (#Garmau!). I then started drawing him with his usual wear and his little sister, Kirimi. The 2 drawings were finished in under 10 minutes, and they look like anime Mona Lisas. I handed them to the now flabbergasted Nekowaza, who stared at it for a good 5 seconds.

"W-Wow. You did this in under 10 minutes? This is probably the first time I'll become friends with a creature of light. But I also see that you're dark," he gasped and said, "Y-Y-You're the CREATURE OF NEUTRALITY! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVER SINCE I READ ABOUT THEM IN MY BOOKS!" He did a gleeful EUREKA! dance, then I questioned his sanity and the fuck of the creature of neutrality.

"IT'S THE MOST POWERFUL BEING TO BECOME ALLIES WITH! THEY HELP YOU AND THEY CHANGE EVERYTHING AROUND THEM, EXCEPT THEMSELVES! AFTER THEY DO WHAT THEY CAN, THEY LEAVE, AND NO ONE KNOWS WHEN THEY WILL COME BACK AGAIN! SOMETIMES THEY DIE, NEVER COME BACK, OR COME BACK AFTER CENTURIES! THEY ALSO CAN TRAVEL DIMENSIONS AND GALAXIES JUST BY CRYING ON THE OBJECT RELATED TO THE AREA! Ahem. I'm sorry for my manners and behavior towards you. But here's your Beezelef doll, a limited edition one. It's black, cream, and brown. I hope you enjoy this." He began to turn around and leave, but I stalled him and gave him a kiss on the nose just to shock him and the host club, but also to thank him (i no likey him, other fanfic different girl like him. still HikaxOC). He was stunned for a second, unlike the others who were stunned for 7 minutes. Then Nekowaza left saying stuff like how he was blessed by a creature of neutrality and stuff like that. Also, it makes more sense how I got here in the first place, that me being a Creature of Neutrality.

"Wha...YOU KISSED THE EVIL ONE! GET ME HOLY WATER, NOW!" He started freaking out and some girls knocked on the door, asking if they could come in since the host club opens at 3. Everyone stopped at their positions, Tamaki calmed himself, the twins undropped their jaws, Haruhi stopped slobbering, Honey stopped staring, and Mori stopped running. Then, in one second, they returned to their original spots, and I went and opened the door. They welcomed 28 girls in (or was it 56?) and the host club in now opened.

 **~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT HEY! LAST CHAPTER I TOLD YOU SOMETHING EXCITING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, RIGHT? I MIGHT HAVE TO SPLIT CHAPTER 3 INTO 3 OR 4 PARTS SINCE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE ONE CHAPTER ALL TOGETHER! ALSO, I'LL START PUTTING A WARNING, SPOILER, AND A DISCLAIMER AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER FROM NOW ON. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ACTIVE A LOT AND I TRY TO UPLOAD AS MUCH AS I CAN. I MIGHT MAKE SOME SOCIAL MEDIA REFERENCES LIKE APHMAU, DIFFERENT ANIME, STUFF LIKE THAT, SO DON'T SAY IT'S COPYRIGHT! REMEMBER, DO YOU GUYS WANT A Q&A WITH ME, MY OCS, OR BOTH? ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF A SIDE STORY, SO DON'T BE DISAPPOINTED, OKAY? I'LL HAVE SIDE STORIES EVERY FEW CHAPTERS OR SO, LIKE A TRUTH OR DARE, A VIDEOCHAT WITH THE HOST CLUB, STUFF LIKE THAT. I'M **SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY** FOR NOT POSTING A LOT! I TRY, AND THEN MY LAPTOP JUST NEEDS TO RESTART WHEN I'M STILL WRITING MY CHAPTER, AND **BAM!** EVERYTHING'S DELETED. **BE SURE TO R &R AND COMMENT ON MY MISTAKES! UNTIL NEXT TIME, THIS IS BLACKMIDNIGHTWHITE, SIGNING OUT. BYE! (**p.s. i'm going to use some Japanese words in this fanfic, so i'll put the definition at the end.)


	7. Chapter 3 part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or else by this time Season 2 would be out. How long do I have to wait to see Tamaki and Haruhi kiss on the big screen?**

 **Warning: Foul langauge and some mild references to "things" a 12-year old should know because of social media and rated R movies. If you did not read the summary before clicking on this story, then you are stupid. If you skipped this and didn't read this, I pity you. If you have any anger towards me for putting foul language and stuff, then READ THIS NEXT TIME!**

 _CLAIMER: I DO OWN MADDIE/SEIKA AND OTHER OCs YOU SHALL SEE IN THE SEQUEL OR LATER ON IN THIS FANFIC. REMEMBER TO R &R AND IF YOU LIKE, FOLLOW OR FAVORITE! DO YOU GUYS WANT A Q&A WITH MY OCs, ME, A TRUTH OR DARE, OR BOTH? REVIEW! YOU DO NOT NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW! ONTO MY LOVELY CATASTROPHE I MADE!~ _

Chapter 4: THE COSPLAY CONTEST THAT KINDA RESEMBLES THE "HARUHI BEACH INCIDENT!" (i promise this will be good! part 4 upload i think most likely the Sunday before my birthday!) *Part 3*

Then, in one second, they returned to their original spots, and I went and opened the door. They welcomed 28 girls in (or was it 56?) and the host club is now opened.

"Yokoso (1)." And then I was almost trampled by a stampede of fangirls, giggling and screaming, rushing towards their seats. As many people don't know, you have to pay one day in advance in order to enter like that. Usually they do that, to avoid being trampled on by others, of course. I was wondering why I don't have to pay, but whose complaining? I grabbed a seat, alone, and blankly stared at the door, waiting for the right time to bring out the big guns.

 ** _~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ALLSTATE: "Are you in GOOD hands?"~_**

I finally got back up, and by the looks of it, about 40 minutes has past. I brought the bag with me, slowly taking out several photo albums and a lot of photos, heading towards the center of the room.

"Hikaru! How dare you say such cruel things to your brother! I-I don't like you anymore! Everytime you say that I try to hold back my anger, but this time I can't anymore!" Kaoru shed fake tears and Hikaru grasped his chin and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but your face is too cute to pass up when you get angry! Please, do-"

"Hiya, girls! I have some photos of actual naked twins, no photoshop, 50000 yen each! Or you can buy the photo albums, each 100000 yen each! Each photo you buy is another memory made!" I swung and flailed the pictures around, hoping that I could profit off of this and make a living with money. Sooner or later, every girl in the room, even Hunny lovers, bought the photos. At the end, I forced them to make a line and not crowd over me or else I'll burn the photos, which would be a waste of photography skills wasted. Luckily, I sold out, but in total I made 1500000000 yen ( including tips) in 10 minutes! VICTORY! NOW I COULD GO SHOPPING! As I did my victory dance, in the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya smirking, taking notes of who-knows-what in that damn book of his. The twins could be pissed enough to release a yellow waterfall. Seriously, stop writing these jokes! **(I'm sorry. But hey, I have full control over you!)** Whatever. And say, didn't you say that you plan on going to make Liv feature in your FullMetal Alchem- **(SHUT. THE. FUDGEY. OKRA. UP. THAT WAS A SECRET.)** Fine. wasn't gonna tell anyone anyways. I then went back to my seat and started to count and admire the money I made, probably more money than my mom makes, anyways. Another 40 minutes passed, and I gave the twins a look and they came over.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Ohh, feisty, aren't ya, Hika-chan?"

"Sh-Shut u-up! What's the fucker?"

"You two, put this on. ONLY THIS. It's part of the punishment." I smiled slyly and handed over the bag, taking out some other things (a red controller, my notebook, map of Ouran, etc.). The cheeto-heads stared into the bag, then back straight at me.

"What the fuc-I mean, loincloths?" (Hikaru didn't say WTF because Tamaki wants no profanity in the host club and Tamaki was slowly evesdropping on them :P)

" Yep. With your own rose color and initials on it too. Didn't take your mom long to make since it was just some string with cloth. You should be honored."

"But-"

"Still-"

"LOINCLOTHS?"

"You have to wear it. If you don't, I have my ways of embarassing you two with out taking part in it. You could say that I'm like Kyoya in some ways." After seconds of a staring contest, they gloomily walked towards the changing rooms, coming out only a few minutes later. Gosh darn, I didn't know that their abs were that, um, delicious? Oh god, what in fudge land am I saying?

"Like what you see? Hmm?" Hikaru gently took my chin and tilted my face upwards, inches from his. I probably blushed, turning into a tart strawberry. His golden orbs stared back at my gloomy dark grey, mischievously taunting me. God forbid me from becoming a poet!

"Umm...NO! NOT AT ALL!" He smirked and went towards Kaoru, most likely doing their "brotherly love" performance, or as I would like to call it, incest, which is illegal in the US, but apparently not here.

"Kaoru! You're not allowed to shed your skin in public when everyone's watching!" He came closer, grasping his brother's hand while doing so. I'm not against gays and lesbians, but I can't ever stand yaoi and yuri ( **I hear your prayers, son. I hear them good.)**. Get your sex correct! I'm a female! God, I feel so uncomfortable right now. I regret crying on my notebook now. Humph. But at least I get more of a behind the scenes that lots of fangirls want.

"I-I'm sorry! You just stripped me out of greed, I couldn't do anything. I-I hope you feel proud, brother!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru! Next time, we shall stay home all day, that way no one can see us, and we can do **more.** " They did their signature pose, while girls came over, taking pictures. Gosh, Ouran girls are such hentais (2); I saw a few taking a look at their butts. I took pictures, cropping out the girls and I had to take picture of their butts, okay?! I'm not like those girls; at least I plan to sell these photos to girls that come here but couldn't because of whatever class that they have today or they're just ill at home. I smirked for my next plan.

"Okay, girls! Step away from the brothers! I have a SWEET TREAT coming for you guys!" I turned around, holding the red controller in my hand. The girls backed away, confuzzled of what's gonna happen next.

"You cheeto-heads are so sweet! LITERALLY!" I backed up a few steps and pressed a few buttons on the controller, revealing 2 huge buckets of custard above the twins. I flipped the switch and the custard was dumped on the gingeys. A lot got on the floor surrounding them, but after club hours I'll be honored to clean them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They didn't care if Tamaki was against cuss words, they just want to know the fuck's wrong with my sanity. Well, for your information, I'm pretty sane unlike Liv in a situation to date cute boy #1 versus dating an anime poster.

"Takashi! Look! Custard! Can I-"

"No, Mitsukuni." Wow. He said something! That was sarcasm, by the way. I stepped in front of Hikaru, drawing a smiley face on his chest, then licking my finger. What? It was fuckin custard man!

"Girls, I hope these desserts are suitable to your tastes. I recommend them with Darjeeling Citrus or English Breakfast." I moved aside, watching the twins get licked to death by girls. Yep, I can see their tombstones now: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. 1991~2006 ( going by the year OHSHC was released :P). Death by hungry girls. Tamaki and the others came up to me.

"Can I eat the custard?" When will he stop asking?

"No." Thank you for stopping him!

"Are they going to be okay?"

"You know you are going to clean up this mess, right?" Yeah, Kyoya is like the mom we always wanted: strict, cool, and fun to be around with.

"I do not accept this in my club,but this shall be considered as revenge when they blackmailed me into kissing Cassanova!" When the heck did he kiss that sweet bitch-faced gangsta?

"No, Hunny; thanks sempai (3); yes, Haruhi, they are perfectly fine; I plan to clean up after hours, you cold-hearted son of a bitch; when did you kiss Kasanoda?" Then Tamaki starts his never-ending tale of blackmail, Kyoya takes notes of whatever the hell, Haruhi facepalms, Hunny eats desserts, and Mori just, well, stands there. After the longest 17 minutes of my life, I told the girls to back away and gave the carrots their clothes and some towels. They walked toward the changing rooms, which apparently has showers. I grabbed a mop and a bucket of water, and I started mopping the sweet mess I made. It took a long time since the sticky residue wouldn't come off. Not before long, the club hours were over and I started eavesdropping on the chit chat the girls were saying.

"This was the BEST host club event that they set up except for their cherry blossom tea room! I wonder if they will do one for Tamaki-chan~ next?"

"Look! HD QUALITY PICTURE OF THE TWINS! AWESOME! THIS WILL BE GREAT FOR MY KAORU SHRINE!" Gurl, you be cra-cra! I could see it now: Yandere Simulator: Ouran Edition. In the elite academy of Ouran, love and friendships await. But jealousy and drama causes a girl to be dead in Music Room #3. You enter that room and that girl gives you one simple task: Kill all girls that are part of the host club and the boy of your choice will be yours to keep. Buy this game and the drama of Ouran will unfold before your eyes. Buy now and get a FREE OURAN UNIFORM! God, I could see Markiplier playing this, going Super Saiyan while going on a killing spree.

"Mmm! I got a reusable bag and got some custard on the twins' bodies! I'll keep it for my birthday as dessert!" God, how many stalkers/Yandere are in this god-forsaken school?

"Hey, wasn't that girl that new student that's going here tomorrow? Even though I envy her for living with the Hitachiins, she seems like a fun gal to be around!"

" I agree! I hope she's nice!"

"Did she cordinate that thing with the Hitachiins? That was so nice of her! She also has some wicked photography skills! Look at these pictures of the twins! She must have used one of those expensive foreign cameras!"

"Did she also did that thing we went to last night? It was like that custard thing earlier but they were COMPLETELY NAKED! I got to touch Hikaru's or Kaoru's, I couldn't tell; butts and well, penises! Don't tell a word to mum about it!" You sicken me. But you are nice for supporting me by buying those stupid ass tickets that saved my fuckin ass!

"Oh my god! You are so naughty, Hirosa! Even I wouldn't dare!"

"I-I have to admit, Hirosa and Dosumi, I-I -even a shadow like me, a goody-two shoes, a teacher's pet,-"

"Spit it already, Kunama Sakuro! We both and possibly the other girls, want to know!"

"I-I-I grasped their penises." Good grief, give this girl a boy, some chains, and a whip! She would be a perfect fill-in for Christian Grey!

" You are such a sadist!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" You SHOULD be. But who the hell gives a shit. I'm going to stop eavesdropping now. Get me some fanfiction and I would be okay. It took not long to finish cleaning the floor, since the custard only gone as far as 6 inches from where they were standing.

"Hey, get me another towel, would ya?" Uggh. Hikaru can get his stupid towel himself. But being the nice person I am, I got another towel from their storage room and headed towards the showers,which was located behind the last curtain in the changing rooms, leading towards multiple showers. Hikaru popped out, with a towel tied around his waist, trying to get extra custard out of his dripping, dark cinnamon hair. I stared for bit and then I tossed his stupid towel to him, blushing a light lily pink.

"H-Here's your stupid ass towel." I turned away quickly to hide my face.

" Still swearing like a sailor, huh? I'll get revenge on you, no matter what. By the way, th-t-tha-"

"Don't have to thank me! That's what you get for knowing an impolite person! Hey, is Kaoru still showering?"

"Nope. He got to the changing rooms before I did. The loincloths though, you have to wash them." He smirked as he began to dry his hair off.

"Fine, but after I wash em, you guys have to keep them. After all, your mom would be disappointed if you threw them away."

"Fine." And that was that. I went outside and a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and I saw it was Kaoru.

"You know, you are probably the only hope to opening my brother's world up and be more open towards his feelings." I looked at him with my " are you crazy?" look.

"What about Haruhi? I know "he" is a "she" and I can keep secrets, but she is a likely canidate. Since Hikaru likes Haruhi, she'll be the person. But then again, she's pretty dense..."

"Exactly. That's why I'm trusting you with him. You're not dense, but you're fun, caring, but mischievous and um, kinda cute." He slightly blushed while saying the word "cute."

"Thanks for saying that! I'll take care of him! (even if he's annoying...)"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! But you can count on me!" I grinned mischievously and put a hand on his shoulder. Oh yeah, I need to call Renge!

"Wait, Kaoru. RENGE!" You can guess what happened next.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! SEIKA! Are you up for the convention you got tickets from?"

"HELL YEAH! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO ONE! Do you have the costumes ready?"

"Yep! Let's get freshened up and leave! Choose ANYTHING from my closet! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Her pillar thing went back down and Tamaki and the others were eavesdropping. I rolled my eyes and went to her closet.

 _ **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY KYOYA'S DAYCARE:" DROP YOUR KIDS OFF AT THE PARADISE BETTER THAN CHUCKY E CHEESE'S!"~**_

I couldn't reach down towards the middle of my back, but luckily I heard some footsteps outside. I quickly guessed a name and hoped that they will hear me.

"Hikaru! Can you come here for a sec and help me?" He opened the curtain and said a simple "hmm yeah sure" and started zipping up my inner dress. It took him a while to figure out that he was in an unbuttoned shirt and I was in a strapless inner dress. We both blushed heavily and then I heard a "Click!" sound. Only one person would do such a thing.

"RENGE! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I'M DONE!"

"What? You guys are so cute together! I couldn't resist!"

"Thanks for your help. I'll get dressed and then chase that fucking otaku around with a wrench." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. After 16 minutes, I came out with Renge, who was wearing a beige cream dress, a strawberry blonde wig with wavy curls at the end, an amathyst necklace, and Roman sandals. I was wearing a deep v-neck, revealing some of my cleavage, and the black dress with the transparent grey cloth at the end of the dress. I wore jewelry Egyptians wore and Roman sandals. A hippie crown with gold and other jewels made my hair pop with colors. Hikaru was blushing madly along with Kaoru, Tamaki was shocked, Haruhi feels pleased, Mori stood there, and Hunny looks like he was about to give complements.

"Where are you going?"

"Nice dress, you two."

"You look pretty, Sei-chan and Ren-chan!~"

"Hmm."

"Interesting."

"Um, uhh, gah, you look pre-pr-pretty..."

"Youguyslooknice!"

"Thanks guys! And Tamaki, we won't tell you a single thing because you'll freak out and stalk us."

"No I won't!" Totally lying guys. Totally lying.

"Whatever, we're leaving! Bye guys!" Renge and I exited the building, not knowing that the host club was going to stalk us while at the anime convention.

Japanese Translations:

(1) Yokoso-Welcome

(2) Hentais-Perverts

(3) Sempai-A respectful way to call someone older than you (i.e. Hunny-Sempai; Mori-Sempai); some will spell sempai like senpai

 **~Author's Note~**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY PART 3! I'LL BE SURE TO UPLOAD PART 4 THE SUNDAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY, I PROMISE! GAHH! I'M SO NERVOUS! MY MARY POPPINS AUDITIONS AT TUESDAY AT 4:26! WISH ME LUCK! BE SURE TO R &R AND COMMENT ON MY MISTAKES! THIS IS BLACKMIDNIGHTWHITE, SIGNING OUT. BYE!~~~~**


	8. Chapter 3 PART 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or else by now little Haruhi and Tamaki babies would rule the world.**

 **Warning: Foul language and some things that were probably in "Anaconda" that kids know because of our horrible world. Read this or else you would probably end up tramatized. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 4:

THE COSPLAY CONTEST THAT KINDA RESEMBLES THE "HARUHI BEACH INCIDENT!" (last part. also, this is going to be a series. posting FMA sequel to this today. features her athletic lil sis. EdxOC. don't know what title going to be. suggestions in reviews pls.) *Part 4*

"Whatever! We're leaving! Bye guys!" Renge and I exited the building, not knowing that the host club was going to stalk us while at the anime convention.

 _ **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SESAME STREET: "**_ _SUNNY DAYS CAME ALONG, CLOUDS AWAY..."~_

"Hey! Look at that awesome Lala~ costume! Oh, there's a Yoko Katsume too! Eeee!" God, who's worse: me or Renge? Me? Oh. Okay. I'm going to hug an Alphonse body pillow now. But those costumes are swagalicious! The convention was sold out, and I got VIP tickets last second when I mentioned Renge's name. Blackmail. I saw a bunch of Inuyashas, a small group of females cosplaying as Levis ( **creeps.)** , some people as different anime characters, and other stuff too. I guess other animes are animes here but in that anime OHSHC is an anime. ANIMECEPTION! Oh. MY. FUDGING. OKRA. THEY HAVE 5 DIFFERENT PANELS! ONE IS AN COSPLAY CONTEST/INTERVIEW! YASSSS!

"RENGE! WE NEED TO ENTER THAT FREAKIN COSPLAY CONTEST! PLUS IT HAS AN INTERVIEW WITH THE CREATORS AND VOICE ACTORS OF YOKO KATSUME, MATCHMAKER! EEEEEEE!"

"TOTES! I WANNA GET AN AUTOGRAPHED POSTER OF THE CAST!" We thanked her cab driver ( **her dad owns taxi companies, and yeh. basically everything.** ) and happily ( **crazily.)** ran off, took pictures with some cosplayers, chatted with cosplayer gurus, and waited in line to get in.

"Ugh, it doesn't open til an hour later?! Renge, why did you want to go to KrystalKon when we could have marathoned Yoko Katsume, Matchmaker? I have to be home by 11, you know! And I know that you would want to look at everything, and I understand and stuff, but why?"

"WHAT! I'VE ONLY BEEN TO ONES IN KYOTO AND OSAKA!THE ONES IN FRANCE ARE TOO BORING AND STEREOTYPICAL! ALSO THE KYOTO ONE WAS TOO CROWDED AND I DIDN'T GET VIP PASSES! THE OSAKA ONE HAD TOO MANY DRUGGIES AND THUGS TRYING TO GET TO ME AND IT WASN'T FUN AT ALL BECAUSE THEY CLOSED DOWN MOST OF THE PANELS!"

"Okay, I'm sorry I've ever asked. Hey, have you felt like you were at the right place at the wrong time?"

"Mhmm. One time I saw a 50% sale of all Yoko Katsume character figurines and I went in, and there was a fight going on. I tried to sneak past the 2 but they dragged me into their fight. In the end, a poopy-doop got the last Mikashi and I wanted it for my limited edition collection. Does that count?"

"I guess so. But hey! We could get one for you if they have a stand! Was it the Mikashi with the voodoo love doll and the box of chocolates?"

"No, it was the one with him in the uniform for the dating place and the heart , have you've seen the last episode? The one when they went to the sado (1) and used the black maneki-neko's (2) bell to bring peace to the ghosts that died 500 years ago to marry them off? It was soooo sad! Being separated from your love for over 500 years is torture!"

" I agree. Even I,a hater of love, can't stand being lonely for that long." Oh my anime gods, am I going to turn into a Mary Sue now? I looked around, seeing a-OH SHITTY POOP. AN ASK AN ANIME CHARACTER PANEL! WITH OH HOLY GOD OF HELL! EDWARD ELRIC, YOKO HATSUME, ROY MUSTANG, ERZA SCARLET, EREN YEAGER, MIKASHI YOSHIKA, AYUMI KYOKO, NATSU DRAGNEEL, AND FUCK YAS! FREAKING MASAOMI! MY FUCK GODS WE NEED TO GO THERE!

" Renge, what time is it?"

" Um, it's around 5-ish. Why?"

"Oh, then that means it should allow us in by now. Come on, we HAVE to get in line and explore! How about we stay here until 10 or 9:30? It's enough time to go to a couple panels, a meet-up, and still have about 1 to 2 hours left worth of exploration time!"

"Sounds good! Hey, wanna go to the ask an anime character panel, then the Yoko Hatsume, Matchmaker meet-up/interview, and then clash and sign up for the cosplay contest? Winners get an award and certificate of certification AND 3 tickets to next year's convention, which is in Tokyo! We are going to be so lucky if we win because the one in Tokyo would be already sold out by now since it's next January and plus, it's going on for a week with different panels everyday, gaming samples of the new updates for Uki-Doki Memorial, and more! I heard that it's going to be the biggest one for the ENTIRE YEAR OF 2007!" People, we're in the anime. Sorry, I mean ME. Anime year is always the year you start off on, unless it's a time-skip or different season. Little tid-bits here and there for you pigeons. Gosh, the crumbs have to be JUST RIGHT.

"AWESOME BOOTY-HAWT-TOOTY! REMEMBER YOU HAVE TO PAY ME BACK WITH ANIME POSTERS AND FIGURINES LATER! LET'S BLOW UP THIS POP STAND!" Some people glared at us when I started speaking. Hey, it's not my fault I can talk! Okay, fine. Maybe it is. Maybe I should shut up now.

 **~Hikaru's POV~ (I know you guys wanted this~)**

"Milord, why are we exactly following the 2 people we could care less about?"

"Shh! Seika helped us with the host club today and I want in about what this animal convention is that commoners do!" Milord, can you not fucking see that Haruhi wants to go home and cook hot pot and that even Mori-senpai (3) isn't interested?! Oh of course not, becuase you are SO MOTHERFUCKING DENSE AS A ROCK INSIDE OF ANOTHER ROCK!

"Now, now Hikaru. No need to cuss. _Daddy_ needs to experience the true meaning of "I don't care." Oh I completely forgot that Kyoya is a mind reader.

"Sempai, it's an anime convention, not animal convention. It's basically us Japanese creating TV shows for all ages and people love it so much they created a social event based around it. It has interviews with the voice actors, cosplaying dance battles and chess matches, different stands that you can buy posters and other merchandise, and much more. Conventions are usually several days long, giving people a chance to snag a ticket on the day that they can go or the last day if the rest are sold out. Apparently Renge and Seika-san (4) got tickets on the opening day, which is very rare for them. But then again, Renge is the blackmailing queen." Haruhi sighed, looking down on her cat onesie (5; not Japanese but who care) that we disguised her in. Why did she have to be so cutesy in it?~

"My darling daughter is soooooo KAWAII (6) WHEN SHE SPEAKS GIBBERISH THAT COMMONERS ONLY SAY!~" He proceeds to glomp on her, but Haruhi threw a surprisely good punch at him. When did Haruhi find time to practice self-defense? Oh yeah, Hunny-senpai.

"Mommy! Our daughter abused me, her own father! Help me!" I thought he stopped that act. Oh well, nothing can stop the King of Denseness.

" Daddy dear, it's nothing to whine about. She IS still going through puberty. I know you wish every night at your shrine for her to look more feminine (i.e. bigger cup size, into girly stuff)." I blushed a tomato red and Haruhi looked embarassed, and proceeded to back away from our "king."

"Sempai, would YOU tell me more about the "shrine?"

"Um-Uh-Gah-berwbfivbeisfjbkbsjvnjnjnvj-" Cool. He turned to nothingness. That's a new move. We'll call it-

"Hey, brother. Tono (7) created a new move. We should call it-"

"The "Edward Elric." ( **did you see what i did there? did ya? did ya? if not, Ed and Tama are both voiced by the amazing Vic in the Eng. dub :P)** I looked away for a sec and saw myself staring from a distance away, cold, playful gray eyes, staring right back at my amber orbs.

 **~Back to MY POV!~**

What in hellish anime? Did I just see Hikaru and the gang? My eyes AREN'T playing tricks on me, I have perfect vision. I get that they WILL and WANT to stalk members of the host club, but why are they interested in Renge? **( you're dense.)** They PRACTICALLY HATE THE SWEET OTAKU THAT I KINDA TURN INTO IN FANGIRL MODE! **(you should be smart.)** They- **(that's it. no looking in your dense as fudge thoughts anymore.)**

"Hey! We're going in! Pay attention! Don't get left behind and not see all the wonders!" She grabbed my arm and sprinted through the crowd, making me look like a flopping black spagetti piece. When we stopped, I became the first human statue, gazing at all the decor, banners, and OMG! FAIRY LIGHTS! DEM SO SOY TUMBLR, VERY SOY TUMBLR! Enough gaping at stuff you can't afford. You know what? Put a timeskip here for me, would ya? I don't want peeps to get bored of my fangirliness. **(good. i was about to get bored too. i also hate describing things.)**

 _ **~TIMESKIP FOR GOD WHO KNOWS HOW LONG BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE AMAZING BLACK HAYATE (8): "**_

"Ohh, looky here! The cosplay contest is starting! Seika, you're really fun, you know that? After this should we go to another panel or tour the place?"

"Another panel. Then we can grab some grub and then tour the place or order take-out while touring the place, but not the whole place since some areas won't allow food and drinks."

"Ohh goody! I always wanted to try fried chicken (9)! This should be a day to celebrate, don't ya think?"

"Yeah! Oh, by the by, what's the date today?"

"The date? Oh! It's the 14th day of November of 2006. That reminds me, you're transferring to Ouran tomorrow, right?"

"Yep! I've only been to public schools and homeschooled for 2 years because of family business, but I rather be at school than not be at school!"

"Cool! What are commoners' schools like?"

"Not as pristine as private schools, but some you have to wear uniforms but the ones I've been to you can wear anything that doesn't violate The Code of the 4 Bs!"

"What's that?"

"No back, boob, butt, or belly showing. And you can't wear sandals or flip flops. You can only wear-"

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL KRYSTALKON 2006! THIS YEAR'S COSPLAY CONTEST HAS MORE DIVERSE CATAGORIES SUCH AS HORROR ANIME, NEW10DO **(read out loud)** GREAT PUNCH SISTERS, AND MORE! REMEMBER TO ONLY VOTE ONCE PER CATAGORY;NO CHEATING OR SNEAKING IN ANOTHER VOTE USING A FAKE NAME OR VIOLATIONS OF CODE #1208! HAVE FUN AND STAY SAFE SINCE SOME OF THE COSTUMES HAVE FLAMMABLE MATERIAL OR WATER INSIDE! FIRST UP IS MAGICAL CATAGORY: GROUPS! THIS DUO WILL GRANT YOUR WISH WITH A PRICE. AN ORIGINAL DESIGN BY THESE GIRLS THAT ARE INFLUENCED BY THE HIT ANIME _Oh! My Goddess!,_ HERE ARE RENGE AND SEIKA!" We walked up the stage, did some poses while people screamed in our ears and took video footage and pictures, then walked off.

"Whew! I was so nervous up there! I couldn't believed that so many people were watching!"

"I know, Renge! How do people maintain a poker face while being up there? Renge? Renge?"

"M-Mewp Pe!" I turned around to see Renge with a cloth over her face held be a person. I couldn't see his face since the lights backstage were slightly dimmed. Then I was held in the same position too. The cloth was heavily dosed with a sleeping drug. I heard a gruff but young voice say "Shh. Go to sleep little bitch. Go to sleep." The last thing I saw was Renge falling asleep. My eyelids then droopily closed, and I blacked out.

 **~Author's Note~**

DUN DUN DUNNN! CLIFFHANGER! NO? NO? FINE. I'M SORRY THIS WILL BE 5 ARTS INSTEAD BECAUSE I PROCRASINATE LIKE A BOSS! AND YES, THERE WILL BE A FMA SEQUEL FEATURING HER LITTLE SISTER LIV BEING PAIRED WITH EDDY BOY HERE! THE FOLLOW-UP OF TGWTNB FEATURES MADDIE'S/SEIKA'S FRIENDS AND THEN THE HOSTESS CLUB POV THAT RENGE AND SEIKA FOUNDED! THEN THERE WILL BE ANOTHER FOLLOW-UP FOR THE SEQUEL WHERE EDO-BEAN TRAVELS TO OUR WORLD! AND THERE'S ALSO A PREQUEL THAT I WON'T SPOIL BECAUSE IT WILL SPOIL THE PLOT FOR THE 1ST FOLLOW-UP AND IT WILL SPOIL SOME SECRETS. SO IN TOTAL THIS SERIES WILL HAVE 6 FANFICS IN TOTAL AND THEN I'LL HAVE NO LIFE BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF ANY GOOD IDEAS EXCEPT FOR THE LAME FRUITS BASKET FANFIC WITH NO PAIRING WHAT-SO-EVER. NOW ON TO THE TRANSLATIONS BEFORE I GO TO EL POLLO LOCO!~

Japanese Transalations:

(1) sado- Japanese tea ceremony

(2) meneki-neko- one of those cats you see at restaurants with the waving hand thingy; brings good luck

(3) senpai- a respectful way to call someone older than you; not to be mistaken by SENSEI; also spelled sempai but for females (i spell it either way for everything :P)

(4) blank-san- a way to call someone close to you; similar to blank-chan but different meaning

(5) onesie- a cute version of a hoodie and jumpsuit hybrid created by geniuses

(6) kawaii- an overused word that means "cute"; pronounced KA-WA, not KA-WA-EE (don't look, sound, act, or taste like a noob. wtf?)

(7) tono- boss, lord; used in a sarcastic way

(8) Black Hayate- Riza Hawkeye's dog; FMA reference

REFERENCES:

Yoko Hatsume, Matchmaker- a fake anime I created; plot is about a girl name Yoko Hatsume that takes over her aunt's matchmaking business after her aunt dies

KrystalKon- a fake anime or anything geeky sorta type of convention

 **(P.S. PART 5 DEFINITELY UPLOAD BEFORE CHRISTMAS, NO PROCRASINATING, I SWEAR!)**


	9. BIG ANNOUCEMENT!

**~Author's Note~**

 **Hey guys! I started on my sequel to this fanfic today! I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas! I'll be sure to update this week! GO check out Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast, the sequel! Again, there will be SIX FANFICS TO THIS SERIES. THAT INCLUDES: THE MAIN STORY, A FOLLOW-UP, SAME STORY BUT FROM OTHER POVS, THE SEQUEL, A FOLLOW-UP FOR THE SEQUEL, AND A PREQUEL TO TOP IT ALL OFF. Don't forget to R &R and comment on my mistakes! Once we reach 1,000 views, I'll do a Truth or Dare Chapter as a celebration AND post an extra chapter! Again, check out the sequel, which will be a link down below. Enough with the annoucements! This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**

 **SEQUEL!~ s/11681003/1/Grey-Eyed-Beauty-and-the-FullMetal-Beast**


	10. Chapter 3 PART 5

**~ANNOUCEMENT TIME!~**

 **Guys. GUYS. . .1, ! GAH! I LOVE YOU ALL! AND YET I'M NOT A LESBIAN. THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR PUTTING THROUGH ALL MY SHITTY WRITING! AND WITH OUT FURTHER ADO, SOME SPECIAL GUESTS ARE DOING THE DISCLAIMER AND WARNING! ALSO, THIS IS THE FINAL PART TO CHAPTER 3. WOW, ONLY CHAPTER 3 BUT WITH OVER 1,000 VIEWS?! I feel amazed. Anyways, guys! Take it away!~ (P.S. sorry about spelling error last chappie! i put HATSUME instead of KATSUME! again, sorry!)**

 **Maddie/Seika: Why? Why can't someone else do it?! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HECK ENGLAND OR KAITO ARE! I mean, I do...**

 **ME: JUST DO IT! Hehe, what up Shia Lebouf REFERENCE! WHAT UP SUPERWOMAN REFERENCE!**

 **Kasanoda: Why am I here? I appear in the future chapters.**

 **ME: Oh yeah, you do! We'll be putting you in an enclosed cage until it's your time to shine! *pushes Kasanoda away***

 **Kasanoda: Wait! A CAGE?! NONONONONO-**

 **ME: *put duct tape around him* There. You can shut up and relax until you appear. (am I sadistic or what?! okay, it's not a good thing, isn't it?)**

 **Kasanoda: MMMMHUM! (translation: WAIT! AT LEAST TAKE CARE OF JERRY! HE'S HIDDEN IN ONE OF THE HEDGES!)**

 **Maddie/Seika: Can we just do it now?! I WANT TO LOOK BADASS EARLY SO THAT WAY I WON'T LOOK LIKE SHIT WHEN I DO IT!**

 **ME: Fine. Hey, ANGIE! WE NEED YOU NOW!**

 **Maddie/Seika: Who the hell is that?!**

 **ME: Your stunt double. Just in case you look like shit. :P**

 **Maddie/Seika: YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'LL JUST DO IT NOW! THIS SADISTIC BITCH DOES NOT OWN OHSHC OR ELSE THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!**

 **ME: So true, sista. SO TRUE.**

 **Angie: SO you wanted me here? Make it snappy or else I'm leaving. I BETTER be paid overtime for this shit.**

 **ME: You know what? Angie, you're fired. Hey, Kasanoda, Hand over $300.**

 **Kasanoda: MHYHUUMM! (translation: HELL NO! I RATHER SEE MY FURRY FRIENDS DIE THEN DO THAT! Actually, here's the money...)**

 **ME: Now that's a good boy. Here, Angie. Now leave or else.**

 **Angie: Or else what?**

 **ME: Tamaki, Kyoya. Come here.**

 **Tamaki: TODAY IS THE DAY I'LL BEAT THE RECORD OF EATING 20 BAGS OF CRACKER JACKS IN 10 MINUTES!**

 **Kyoya: You can leave and never speak of this again, or would you like my handsome soldiers cater to you in prison? *flashes evil glare***

 **Angie: (God, they're idiots, but handsome ones.) Uh, um, BYE! I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT WITH UM, MY FORK! YEAH, MY FORK! *zooms off***

 **Me: Okay, now let's try this again.**

 **Maddie/Seika: Again, this sadistic bitch that kinda acts like me does not own OHSHC or else THIS would happen.**

 **Kasanoda: MMMMUHUMMMHU! (translation: Foul Language and some suggested themes are in this fanfic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BY A VICTIM OF HERS.)**

Chapter 3:

THE COSPLAY CONTEST THAT KINDA RESEMBLES THE "HARUHI BEACH INCIDENT!" (LAST PART, I PROMISE. I PROMISE. NEXT PART WILL BE GOOOD~) *PART 5*

"M-Mewp Pe!" I turned around to see Renge with a cloth over her face held be a person. I couldn't see his face since the lights backstage were slightly dimmed. Then I was held in the same position too. The cloth was heavily dosed with a sleeping drug. I heard a gruff but young voice say "Shh. Go to sleep little bitch. Go to sleep." The last thing I saw was Renge falling asleep. My eyelids then droopily closed, and I blacked out.

"H-Huh?" I looked around, and it seems that Renge and I were tied up in the back alley, with our 2 kid-nappers around us. What the fuck?...

"Ahh, so Bitch #2 woke up. Hey, Alvin? Did ya give Bitch #1 an overdose?" The guy supposably named Alvin, was sharpening his knife.

" Huh? Nope. Bitch did herself." He turned to face me, and touched my cheek in a creepo way. I need to get out of this, NOW.

"Bitch, you'll make us a lot of moolah. Boss gonna be proud." He chuckled and elbowed Alvin, possibly to gut us now. Shit. I need to wake up Renge! I elbowed her, then punched her back **(they're tied up.)** , and then...I couldn't think of what else to do. Ah! My FUCKING SWISS ARMY KNIFE! Halalojah! I got the multi-use knife out of my secret pocket that they never bothered to check, flicked out the blade, and started cutting the rope. I hope this won't take long...

"Alvin, where the fuck is Theodore?" Aww great. The chipmunks come to kid-nap us. What's next? The 3 Stooges hire us to be on Jersey Shore?! (1)

"Don't know. Fucker's always late 'cause of him exporting goods for him hooker friends, Seymour." Yep, the chipmunks are here to kid-nap us and gut us.

"Ey, don't call me that in front of our customers! You always call me Captain Hotness!" Yeah..NO. That's worse than your breath. And your breath smells worse than shit. Yeah, WORSE THAN SHIT.

"Yeah, CAPTAIN HOTNESS." You could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but it was...off. Lolly folly! The rope is cut! So the plan is...Oh, yeah. I DON'T actually HAVE a plan yet. Oops. Hurry! He's gonna kill us! Okay, so I have to be faster than the Flash. So, I freed ourselves, push Renge aside, hopefully wake her up, and then be badass. Huh. That's actually good. Okay, count to Dragonball. A for Akame ga Kill, B for Baccano!, C for Card Captor Sakura, and...D FOR DRAGONBALL! TIME TO SHINE! I got up, dragged Renge far from the chipmunks, at the back corner of a dead end. The 2 got up, and readied their weapons.

"What the fuck?! I thought I tightened it fine!"

"You didn't get nough rope, dumbass!" I smirked, and showed them my swiss army knife.

"You are TRULY dumbasses. Didn't even bothered to check our pockets." They gritted their yellow teeth, grasping onto their knifes. Correction: Alvin has his pathetic kitchen knife and Seymour has his pistol and bat.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" They lunged towards me, but they were so slow, so I stepped aside, giving me enough time to push Renge out of the back alley. Thank god she woke up!

"Renge! RUN AND CALL THE POLICE! I HAVE IT COVERED HERE!" I winked at her, and oh great. I kicked Alvin in the gut, and made a cut on Seymour's thigh.

"But-But-" God, Renge, why stutter?

" JUST GO!" She ran as fast as she could, disappearing before my eyes.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE BEATEN BY A LITTLE BITCH!" Seymour limped over, trying to get a good swing at me. The bat came flying at me, but I caught it midway, taking the bat away from creepo guy. I smirked and bonked his head a couple of times, then kicked him across the back alley.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT SEYMOUR!" Alvin charged at me, but I stepped aside, and that gave me enough time to swing at at him, since he delayed at that left corner. THANK GOD FOR CREATING CORNERS!

"Ugh..."

"Hell..." Good. they're both in NO condition to fight. I hope that Theodore guy doesn't come. Oh great, I just jinxed myself.

"Seymour! Alvin! You lied to me! You said that there were 2! And now you got beaten by a bitch?! Why always leave the dirty work to me?..." He looked around, and saw me.

"Oi, girlie! You see what I have?" He opened his trench-coat,filled with goods and weapons. "You know what happens when you get naughty, don't you?" He laughed and I made a "what the fuck is he doing" face.

"And you got into a bit too much trouble. So why dn't we play a game?" He grinned and got a hacksaw out. Shit. Liv,Charlie,Drake, I hope you guys can take care of my notebooks when I die.

"Okay, but if I win, you have to let all the girls you captured free, deal?"

"Like the hell I'll lose!" He ran towards me, and I jumped on his head and leaped, sliding across to the other side.

"Shit! Can't you stay still like a good girlie?!" He came at me again, and I flicked out ALL the blades on the Swiss army knife. Oh, I'm just getting started, old pervert!

"BUT REMEMBER! I'M NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLIES!" I teased him, slicing his left arm as I ran past him. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Seika! Are you alright!" Shit, Hikaru. He's gonna mess up.

"SO YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY?! HAHAHA!" I blushed, and that's the last words coming out of your mouth, mister.

"SHUT UP! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I stabbed him in the back, giving him a final blow.

"Sei-chan, are they dead?" I looked up to see the police with the host club. I grinned, and faced them.

" Nope! I knew where to stab so that way they're still alive! Even though they're bad, I still want to give them another chance in life!" I grinned, and dragged all the bodies together, removing any weapons they had. Alvin, coughing blood, took my hand and said something to me.

"T-Thanks. Th-Thank you for giving an ass like me another chance. I would like to see my little girl again..." I smiled and thanked him back. It's like that warm,fuzzy feeling you get from doing something good, you know? The host club stared at me, and I realized that I was covered in bruises and scratches.

"I look like a mess, don't I? Hehe, sorry for worrying all of you guys!" I rubbed the back of my head, while I walked towards them. Huh, maybe Liv's aikido (2) lessons made some use.

"MY OWN DAUGHTER IS SOOO STRONG!~ CAN YOU TEACH DADDY HOW TO FIGHT, TOO?~" Aww great, he stole Armstrong's and Ed's sparkles!

"Maybe, Tamaki. But for the last time, I'm NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" He went to his Emo Corner. Aww snap...Wait! I see Haruhi!~ Hue hue hue...

"Haruhi!~ YOUR FEMENINE FRIEND HERE WANTS YOU TO BOND WITH FRENCH DUDE HERE!~" Shitty poop. I sound like that guy now. He looked up with puppy eyes. I've gotta admit, that is pretty damn cute. She gave in and took Tamaki to the food trucks across the street.

"Sei-chan, who taught you how to fight?"

"My little sister. Funny how she's more athletic than me." Hunny's eyes sparkled, and told me something was going to happen.

"Cool! Can you teach how to too?"

"Sure! It's basically a mix between aikido and street fighting, which is basically how commoners fight, but even people that don't know how to fight know some techniques, like blocking a blow with your arm, punching, stuff like that."

"That's easy! Hey, you should come over to our dojo (3) sometime, kay?" I nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, that will be fun." Hikaru walked faster, catching up with our pace.

"So,Seika. Wanna,um, hang out?" I looked at him weirdly, but I just guessed it was some bonding time, since he most likely wanted to make up for his mannerism towards me. I nodded, and grabbed his hand, running back to the cosplay contest. Wait. . ?! The world is ending. The world IS ending. Iniciate Robot Fangirl Mode in : 3, 2, 1. . . MOE!~

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Again, thanks SOOOO much for putting up with my shitty writing! And the celebratory chapter for 1,000 views? Her first meeting with the Black Magic Club. GAH! I feel soooo happy! Anyways, onto the references and translations!**

Translations:

aikido (2)- a form of martial arts that originated in Japan (i think?); practiced by Liv and Misaki from Kaichou wa Maid Sama

dojo (3)- a place where people come for classes in martial arts (sorry! i watch too much Ranma 1/2...); usually owned by grumpy old men (i'm being stereotypicial here, am I?)

~References~

The 3 Stooges hire us to be on Jersey Shore?! (1)- Moe, one of the 3, got onto Jersey Shore after separated from the other 2; actually happened in movie; decided it would be good as a reference; clearly states that author lady is a douche :P

 **This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	11. Chapter 5

**~ ANNOUCEMENT ~**

 **Guys, thanks soo much for still staying with me even though I get worse and worse in writing! Sorry about last chapter's cringeworthy fighting scene! I'm really bad at writing action scenes, so please bear with me! I'll link the sequel at the end but WARNING! It contains SOME spoilers and if you HATE spoilers, then DON'T READ IT! READ IT AFTER I FINISH THIS FANFIC! I might end it in 40~60 chapters depending how much I write. :P Also, I'm also doing a truth or dare, Q &A, AND some behind the scenes and deleted scenes! leave some suggestions for truths, dares, and questions! onto the disclaimer and warning! PLEASE READ THEM FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE ER, IN OTHER WORDS, EMERGENCY ROOM.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or else by now those ugly ass yellow uniform dresses would've been history.**

 **Warning: I have a potty mouth (i.e. i cuss). And also some, okay, a lot, of pop culture references here. Exhibit A: I see Nikki Minaj nude twerking with Miley Cyrus. Exhibit B: I have to welcome you to the latest exhibit: 100 Pop Culture References that Dissed off Hello Kitty. Again, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 5:

Welcome to Ouran Academy! We hope we can annoy you in the stupidest ways possible! (what me and my OC think about the vibe that they give off)

"So,Seika. Wanna,um, hang out?" I looked at him weirdly, but I just guessed it was some bonding time, since he most likely wanted to make up for his mannerism towards me. I nodded, and grabbed his hand, running back to the cosplay contest. Wait. . ?! The world is ending. The world IS ending. Iniciate Robot Fangirl Mode in : 3, 2, 1. . . MOE!~

"Gah! What a bad dream! What a baaa-" I spotted the photo booth pics Hikaru and I took. Oh god. So it did happen. I groaned and facepalmed myself, getting out of bed while doing so. Ah! I have good news!~ This is my first day of school at Ouran! Is that considered bad news? I think so. And...BLACK MAGIC CLUB! EEE! I'M PROBABLY THE FIRST FANGIRL TO SEE WHAT THEY DO! HAHA! SUCK ON A DICK, PEOPLE! SUCK IT! BECOME PREGNANT! Oh my fuck, what has gotten into me? Oh yeah, maybe I can summon a portal to my dimension by doing black magic! This is a good chance! But then I have to go back to the evil cotton farm owner (1). Aw great. Just fucking my dad great. Oh that sounded wrong. Can you delete that, author lady? **(No.)** Please? **(Fuck no. It's funny. Since you neve-)** Okay, that should shut her up! Back to the story! Oh wait. Timeskip!~ You don't want to know about how I dress for the school!~ It's a surprise!~ **(since when was she ever peachy?)**

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE WALLFLOWER (2):** " _Basically a gothic version of Ouran."~_

"Man, is Yuzuha an awesome seamstress or what?! This skirt is awesome! Just need to ask her to make 50 more.." I was wearing the black skirt that Yuzuha made, along with an undershirt covered by a white button-up, my trusty combat boots with knee-length socks, and to top it all off, a men's size small Ouran blazer. And of fucking course I would wear a tie with it! I wanna make a fashion statement AND be comfortable at the same time! Oh what the fudge okra is that in my room? I JUST spotted the thing NOW?! I opened the bag, and it turns out it was filled with school supplies, but only covered with rich people stuff. 10 Oxygels (3), 5 white erasers, 2 binders with 5 transparent pockets, a pencil case, 2 4 subjects notebooks, a pack of highlighters and colored pens, my awesome school bag, some lead for the pencils, a calculator, and A LOT of lined paper. And did I mention I read the note that said HIKARU BOUGHT IT FOR ME AND I HAVE TO PAY HIM 15000 YEN BACK FOR IT? **(no.)** Oh stop ruining the moments, author lady! Oh well, I can pay him back by buying him stuff or stealing Kyoya's credit cards. Actually, I'll just buy him stuff and not let Kyoya force me to join that club. **(wow. never knew you were that smart.)** Shut up, you otaku (4)! Anyways, I should just buy him stuff with the money Renge and I split. **(they won 2nd place in the cosplay contest, won small amounts of cash, and in total won a bit over 70000 yen at the convention.)** Thanks for telling them my life story, you fucker! **(You're welcome, you cunt.)** Okay. It's only 6:34. Wait. Since when do I wake up early?! Oh well. I have about an hour to organize my school stuff. Okay. TIMESKIP!~ **(another this early again?! okay, fine. i don't have to write much then.)**

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY TUBA-KUN (5): "** _Practice playing your instruments! It's fun, fun, FUN!"~_

"Seika-chan!~ Time to go!~" Oh my great. She's gonna go into Maes Hughes Mode (6). I sighed as I walked down the stairs carrying my school bag. Wait, that was a poor choice in words. I sighed LOUDLY as I FUMBLED down the stairs, DRAGGING my school bag. Ah, now that's better. But alas, I have a bad hair day, and it looks like it's thinning and by the time I'm 18, I'll have less hair than Donald Trump. Even with a toupee and a duck face to hide it. I-

"UMPH!" Yuzuha just HAS to suffocate me with her famous Armstrong bear hugs (7).

"EEE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! WHEN YOU COME BACK REMEMBER TO COME TO MY STUDIO!~" She spun me around and around and around and around and around and-ugh, I don't even.

"Mom, stop spinning this idiot otaku around! She's going to make us late for school!" Ahh Kaoru, sometimes you are a bitch, sometimes you act gay, but this time you act like Hikaru. Remind me to sneak porn into their room and get him in trouble, author lady. **(uh huh. booked in at 3 PM on this Thursday.)**

"Either she calls a commoners' taxi, walk, or run! We are not waiting for her!" Awww, how considerate of you, Hikaru! Next time I'll bike to school and take shorcuts, getting there earlier than you and booby-trapping your desk with porn! Remind me to do so tomorrow, author lady!~ **(since when am I your slave?! i can't remember anything! aww great, how did i become her slave in the first place?!)** Umph! Ahh, finally she put me down!

"Seika-chan, come home by 6 today!~ We have some modeling to do!~" I sighed, and sadly agreed. Why couldn't I have stayed at the sane people's houses? I waved to Yuzuha and the maids that would've been perfect stunt doubles for Belarus and Renge (8). If not, then fantastic. I saw the twins already in the car, playing on their DS looking devices. Kaoru looked up and nudged Hikaru, and they looked up at me, probably pissed. They scooched aside and left an open seat. I took the seat, putting my bag on the floor, not saying a word. About halfway to Ouran, I was already beating 5 evels, soon to be 6, on Kaoru's DS looking device, which is called an SD Lite. Kaoru looked amazed by my gaming skills, and sooner or later Hikaru started peeking, turning off his SD Lite and putting it in his bag. Then I defeated the Level 11 boss, Lord Goealth, with half of my health bar depleted.

"Whoa! You defeated Goealth in one try! I tried to skip levels and beat him, but I always forget that his minions give you poison when you attack them! How did you do it?!" Easy. I cheated and took advantage of the glitch that happened, but I'm just going to lie because I don't wanna come off as a lazy cheater even though I am.

"Simple. Save up money, go to the shop to buy a bunch of healing potions and poison, switch in and out melee and sniping weapons while keeping a safe distance, use the potions a the right time, and for the final blow, lure Goealth towards his minions, kill him, back up, and the explosion kills off his minions." I wasn't ENTIRELY lying because that's what I did, but the glitch was that the shop, even without money, you can buy ANYTHING. So I bought a few stacks of potions, and BAM! Killing the devil's spawn like a boss!

"Hey, our mom wanted to give you this. You know, just in case of an emergency. Your number's 103-1126. Here, try calling your phone." He whipped out a black flip-phone with a cute key-chain, along with a piece of paper, most likely the host club's contact numbers. I squealed like a pig, bouncingup and down as Hikaru stared at me with disgust. Yesterday he was a sweet pea and now he's just a sour sour lemon.

"Thanks soo much! I really need to pay you guys back, giving me free hospitality, and now a PHONE?! That's wayyy too much!"

"No, it didn't seem like you had a phone on you, anyways. Keep it! We already installed the family plan for you, and besides us, you can contact Renge or Haruhi in case if you needed a time away from insane people!" I giggled, since when do I giggle?

"Thanks! Hey, can you give me a map of the school? It's pretty big, having 4 buildings plus 5 sheds, after all."

"I'll give you a tour, but I can ask Ms. Tukame if you could get a map." I bear-hugged him and Hikaru, like the sour-pussy he is, groaned and sighed. Wait, when did I started acting like one of those annoying, high-pitched, really girly girls?! **(since this morning.)** That was a rethorical question! Whatever. Oh! We are already here! Okay, so go to office, then to class, lunch, more class, and then clubs. Okay. shouldn't be hard. Remember to NOT act like a douche, not to be rude, and...HOW THE FUCK DID MY ANIME NOTEBOOK GET IN HERE?! Oh well, I guess I can write a few more pages since I'm basically getting a "behind the scenes" tour. And in case if you're wondering, I'm writing these anime notebooks beca- **(because she can publish them when she grows up, making them into anime profiles and some bus stuff, making a lot of moolard. i mean, moolah. she's written over 30 of them, ever since she was 7/8. she also-)** THANK YOU FOR TELLING THEM MY FIRST DRAFT FOR MY AUTOBIOGRAPHY, HEHE! **(again, this is proof that she pauses every scene while watching anime to get details and more so that she's an ultra-hardcore otaku. so YOU have no right to call me an otaku even though it's true. humph.)** AGAIN, THANKS SOOOO MUCH! Why does she have to be my consience in the first place? That cunt. **(hey, at least i'm not writing a death scene for you! and plus, you are going to-oh. i shouldn't say that.)** What? Say what? **(spoilers.)** Oh. Okay. Now were are at the school. Yay. What's their slogan? TIME FOR SOME REALLY RUDE COMMENTS TOWARD MIDDLE-CLASS PEOPLE? LET'S SIP OUR TEA AS OUR SERVANTS DO OUR HOMEWORK? BE NICE TO EVERY BITCH- **(now YOU'RE the one that's being rude.)** you see? Sorry. Back to my life story! Or rather, the present. Actually-

"COMMERCIAL TIME!~" Oh fuck me. I just SCREAMED out my thoughts. But anyways, COM-

"MERCIAL TIME!~" AUTHOR LADY, STOP WRITING MY THOUGHTS OUT LOUD! **(sorry. #butterfingers #PopularMMOsreference)** Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me like I was demented. Well, I AM. GO SUCK IT! **(don't forget to swallow!~)**

 **~VERY SHORT TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ZEST TOOTHPASTE (9):** _"Minty fresh with ZEST!"~_

 _"_ Now here's the map of the academy. I know how you feel. Even working here for over 5 years I still get lost! Hehe!" I smiled awkwardly and took the map from the overly-giddy secretary.

"Thanks, Ms. Tukame! See you around!" Why do I have to fake my personality? Oh yeah, because that way I won't be a weirdo.

"Let's see...Aw man! English classes?! I already know English! Let's try to say...home! H-H-Hoe.  Okay. At least I know how to say hoe! I guess it's like learning how to speak Japanese back at home. Okay, it's in the East Wing, English Room 1-A. Oh. I guess I didn't tell Yuzuha that I'm a grade above that. Oh well, it's gonna be easy peasy lemony squezey! All review stuff! Except for English, of course." I hummed "Sakura Kiss" (10) as I skipped through the hallways, following the shortest route to the classroom. What? I'm lazy! Lazy people are the smartest because they always find the easiest ways to stuff in life so that way they won't have to burden themselves! And my IQ is 128 **(same with me. because this bitch here is supposed to be the prettier, taller, and better version of me, except she acts like me. oh wait, i'm basically calling myself a bitch. damn!)** Hah! Thanks for the complinment, you cunt! Again, I'm a bit above average, so everything should be more or less of a challenge for me. Oh. My. Fuck. Anime. THERE ARE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE WAITING TO GO IN! Oh well, this is good! I can make allies and I can find out who's the Regina George (11) of the school, teach her a lesson, forgive her, and BAM! EVERYONE WILL BOW DOWN TO MY BIDDING! THIS IS AS CLOSE AS IT GETS TO WORLD DOMINATION! YASSS! **(oh god. be prepared for a female Adolf Hitler and a WW3.)** Hey! I won't kill random people just because of their races and shit! I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING NEXT MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. THAT WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! And you know what?! I'll make them LOVE anime. If they don't, DISCRIMINATION! Not including Kayla and Sasha, though. **(proof that she's racist to peeps that hate anime. i'll just write the death scene to prevent this from happening.)** Fine! I won't do world domination! I WILL DO, HOWEVER, WORLD DOMINATION AND WORLD PEACE! **(more proof that her IQ of 128 is just mostly anime stuff. not reality.)** I'll just shut up now. Uh oh. Girl in duck dress with hella amazing curls coming over. **(CODE RED! SOUND THE ALARM! YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN! BYE!)** Ahhh, fuck me now.

"Hi! I see that you aren't wearing the school's uniform but rather a men's blazer with a black skirt. Why?" Bitch, you are in that dress. HOW CAN YOU NOT FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE?!

"Oh, this thing? Haha! I'm only wearing this since those dresses are so fucking uncomfortable! And I'm not violating the dress code since I'm wearing a men's blazer, am I?" I instantly covered my mouth since you know, rich girls don't cuss. Am I being stereotypical here? She covered her mouth, and started giggling. Yep, I AM stereotypical.

"Haha! Don't worry, I use commoners' language around my friends! I've heard that you made a big ruckus in the host club yesterday! You are already known by so many girls! They hope that you would be there sometime soon! They loved your company!" I slowly pulled my hands away from my mouth, slowly forming a smile. Am I becoming a turtle? Slowly doing stuff? Slowly thinking?

"Really? I can't believe that I'm already famous! Oh! How rude of me! My name is Seika, Seika Hatsuyuki! It's nice to meet you!" I put my hand in front of me, and she shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Seika! I'm Ayumi, Ayumi Kobatsuya! I forgot to mention this, but you look so pretty when you smile!"

"R-Really? Me, pretty?! No way! Wait, doesn't your mom own a famous chain of pastry restaurants called Kobatsuya Kiss?" She nodded, and did I tell you that the twins quizzed me on the people I should know? Their names, what their parents do so I don't look like a fool?

"Yes! Have you tried our newly released Red Velvet Cherry Cake with Strawberries? Their my mom's newest creation that's only for the winter!"

"No, but I'm delighted to try! Say, which club are you in?"

"Guess! Not many get it right!" Luckily the twins quizzed me. Whoever gets it right is promoted straight away to "best friend." She only had one, but she moved to Germany.

"Is it...um...Swim Team and Art?" Ayumi's eyes brightened, then she side-hugged me.

"Yes! Yes! Everyone thinks I'm only in one club, but I got permission from Mr. Souh to attend 2! EEE! You are officially my BEST FRIEND!" A few minutes, no seconds, girls surrounded us.

"Aren't you the girl from yesterday? What you did was soo AWESOME!"

"What's your name? Why are you wearing that?"

"Are you single? What's your blood type? What's your relation to the host club?"

"I've heard that you've been living with the Hitachiin twins. Is that true? I going to be soooo jealous if you say yes!"

"Where were you born?"

"Hey, hey, HEY! CALM DOWN! I'LL INTRODUCE MYSELF PROPERLY IN CLASS! FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT TO CHILL WITH ME, YOU CAN! OR BECOME BROS WITH ME! BUT OTHER THAN THAT, NO QUESTIONS!" The crowd was silent. They said sorry and shit, but I don't blame them. I mean, I stick out like Ikkaku with hair (12)! Some, and by some I mean 4, stuck around and kept me distracted with their shitty talking. Or should I say, SHITAKE?! What? Nobody gets it? NIGAHIGA REFERENCE PEOPLE! Anyways, the bell rang and apparently the teacher was INSIDE THE WHOLE TIME! HE FUCKING FORGOT TO UNLOCK THE DOOR! What a-

"Everyone, please take your seats. We have a new student that was transferred in by Mrs. Hitachiin." Their were lots of gasps. Yeah, yeah, gasp all you want.

"May you come to the front and introduce yourself?" I gulped and walked from the back counter. I stuttered for a moment but calmed myself.

"H-Hey. Yo. Hello. My nam-name is Sei-Seika Hatsuyuki. Some of you might know me as the girl that started a ruckus at the host club yesterday. So, yo. Hi. Hello. Again. Hehe, I'm not wearing the usual uniform because comfyness before style, but I'm not violating the dress code since I AM wearing a men's blazer, which is considered to be wearing a uniform, thank you very much. Now to answer some of your questions earlier, yes, I'm single, but if you hit on me or try to hard, I'll kick your ass. Sorry bout the language. I'm a Type O Positive, and my relation to the host club is that I'm currently living with the Hitachiins. Now don't get any wrong ideas now! My parents are good friends with them, and they didn't come back from a business trip and our winter house isn't ready yet, so...I'm living with them for now. And yeah. That's just about it." I gave a crooked smile and bowed. I grabbed my bag and sat in an empty seat, right next to Ayumi's. I heard some insults and stuff when returning to my seat, like that gurl is the stuff! or i hope she can be my friend! But I am shit. I mean, yo? Hi? Hello? Oh god, barista, bring me some of your best poison. I need to drown myself in the stuff. Or better yet, impale me on one of the stakes Vlad has. Timeskip, because things are going downhill. Other words, shitty.

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BEVMO!:** " _Getting your parents drunk in wine since the store ever opened!"_

"Ugh, I thought it would be all review! But nooo, schools always have to put you in the gifted classes!" Yeah, in algebra,science, and health science (i.e. learning CPR, puberty), they caught that I was a year above what they were teaching, so I transferred to the 2nd years' classes, but still keeping my same English class because I can only say "hoes" instead of "homes." Oh yeah, did I mention it was lunch?

"Don't be sad, homie. At least they don't give extra homework." Did she just say homie? My god, I need some painkillers right now.

"Homie?" This is time to question her sanity.

"Yeah! Like, yo dawg! What's a boppin? That kind of homie!" Yep, she's as insane as me.

"Oh! Hehe..." She then broke the silence by asking the million dollar question. Why couldn't I get along with a chill, composed, polite little lady?! Oh well, at least I don't have to use my annoying as fuck fake personality.

"This question might be asked too soon, and I understand if you don't trust me. You can tell me later, if you must. But...whodoyalike?"

"Huh? Say that again?" I'm challenging her to say it again, then going into Hulk Mode and Hulk Smash her ass off.

"Who. Do. You. Like." I stared at her, then stared at the ground, blushing mad red. I stuttered, then guess who comes to save me? The twins.

"Yo, idiot." Yo? YO?! What's with people and rapper language these days?!

"Hi, Seika."

"Oh may god! You didn't tell me that you're friends with them!~" She sparkled and giggled and, basically "flowers of moe!~" That kind of stuff

"I'm not! I just live with them! What are you guys doing?"

"Checking up on you. How hell treating you?"

"Like shit. Put me in fucking gifted classes." They nodded and sat down. By the way, Ayumi's still doing whatever the hell she's doing.

"Are you coming to the host club today?" I shook my head, and grinned at them.

"Nope! Instead I'm going to the Black Magic Club! It seems like fun! You guys should join me!" They shuddered at the thought, and backed away a good 50 feet. Ayumi sopped doing whatever the hell she's doing and sparkled in excitement.

"The BLACK MAGIC CLUB?! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO JOIN! THEY ARE JUST MISUNDERSTOOD PEOPLE, LIKE COMMONERS AND OTAKUS!~" I sweatdropped at that, but what she said was unfortunately true. Us otakus ARE misunderstood people. They just don't get it. WE ARE INTERESTED, NOT OBSSESSED, WITH JAPANESE STUFF BECAUSE EVERYTHING JAPANESE IS AWESOME! I have a dream that one day, otakus and peeps alike, would believe in the religion of ANIME and walk down streets holding hands like BROTHERS AND SISTERS! Okay, the brothers and sisters part was a bit creepy. Author lady? Author lady? **(moved to another fanfic due to antisocialness. may come back in 5 centuries.)** I forgot that the cunt bitch left. Great. No advice.

"Wanna, um, go join? The first meeting is in the school's basement at club hours." She sparkled more than Edward. No, not Edward Elric, mind you. The always staring 24/7 pale as fuck EDWARD CULLEN. The ONLY vampire in FMA is most likely Armstrong, unless he stole pixie dust, vampire sparkles, AND every pink dye in the world.

"YES! EVERYONE THINKS I'M WEIRD THINKING ABOUT THEM THAT WAY! Oh yeah," She grinned evilly, "Who do ya like? I'll tell you mine first. Nekowaza. Another reason why to join." She blushed heavily, then stared back at me with her cocoa brown eyes.

"Well?"

"Promise you won't tell ANYONE. Not even a rock."

"I promise! Best friends are like sisters! We bicker and fight, but we always look out for each other, no matter how much we hate each other!"

"I-It-It's...um, Hikaru. Hikaru Hitachiin." She gasped loudly, and then put her right pinkie out.

"I promise I won't tell ANYONE! I promise, promise, PROMISE!~" I linked my left pinkie with her right, then, at the same time, we chanted the phrase that sealed our promise.

"Pinkie promise! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick 1000 needles in my eye!" We even did hand motions! How childish is that?!

"Who do you have next?"

"I have...Home Economics with Mr. Watabe, then...I'm basically free!"

"Me too! Then I have art club, but I can skip half of it if I want, so...at 3:35, do you think the Black Magic Club is still going to be opened?"

"I think if we run there. I mean, they would let ANYONE in since they're SUPER lonely. It's worth a shot!"

"Okay then! It a plan! Explore the school while I'm in art club or something! Or...You can join the hos-" I clammed my hand over her mouth, and making a "what the hell are you thinking" face.

"No! It's a HOST CLUB, not a HOSTESS CLUB. Hey, that's an idea! Why not we make a HOSTESS CLUB?! I KNOW THE EXACT PERSON I NEED IN THIS CASE!" I whipped out my phone, called Renge because I don't want to walk, and I told her my idea.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL! I'LL MAKE PLANS WITH THE SUPERINTENDENT TO SEE IF WE CAN OPEN A CLUB, THEN WE HIRE PEOPLE, OR LADIES! EEEE! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOO MUCH FUN!" I giggled with her, and introduced her to her equally crazy person that's my friend. Let's just put a timeskip to avoid any squealing and fangirling complaints. Actually, I'll end this chapter here since AUTHOR LADY ain't doing nothing! Onto...stuff. I guess?

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Hey, it's Maddie. You know, that crazy bitch's OC? Yeah, I'm filling in for her since she decided to abandon me, but NOT the story. She'll be back, I promise! Let's see...She left me a note saying that she's going to Arizona...blah blah stupid stuff...AHA! She said to do a Q &A while she's gone! So...I guess leave some questions about ANYTHING? And it also says...R&R? Whatever that means...and to review on her mistakes and comment about stuff? Anyways, before it gets TOO chaotic, onto TRANSLATIONS AND REFERENCES!~ Hehe...I'M NEVER SAYING THAT AGAIN.**

~No translations. Makes my job easier.~

~References~

evil cotton farm owner (1)- supposed to be a reference to cotton farm owners that abuse their slaves back in the day...WHY DOES SHE PUT DEPRESSING STUFF IN HERE?!

The Wallflower (2)- a REALLY underrated anime that has 26 episodes, kinda like a gothic Ouran with a more realistic art style. except when drawing chibis, of course...

Oxygels (3)- REALLY REALLY EXPENSIVE LEAD PENS THAT COST $15 EACH. I still want one...

Otaku (4)- supposed to be a translation but I'm too lazy, the author lady bitch ain't here to boss me around. you guys already don't need this translated, anyways. :P

Tuba-Kun (5)- a mascot from Sound! (i.e. Hibike!) Euphorium!; really awesome soundtrack, anime released in 2014 or 15

Maes Hughes Mode (6)- something author bitch made up. really terrifying in my opinion if you ask me.

Armstrong Bear Hugs (7)- another torture device author bitch cunt made up.

Perfect Stunt Doubles For Belarus and Renge (8)- Belarus from Hetalia and Renge could be long-lost twins, based on their looks AND personality. at least in this fanfic author bitch toned down Renge's fangirlyness because it sickens her to write it.

Zest! Toothpaste (9)- an actual toothpaste that she made for an science experiment. also she made the slogan too.

Sakura Kiss (10)- if you don't know the song already, PAY ATTENTION TO THE CREDITS AT THE BEGINNING! ahem. I mean, it's OHSHC theme song.

Regina George (11)- from Mean Girls. with African Lindsay Lohan. and boob-fortune telling Amanda Seyfried. the worse you can get is a Godzilla cosplaying as Regina George. I'M NOT KIDDING.

Ikkaku with hair (12)- REALLY FREAKY LOOKING IF YOU ASK ME. DON'T BOTHER USING THE WEB TO LOOK AT THIS. A BLEACH REFERENCE. ANIME WITH DEMON KILLING TEENS AND WOMEN WITH BIG HONKA HONKAS.

 **So remember to R &R, comment on her mistakes, and leave some, or in this case, A LOT of QUESTIONS FOR THE Q&A. SHE SAYS THAT WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO MORE IF SHE KEEPS DISSAPPEARING LIKE THAT. Also...hey guys, come HERE! Get ready...**

 **Everyone from OCs to the whole OHSHC Cast: 3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!~ *starts partying***


	12. Q&A!

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! Since NO ONE took the time to correct my mistake of putting Chapter 5 INSTEAD OF CHAPTER 4 *glares at Maddie*, I'm COMPLETELY SORRY! AND...HEY! THIS IS OUR FIRST Q &A! And I think some of them are still drunk from the New Year's Party that they had WITHOUT ME! *glares at them* Anyways, Maddie, my other OCs, and Mori are on trash duty since they are not completely drunken idiots. Besides, who got beer in the first place?! We are all minors here! Anyways, let's check up on them with the nifty hidden camera I placed! *types in random code to unlock footage***

 **Maddie: *sighes* I wish I was somewhere else, not picking up trash or cleaning up barf...*uses scooper to pick up candy wrappers***

 **Mori: Hmm. (Translation: It's my fault that Mitsukuni got drunk...)**

 **Kayla: Why am I even here? Humph. At least I got my least favorite outfit on. I can get this shit dirty any way I want. *delicately picks up beer bottle***

 **Sasha: Don't complain, this is a GREAT way to clear your mind! *optimisticly empty trash can***

 **Kayla: Yeah, while smelling the great aroma of barf and hearing drunk people make Star Tree references.**

 **Margo: It's Star TREK. Kayla, get with the geeks.**

 **Kayla: I'm ALREADY WITH GEEKS, GEEK.**

 **Margo: Even though we're friends, I have to do this every so often. *sings "Never Gonna Give You Up like a drunk person***

 **Kayla: OH HELL NO! *dumps trash on Margo***

 **Margo: NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE!**

 **Drunk Person: Never...Hic...Gon...Na...TELLALIEANDHURTYOU, BABY! *raises beer bottle***

 **Kayla and Margo: OH SHADDUP! *throws beer bottle at him***

 **Maddie: Humph. Even though I'm not the "mom" of the group, Margo, aren't YOU supposed to be THE MOM?**

 **Margo: What? I was trying to give Mrs. I want Ryan Gosling here a lesson. Humph.**

 **Kayla: Yeh, but yeh homie ain't doggin around with brownies...**

 **Margo and Maddie: Are you suggesting that Margo's high?**

 **Kayla: Whaddya think, Bob Marley?**

 **Margo and Maddie: *facepalms***

 **Okay...*logs out of laptop* Once they're done, we will have our Q &A! YAY! Now let's just wait...*logs on another laptop* What? I'm watching FullMetal Alchemist! Hey, get me a gallon of Coke, 2 big boxes of prewashed blueberries, and a lounge chair, please. Hey HEY HEY! DON'T YOU GO! NOO-Fine. I'll get it myself.**

~After 6 Hours~

 **Me: Is everyone here?**

 **The OHSHC Cast and my OCs: Yes.**

 **Me: Is everyone not drunk anymore?**

 **The OHSHC Cast and my OCs: Yes.**

 **Me: Then let's get this show on the road! And also, whoever got beer for the party, don't do that again or else we will debone you and stick you onto a stake and-**

 **Maddie: Yes, we get it. You will torture them to death.**

 **Me: In other words, what she said. And I'm not kidding. SERIOUSLY.**

 **The OHSHC Cast and my OCs: *gulps***

 **Me: So, who would like to do the first question? *Maddie raises hand* Okay, then. You first, Mad-Seika. It makes sense, after all.**

 **Maddie: Okay then. *clears throat* The First Q &A question is...HEY! DRUMROLL! *drumroll* Thank you. The first question is from...*drumroll* no one...how depressing...PEOPLE SEND QUESTIONS! WE REALLY NEED SOME FOR ENTERTAINMENT! Thank you. Anyways, we luckily have some questions prepared for ourselves! *everyone cheers* So, first question is for...AUTHOR LADY! Huehuehuehue...this question's good...**

 **Me: Let me see! *looks at question* Holy fuck.**

 **Maddie: What are your TOP 5 ANIME CRUSHES? *grins evilly***

 **Me: Fine. 1. Edward Elric 2. Hikaru Hitachiin 3. Kisshu/Dren 4. Monkey D. Luffy 5. Natsu Dragoneel *goes to emo corner***

 **Maddie: Wow. Never expected 4. and 5. Why not Grey?**

 **Me: Cause I always fall for the hot-headed, can eat a lot, and sarcastic just scream attractive to me...**

 **Maddie: Okay? Next question for...*drumroll* Author Lady again? Hey, did you write all the questions for yourself?**

 **Me: Yeah...**

 **Maddie: Fine then. We will answer your questions with our answers. I guess I'll go. Hey, Margo, wanna read it?**

 **Margo: Sure. This question once belongs to Author Lady but now belongs to...*drumroll* Maddie! This question asks: What are your TOP 5 Worst Anime You Ever Watched?**

 **Maddie: 1. Mermaid Melody 2. School Days 3. Sword Art Online 4. Fairy Tail 5. High School of the Dead I mean, SAO became naturally worse, Mermaid Melody was worse from the beginning, School Days can't even fucking stay in one catagory, High School of the Dead defies gravity with boobs, and Fairy Tail is like a ripoff of One Piece and Naruto combined together!**

 **Margo: Okay then. Who wants to answer the next question? I guess me. Hey, Glasses, can you read the next question?**

 **Kyoya: Certainly. My name's Kyoya, not Glasses. Ahem. The question asks: What was the main idea behind The Girl with the Notebook?**

 **Margo:...I have no fucking clue. *I pop up***

 **Me: I do!~ *everyone facepalms* What? No one sent any questions. Anyways, when I came up with the plot, it was COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THIS PLOT. It has the main character with the same name, but it was more or less based around SAO, since I just finished SAO before my trip to Europe. And since it was a 20-day trip, I gathered (stole) notepads from hotels and jotted down my ideas. And then I was thinking: What if I got with Hikaru?**

 **Maddie: Hey!**

 **Me: Sorry. That was before my infatuation with Edward Elric. And then, BAM! It branched out into this crazy shit! So for the remainder of the trip, I thought out every detail, and every night before I go to sleep to wake up at 6AM to go look at some stupid church, I went over the plot again and again. I didn't write it down, though. AND I had time (i.e. 7 more days) to think about the sequel. I was thinking: What if OHSHC comes into our world? Fuck that. What if Maddie goes back, only this time it's a crossover? Fuck that. What if she brings her friends, but it's a regular fanfic? FUCK THAT SHIT. I IGNORED THAT. I decided it would be a comeback, with her friends, tons of drama, AND a crossover. How to deal with that? WRITING MORE. AND No, I think Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast is like a Part Two of the trilogy, with it's own storyline similar to this story, except MORE ACTION! MORE CUSSING! AND MORE OF HER SISTER! THAT'S RIGHT! THIS TIME IT'S HER SISTER! Ahem. Anyways, I should shut up before I say any SPOILERS!**

 **Maddie: I read it. And...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SHE SNOOPS AROUND IN MY ROOM?! WHY ARE YOU NICER TO HER?!**

 **Me: It was supposed to be a secret. Oh well, cat's out of the bag.**

 **Alphonse: Nooo! Kitty! Don't run away! Brother is just mean! *runs towards cat***

 **Me: Al, why are you even here?**

 **Alphonse: Oh, wrong Q &A. Sorry! *runs back into portal***

 **Me: Anyways, I'm nicer to her because she's a sweetheart, unlike some people *glares at Maddie* , and the world of FMA is harsher then the world of OHSHC, so I'm there to guide her. You, on the other hand, I'm just there to annoy you.**

 **Maddie: WHY YOU-**

 **Me: Before things get out of hand, this is the end of our first Q &A. Be sure to send in questions that we can answer! Or at least Truth or Dare ones! *everyone glares at me* What? I'm planning to do that. Wait! Kyoya, why do you have a DeathNote? Mori, why do you have a harpoon? Maddie, why do you have a butcher knife? Oh god...Fuck me...*screams***

 **-Sorry. Author Lady cannot do ending. Anyways, this is Usa-Chan and Kuma-Chan, signing out for her. *logs off of laptop***


	13. NEW OC!

**~Announcement~**

 **HEY GUYS! THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT MY FRIEND (who shall not be named) DECIDED TO MAKE AN NEW OC FOR ME! IT'S HER OWN OC, SO NONE OF IT BELONGS TO ME! AND THANK YOU MY FRIEND!~ ALSO I MADE A FEW CHANGES TO MAKE THIS PROFILE WORK OUT, AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND! AND IT'S UP TO HER TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH HER OC, SO IF YOU WANT TO PAIR HER UP WITH SOMEONE, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TALK TO HER ABOUT IT! AGAIN, DON'T BE DISAPPOINTED IF SHE DOESN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND, SHE'S MY FRIEND'S OC, NOT MINE!**

OC Profile:

Name: Yuki Aihara (Translation: Snow Indigo Plant)

Age: 15

Born: December 18

Traits:

-Kind (Level 8)

-Genius (Level 9)

-Organized (Level 9)

-Animal Lover (Level 10)

-Attractive (Level 8)

Likes: blurple, pop, sushi, milk tea, The Notebook

Dislikes: orange, country music, spring rolls, orange juice, Nightmare on Elm Street

(cocoa brown hair; emerald green eyes)

Ethnicity: Australian/Japanese (mom's Australian)

Background: parents going through divorce; go lives with younger sister and aunt in Japan

 **So that's basically it! GO check out my latest story, Sweet Dreams, Otaku! I'll link that AND another fanfic down below! Tell me what you think of her and don't forget to send some Truth or Dare Questions! Seriously, we need those questions...**

 ***Sweet Dreams, Otaku!* :** s/11726234/1/Sweet-Dreams-Otaku

 ***Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast* :**

s/11681003/1/Grey-Eyed-Beauty-and-the-FullMetal-Beast

 **This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	14. Chapter 6

**~Announcement~  
Hey guys! I have nothing to say. Move along. R&R and don't forget to comment on my mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC or else I would've included Mei in the anime. (Mei's awesome!)**

 **Warning: Profanity and some suggested themes. They are not as polite and dainty like Sakura blossoms in the Spring. They are more like your younger siblings from the depths of Hell. :P**

Chapter 5:

Welcome to the Black Magic Club! No, I didn't read that wrong... (CELEBRATORY CHAPTER FOR REACHING 1,000 VIEWS!~)

"Me too! Then I have art club, but I can skip half of it if I want, so...at 3:35, do you think the Black Magic Club is still going to be opened?"

"I think if we run there. I mean, they would let ANYONE in since they're SUPER lonely. It's worth a shot!"

"Okay then! It a plan! Explore the school while I'm in art club or something! Or...You can join the hos-" I clammed my hand over her mouth, and making a "what the hell are you thinking" face.

"No! It's a HOST CLUB, not a HOSTESS CLUB. Hey, that's an idea! Why not we make a HOSTESS CLUB?! I KNOW THE EXACT PERSON I NEED IN THIS CASE!" I whipped out my phone, called Renge because I don't want to walk, and I told her my idea.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL! I'LL MAKE PLANS WITH THE SUPERINTENDENT TO SEE IF WE CAN OPEN A CLUB, THEN WE HIRE PEOPLE, OR LADIES! EEEE! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOO MUCH FUN!" I giggled with her, and introduced her to her equally crazy person that's my friend. Let's just put a timeskip to avoid any squealing and fangirling complaints.

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY COSTCO:** _"We have unlimited free samples and really good hot dogs. Let the mom stampede begin."_

Where's Asuka or whatever her name is? It's 3 minutes til the time we meet up! God, I'm really bad at remembering stuff...

"SEIIIIKKAAAA! WATCH OUT!" Huh?

"OOF! FUCK DUCKS!"

"OUCHIE MOTHERFUCKER!" I found Ayuka **(AYUMI!)** on top of me, in an awkward position that WAS NOT SEXUAL! Wait wut? **(She was running and tripped, papers flew on your face, she pushed you down. Hope you have back pain.)** And I hope you die of insanity! And oh.

"Sorry! I was running and stuff! Help me pick up these resumes I wrote for us!" The fuck?

"Resumes?"

"Yeah, in case if they ask about us! Remember, I help you with Hikaru and you help me with Nekowaza!~" Ah shit. I just realized that Ayusi **(AYUMI!)** is the girly version of me.

"Okay! Shall we go, milady?" I kneeled down, holding out my hand. She smiled and put her hand in mine, picking up her dress.

"Of course, Lord Dickhead!~"

"I shall guide you through, Milady Asshole!~" We both giggled and I pushed the door, seeing the Black Magic Club host club like, but more gothic and black. I like it already! **(*sweatdrops*)**

"Welcome." Ayume **(Whatever. Not gonna help you with names.)** was fangirling hardcore and I was sweatdropping, but excited for what's going to happen. We stood there like idiots, as the Black Magic Club stared in awe. Nekowaza stood up, and approached us. I stood in front of Ayuki in case if she has a fangirl attack.

"Y-Y-You girls are not going to run away? Aren't you scared one bit?" We both shook our heads and I handed him our resumes, which appeared magically in my hands. Wait, how did Ayuke get info about me?!

"Wait. Hand me the Light of Death, please." One of the club members handed him a flashlight, and Nekowaza turned it on, and-GAH! FUCK BRIGHT LIGHTS!

"IT'S YOU! THE CREATURE OF NEUTRALITY! WHAT GREAT DEED SHALL YOU PUT ME TO TASK?!" He bowed down, kissing my feet. LITERALLY.

"Uh...No deed what so ever? Ayuso-"

"Ayumi."

"Uh huh. And I want to join your club. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't know how she got information about me that is horrificly incorrect, but these are resumes. Just read Ayume's-er, AYUMI'S, resume. Since she incorrectly did mine, I'll tell you straight from me." He nodded, and turned off the flashlight. Nekowaza stood up, and told us to go to this room behind the curtain. We followed and OMG! HIS OFFICE IS SOOOOO gothic but modern.

"Please sit. Now, you want to join the Black Magic Club, correct?"

"Yes."

"Y-Yeah..."

"You must follow the club rules in order to stay in the club. It's quite simple, actually. 1. Always wear your black cloak during club hours unless emergencies (i.e. ripped, missing, etc.); then must hand over 9000 yen for damage. It's made of silk from India, so don't damage it. 2. First things first you must perform the newcomers' ritual which takes place here at 1:13 AM in the bell tower at Friday. If you don't attend it, you will ruin our reputation and cannot come back unless you are coming to buy our goods. 3. You will have your own Beelzenef doll, used for our annual puppet shows and communication. If lost, it is irraplacable. You can also use it as a voodoo doll if needed. 4. Club hours are at 3~5, and events like Halloween must be taken seriously and you must partisapate or else you'll lost your privileges of coming to annual events, which are very entertaining. There are positions such as secretary, who takes notes of rituals and events, also recipes. Treasurer counts our funds and makes the posters and sells our mechandise and goods. Vice President plans all the events each week and gets to choose themes and decorate. Now, the most important rule is 5. Take fair warning though, if you think it's too hard to answer or too hard to promise, leave immediately. If you aren't sure, we have a free 1-day trial where you try out our club. Are you ready, Creature of Neutrality and Pretty Virgin?" Ayumi blushed, and gulped deeply.

"Y-Yes, Nekowaza-Sempai."

"Yes."

"Good. Because you passed! Welcome to the club! Remember to attend our newcomers' ritual!~" He started doing a weird swoochy dance with Beelzenef, of course. Now, since Author Lady didn't come AT ALL TO HELP ME THIS CHAPTER, this is the end. AUTHOR LADY COME BACK!

 **~Author's Note~**

 **I'm back! After 500000000 centuries!~ I know it's been what, 2 MONTHS?! THAT'S A LONGGGG TIME! I have a flute test to take next week, so wish me luck!~ Also, I am NOT going to put translations anymore because 1 it wastes time and 2 it makes no sense. So I MIGHT bring back translations back, but I'm not sure. Anyways, HAPPY 1,000 VIEWS!~ I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT WHO CARES!~ This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	15. SO SORRY! sweatdrops

**~VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!~**

 **Hey guys! Last chapter was just an intro, so don't worry! The next chapter will be about the activities in the Black Magic Club, and I've read the rest of the manga series to know what they do!~ And I might incorporate some manga characters into this anime adaptation as minor characters, but they make a BIG impact! So I'm VERY SORRY for slacking off on writing! I just have lots going on and I WILL try to write as soon as possible! Also, if you're interested, you can go check out my autobiography and my fanfic about the life of Trisha Elric on WattPad, so feel free to check them out if you're interested! So again, I'M SORRY FOR NOT WRITING LATELY AND WILL TRY TO WRITE! This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing off. BYE!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**~Announcement~  
Hey guys! This is a continuation of the celebratory chapter for 1,000 views, which I know. It's late! I mean, we're almost to 4,000 views because of YOU GUYS, not me! I really truly do appreciate that! Thank you for that kind gift out of nowhere! So again, thanks so much! Also, reviews are greatly appreciated! I LOVE constructive criticism, so please leave some! Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or else crossovers would happen occasionally, especially with Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, and The Wallflower.**

 **Warning: Explicit language and themes suggested. Leave now if you have a fear of cussing or pop culture references. You have been wa-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T DO THE SEROUS VOICE! I'M SO SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!** _(Why did we trust her in the first place?...)_ _ **(OWWW! CHARLIE FROM CHARLIE'S ANGELS BIT MY FINGER, ERICA!)**_ _(I have the duct tape ready. Where is he?)_

Chapter 6:

Witches and Bitches, Bubble and Brew, Necromancy and Fuck Alois Clancy, This Title is too shitty poop. And long... (This one shows something special; Don't worry, after 1 or 2 chapters the Black Magic Club is going to show up again :P)

"Good. Because you passed! Welcome to the club! Remember to attend our newcomers' ritual!~" He started doing a weird swoochy dance with Beelzenef, of course. Now, since Author Lady didn't come AT ALL TO HELP ME THIS CHAPTER, this is the end. AUTHOR LADY COME BACK!

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY TOY STORY:** _"A psychological horror involving toys and a paranoid kid for kids! Rated PG for Parents aGree!"~_

"And here are your official black cloaks and Beezlenef dolls!~ I hope you enjoy the activities as much as we do! Today we're talking about fashion! Specifically occult club cloaks and the different materials!" Nekozawa clapped his hands happily, while we put on our cloaks. For some weird reason I feel as though I'm wearing the invisible cloak from Harry Potter...Meanwhile Ayumi is most likely dying of fangirling since I can hear her gasping and giggling from 1 foot away.

"Yes we will, Nekozawa-sempai!~ I'm very cursed to be in this club with you!~" I'm scared of her now. Don't tell me she's worse than Yuno Gasai. **(She is probably worse than God knows who.)** Jesus imposters? **(You mean hippies? No. No offense to all the hippies out there. Totally love what you're doing, being environmentally friendly and stuff. Cool beans.)** Okay...ANYWAYS! We went to the main room, seeing all the club members look at up at us. They evilly smiled **(Translation: They smiled.)** and shuffled over here with their Beezlenef puppets **(Translation: They walked and smiled with their cat puppets to them.).**

"Welcome to the Black Magic Club. Make yourselves at home." One of the girls **(I think she's the ONLY girl here. Oh yeah, she wasn't shown in the anime but instead the manga...)** Good to know. Anyways, she came up with a few long strips of paper that I think are fortunes/curses that you can get at the shrines on New Year's.

"Here are fortunes for each of you. You will get your wish granted but it will make the one you curse unlucky. Use it wisely." I took a strip and turned it over. In neat Japanese calligraphy, it says:

 _Creature of Neutrality,_

 _Curse One Befalls_

 _Curse Two Be Free_

 _Curse Three Be Lost_

 _Curse Four..._

 _BE GONE_

That is so weird. I'm actually really scared at this meaning like someone's going to kill me. And how did it know the nickname that Nekozawa gave me? **(I don't know but I'm really scared too. I don't get what it's trying to say.)** I gulped and ignored the scary as fuck message, and looked over at the grinning Ayumi.

"What did you get?" She beamed brightly and giggled. Ayumi handed me the strip happily, like she got the jackpot.

"Just...Look! Hehe!" I looked at it. It was smudged in the corner, most likely by Ayumi's thumb. I tried to decipher the message since my Japanese was only basic. I was dismayed that I could read the hiraganas clearly, like how I would read English. Maybe when I got here it switched my language? It says:

 _May one have the soul of darkness and pure curses,_

 _May one have the soul of lust and insanity,_

 _May they intertwine together peacefully as one,_

 _May as they are one they make love_

Wait. Does that mean Ayumi is going to bang with Nekozawa? Cause she's got lust and insanity, alright. I handed it back to her as she gleefully speaks.

"Do you know what this means?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?! EEEEE!" I covered my ears from the pig squealing and adjusted my cloak. It's a bit long, I shall say, but oh well. I'll fix it tomorrow in Home Ec if I can.

"That you're going to hook up with Nekozawa?" She blushed heavily and put a finger up.

"SHHHH! DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD! EVERYONE'S GOING TO HEAR!"

"But you just said-"

"SHHHHH!" Okay. She's one of those "shut up even though I told you to talk" people. Good to know. GOOD TO FUCKING KNOW.

"Come on! Stop dragging! Let's explore, shall we?" I grabbed her hand excitedly and ran to the shelves of books on black magic, necromancy, witchcraft, and OMG! ALCHEMY! HAHAHAHA! LIV WOULD'VE GRABBED THAT IN A HEARTBEAT!

"Haha! Liv..." Ayumi looked over questionably, then back at the books.

"Why are you laughing? Who's Liv?" Oh shit. I'm in deep water. She's going to find out. LIE LIE LIE! **(Tell her a half truth or something. I'm actually shocked that I sometimes help you.)** Fine.

"Because my sister Liv she is OBSESSED with this anime that has to do with alchemy. See? Look at this book!" I held it out to her, and Ayumi grabbed it with glee. She skimmed through the pages, then stopped at this page with a bunch of transmutation circles and a foreign language?

"Look! This is Wiccan, the sacred language between all users, but mostly among witches! I can read a few words here and there, but it mentions something about Creatures of Neutrality? Isn't that what Nekozawa-sempai called you? He practically worships you like a god or something!" I lifted up my hood to get a better look. Gosh, it's so dim in here! Oh well, better get used to it sooner, bitch. I grabbed a candle stand and held it closer to the book. Let's see...GAH! I CAN'T FUCKING READ THIS CHICKEN SCRAP OF A FUCKER! Wait a minute, why do I have this sudden feelng to say this?... **(Say what?)**

"Let's check the other books about Creatures of Neutrality. I think this has something to do with me. And I think Nekozawa isn't crazy." This could be it. This could be the answer to escape this anime. This could be my holy light.

 **~Author's Note~  
I left this on a cliffhanger because I was too lazy to write the rest. :P Don't worry, the Host Club will be featured soon. I qassure you. This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	17. SCHEDULE!

p style="text-align: center;"strong~ANNOUNCEMENT!~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHey guys! I FINALLY sorted out a schedule for posting chapters, so PLEASE READ THIS! And also I know how to spell schedule! I know I know, I'm soooooo cool! (sarcasm) So yeah. This is for every month, so yeah. Some days I won't be able to post, but it'll DEFINITELY follow this schedule, no matter what! I will start following this schedule next week! And in May I might miss a week because of my sister's wedding, but who cares?!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 1: The Girl with the Notebook/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 2: Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 3: Sweet Dreams, Otaku!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 4: Tokyo Mew Mew: Chocolate Creme a la Mode/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 5 (extra week if available): Random Fanfic or Side Chapter (by side chapter I mean Truth or Dares so PLS send in some T and Ds PLS! THX! :) )/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo yeah. That's the schedule that will be followed starting next month, so yeah. PLEASE SEND IN TRUTH OR DARE QUESTIONS! Also, I NEED MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE! I'm DYING to know what YOU GUYS think! And yeah. This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~/strong/p 


	18. CHAOS EVERYWHERE!

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! Today's VERY special, you know why? (Because you're finally nice?) SHADDUP! Today is VERY special BECAUSE OF...**

 **TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER! That's right, SOMEONE ACTUALLY sent in MULTIPLE TRUTH OR DARE QUESTIONS! Thanks so much to DolphinMermaidSparkle, who I'm doing a collab with for her fanfic, with is linked here:**

s/11776299/1/Tokyo-Mew-Mew-Chocolate-Creme-a-la-Mode

 **So yeah. This is actually a "little" crossover between Sweet Dreams, Otaku! and The Girl with the Notebook, so...THINGS GONNA BE CHAOTIC! Here it goes! LET THEM IN!~**

Key:

 **Bold-Author Lady**

Regular-TGWTNB Cast

 _Italics-SDO Cast_

 **Author Lady: Hey yo!**

TGWTNB Cast: Welcome to the host- er, Truth or Dare chapter! (Hunny: Is there cake?)

 _SDO Cast: Why are we even here...*sweatdrops*_

 **Author Lady: So anyways, my good friend Dolphin-**

Tamaki: YOU HAVE A DOLPHIN?! CAN I PET IT?~

 _Ed: Her friend's NAME is Dolphin, you dumbass!_

Tamaki: Hmm...A tsundere type...YOU'LL BE THE PERFECT ADDITION TO THE HOST CLUB!~

 _Ed: HELL. NO._

Winry and Maddie: SHADDUP! LET THE POOR AUTHOR LADY TALK! *whacks on head*

Tamaki: *emo corner*

 _Ed: WHY YOU-*gets whacked again*_

 **Author Lady: Can you drag them to the Kiddie Room for recovery? Thanks. Ahem. ANYWAYS, my friend Dolphin sent these questions, NO ONE ELSE, so...Yeah. PLEASE MORE REVIEWS! So, The Girl with the Notebook Cast, wanna go first?**

Maddie: Hey reader, can you um, scroll down to see if my future self gets Chuck Norrised? Thanks. Also I hate bacon. *dodges stuff thrown*

 **Author Lady: Hey hey hey! No breaking the fourth wall! See?! Now the TV set's collapsed! Goddamit motherfucker...*presses Reverse Time button* Ahh, now it's better!**

Maddie: Can we get on with the questions? I don't want to be stuck with THAT lunatic FOREVER. *points at Meicee*

 _Meicee: SHUDDUP BITCH! LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!_

 **Author Lady: Girls, either dress up in sexy Neko costumes and fight or take the Get Out Of Here Train and GET THE FUCK OUT! Ahem. Sorry about that. :) Anywho, who wants to start? *Meicee raises hand* Okay. Truth or Dare?**

 _Meicee: DARE! I WON'T TELL NOTHING OF MY SECRETS TO NO ONE! I'M PUMPED! WHOOOOO!_

 **Author Lady: Are you sure? This concerns your fear!~ Huehuehue...**

 _Meicee: DOESN'T MATTER! COME ON AND SAY IT!_

 **Author Lady: If you say so...*opens paper* I dare you to wear a pink, fluffy, girly dress for the rest of the chapter. *sees Meicee break down* Oh god...**

 _Meicee: I HATE DRESSES! THEY ARE SOOOO UNCOMFORTABLE AND GIRLY! FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M FLIPPING TABLES! *starts flipping tables*_

 _Ed: Can someone hold her down and knock her out? It would make SUCH a difference._

 _Jaquelin: MEICEE HUI-FANG! STOP FLIPPING TABLES AND SAYING THE F WORD!_

 _Meicee: Don't. Fucking. Care. *continues to flip tables*_

Tamaki: JOIN THE HOST CLUB!~

Hikaru and Kaoru: Aren't you supposed to be in the Kiddie Room?

Tamaki: But Mr. Ducky ran away from me to this room...*points at Chica*

CHICA: FIRST OFF, I'M A SHE! SECOND OF ALL, YOU ARE BATSHITCRAZY! THIRD, I'M A FUCKING FABULOUS CHICKEN! ADIOS, CUPCAKES!~ *walks away dramatically*

Tamaki: NOOOO! COME BACK, MR. DUCKY! *weeps in doom*

Hikaru and Kaoru: He made the same mistake to that poor, sassy chicken. Let's go back home and play TF2. *leaves the studio*

 **Author Lady: Welp, we just lost two contestants. Also, MEICEE! DO YOUR FUCKING DARE OR ELSE YOU HAVE TO BE RAPED BY FREDDY FAZBEAR! *Freddy creepily waves***

 _Meicee: Fine. But just ONCE, okay?! JEEHEZUS CHRISIST! *goes inside changing room* *comes out* THERE! Are you happy?! I ALSO PUT ON SOME MAID ACCESSORIES AND NEKO EARS FOR EXTRA NUGGETS! I'VE BEEN TOLD THERE WHERE MCNUGGETS AFTER! *pants loudly*_

 _Ed: *blushes*_

Hunny: Edo-Kun, based on your actions, you like Meicee, right? *stars at him cutely*

 _Ed: *blushes harder* NO NO NO! HELL TO THE FUCK NO! WHO WOULD LIKE THAT FLAT CHESTED PIPSQUEAK?!_

 _Meicee: *blushes furiously* What did you call me, motherfucker?~ (She's using her cutesy voice)_

 _Ed: N-Nothing..._

 _Meicee: Good, cause either way YOU HAVE TO DIE! HUEHUEHUEHUE! *chases Ed around*_

 _Ed: HELP ME WINRY!_

Hunny: So you like Winry, then?

 _Ed: NOOO! I DON'T LIKE THAT DUMB BLONDE! (Hunny: Aren't you blonde too?)_

 _Winry: SAVE THAT FOR YOUR FUNERAL! *chases Ed around with Meicee*_

 **Author Lady: Ed, lead them out the GTFO Door. We need to get moving on the questions. Hurry, someone go!**

 _Jaquelin: I'll go. I pick Truth._

 **Author Lady: Good. You got an easy one. If you could change ONE thing about yourself, what would it be?**

 _Jaquelin: Hmm...Maybe my appearance because people with glasses look ugly? *Kyoya stares at her with a bitch face*_

Kyoya: EXCUSE ME? I suppose that theory is QUITE INCORRECT, Miss. I have further proof as I present my 30-minute presentation on how glasses people ARE quite hot, or in this case attractive AND sexy. *pushes up glasses*

Maddie: Oh fuck, not another speech with Kyoya fanart...He already covered it in the limo on the way here...*facepalms*

 _Jaquelin: I do NOT need a speech about that, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. MEICEE! STOP CHASING EDWARD ELRIC! I KNOW YOU LI-_

 _Meicee: *covers Jaquelin's mouth* SHE SAID NOTHING! SHE SAID NOTHING! STOP STARING! GO FUCK YOURSELVES!_

Kyoya: As seen here in Exhibit F, my abs and masculinity are better than Jacob's from Twilight, and my glasses make me much more of a sexy beast than a werewolf, let alone a vampire. Now here in Exhibit g, you ca-*gets muffled*

 **Author Lady: THANKS FOR SUCH A DEEP AND LOVING SPEECH, KYOYA! Can someone muzzle this guy?**

 _Meicee: I would like to volunteer myself as a tribute. *whistles MockingJay song*_

 **Author Lady: Yeah guys, stop spewing out stuff that's copyrighting!We can get fucking sued! Oh yeah, muzzle Kyoya so he becomes a Muslim. Bad pun, right? Anyways, just muzzle him.**

 _Meicee: *salutes* On it. *proceeds to muzzle Kyoya*_

 **Author Lady: Anywho, we only have time for one more question, so...volunteers? No? No. Okay then. I pick out of the Magic Box Hat Thingy, then. *picks out of Magic Box Hat Thingy* And I got...Meicee again. And um...Maddie.**

 _Meicee: Truth. I don't want to wear another porn outfit._

Maddie: Dare.

 **Author Lady: Okay. Maddie, go surprise someone by yelling "TACOS!" in their ear.**

Maddie: Okay. *walks up to Ed* TACOS MOTHERFUCKA!

 _Ed: HOW DARE YOU! I'LL MOTHERFUCK YOUR TACO! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?!_

Maddie: I'm gonna be..HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH A TACO! HAHAHAHA!

 **Author Lady: Muzzle her too. Anyways, Meicee, you are the LUCKY CONTESTANT OF KISS, MARRY, OR KILL! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE: RESPOND ANY OF THE ANSWERS FOR THE CHOSEN PEOPLE BELOW! GOT IT? GOOD! FIRST UP: DIPPER PINES FROM GRAVITY FALLS. SECOND, THE NO-FACE FROM THE NO-FACE FANART FROM SPIRITED AWAY, AND FINALLY...YOUR BEST BUDDY AND BLONDE TWIN, EDWARD ELRIC! KISS, MARRY, OR KILL?**

 _Meicee: Why do I get the embarrassing questions?...I MEAN, uhh...*blushing hard* I KNOW! HAVE A FOURSOME WITH THEM! THAT WAY I- ER, WE GET ALL THE FUN AND NO ONE WOULD BE JEALOUS! RIGHT?! RIGHT?! I'm just gonna go watch some EinShine videos now...*blushes furiously and scooches away*_

 **Author Lady: And that's it! Let me know if you want more or not! Now the remaining people say bye to the readers and then GTFO OUT OF MY STUDIO!~ SAY BYE BYE!  
** Remaining TGWTNB Cast: Bye...(Kyoya:MMMMFMFMM!)

 _Remaining SDO Cast: BYE BYE BITCHES!~ Hope that we don't ever do this again...(Jaquelin: Bye. I'm leaving.)_

 **Author Lady: This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	19. IMPORTANT!

**~Announcement~**

 **Sorry for the long absence! I PROMISE I'll make it up to you guys! Anyways, sorry for the weird schedule posting! It didn't freak out when I first saw it, but when I posted it it was all...weird coding stuff. So I'm sorry for that, and here's the NEW and LESS CONFUSING SCHEDULE!~ Again, I'll begin posting regularly next week, I swear!**

 **Week 1: The Girl with the Notebook**

 **Week 2: Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast**

 **Week 3: Sweet Dreams, Otaku!**

 **Week 4: Tokyo Mew Mew: Chocolate Creme a la Mode**

 **Week 5 (or extras): Side Stories/Q &As/T or D**

 **That's it. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm abandoning or on haitus when I'm not. Seriously. I'm just caught up with school, social life, and my family. that's all. I hope this clears things up! This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	20. Ideas, Votes, and Celebrations

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG absence! I have a couple tings to say: 1. I'm turning this to the manga based world b/c I decided to include Reiko, Mei, and other characters that weren't in the anime b/c why not? And their stories actually influence the host club and their love stories are just too cute!~ KYAAA!~~ Ahem. Anyways, 2. I have a few ideas for the follow-up that MIGHT spoil EVERYTHING, but who cares?! Anyway, you guys comment which one I should do!**

 **First one: Maddie/Seika enters the world once again, but this time with her friends! TONS of pairings!~**

 **Second one: The host club enters THEIR WORLD, and do fun shit like Disneyland and stuff, but more drama occurs!**

 **Third one: Maddie/Seika enters OHSHC once again, but this time she's stuck in a time loop b/c of the Butterfly Effect!**

 **And last but not least, the Fourth one: Maddie/Seika enters OHSHC several months after the last journey, but this time she switches bodies with one of the host club members/friends!**

 **What do you guys think? Pick one and comment down below! I'll pick the one with most votes, but if I don't get any comments, I can't do it and The Girl with the Notebook won't continue with a follow-up and still have a sequel, which is NOT fun at all. :( SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND VOTES DOWN BELOW! Also, come on over guys!~**

 **Maddie: The fuck do you want us for? We were just practicing our line for next chapter!**

 **Author Lady: Hey, then look at this. *hands laptop to Maddie***

 **Maddie: What? OHMAHFUCKING-*gets muffled by Kyoya***

 **Kyoya: Sorry for the disturbance. *smiles evilly***

 **Maddie: *chomps hand* Anyways, before that Glasses Stalker muffled me, I was screaming. OHMAHFUCKINGGODDDD! WE REACHED OVER 5,000 VIEWS!**

 **Mori: ...Yay...**

 **Hunny: YAY! CELEBRATION CAKE!~ *happily eats cake***

 **Tamaki: I miss Mr. Ducky...**

 **Author Lady: So yeah. WE FUCKING REACHED 5,000 VIEWS! THANKS SOOOO MUCH GUYS! IT MEANS A LOT! Where's the twins?**

 **Haruhi: Still playing Team Fortress 2. I'm going to go home and study.**

 **Author Lady and Maddie: AW HELL NO! *drags Haruhi back* YOU ARE STAYING!**

 **Everyone: HAPPY 5,000 VIEWS! THIS IS THE TGWTNB CAST, SIGNING OUT! BYE BITCHES!~**


	21. ONE LAST THING!

**~Announcement~**

 **Sorry! I forgot to announce one last thing! Hehe! Anyways, b/c I'm in a good mood and we're currently celebrating 5,000 views, I'm gonna let these two wonderful sons of bitches take it away!~**

Angel: Hello! :D  
Demon: Hi.  
Angel: So, the amazing BlackMidnightWhite has decided that she wants to star littl' old-  
Demon: Please stop. The readers will get bored. Though you are pretty amazing, BlackMidnightWhite.  
Angel: :/ Fine. Anyway, as a celebration for reaching 5,000 reviews, she wanted us to say something!  
Demon: One, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! You are amazing!  
Angel: Two, the poll will be ending immediately after the next chapter of this story!  
Demon: Three... Uh...  
Angel: WHOOP! PARTY!


	22. Chapter 7 Part 1

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence! I was busying binge-watching Noragami, maintaining my Aisaka Taiga-like reputation at school, repeating spoilers for DeadMan Wonderland to people, fangirling about the Ghost in the Shell and FullMetal Alchemist live-actions coming up, writing detailed reviews for anime and the shit, and (Maddie: STOP TALKING! WE WERE PREPARED FOR THIS CHAPTER WEEKS AGO! HURRY UP BEFORE WE FORGET OUR FUCKING LINES!) FINE! Anyways, HAPPY 5,000 VIEWS!~ We're currently at 5,690 views, which is soooo fucking crazy! Thanks again to the people of the fanfiction community and you guys! Without you guys reading this I wouldn't be here today. I'm serious. Seriously, without you guys I wouldn't be happy looking at reviews, cherishing the little good words sent to me, writing and actually doing research...NO! I would've watched YouTube and anime not for entertainment, but because I have a laptop, eating Pocky in my sleepwear! So thank you so much for this! It's probably the greatest thing I've received in my whole life, and I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart. I'm not saying this to get touchy-feely and shit, I ACTUALLY MEAN IT. SO THANK YOU ALL. Again, I-(Maddie: HURRY THE FUCK UP! WE ARE ON A DEADLINE! PEOPLE WILL PROBABLY THINK THAT THE PISSED OFF FANGIRLS GOT TO YOU ALREADY!) OKAY! Anyways, long story short, you guys are awesome and the shit! Remember, the poll for the sequel plots will be deleted a day or two after this chapter is posted, so hurry and vote! I'll link it down below! Enjoy the story and-(Maddie: HURRY!) AND SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**

 **Poll: u/6762097/BlackMidnightWhite#**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC because I'm too poor and lazy to take the over $1,000 in my savings account. Yep. That's it.**

 **Warning: Cussing and some mature themes suggested. Wait. Why do I put this warning when no one gives a fuck?!**

Chapter 7:

The Truth about Seika (Maddie, or in some cases, as referred by the Author Lady, Shit-Faced Otaku.) *Part 1*

"Let's check the other books about Creatures of Neutrality. I think this has something to do with me. And I think Nekozawa isn't crazy." This could be it. This could be the answer to escape this anime. This could be my holy light.

Wait. WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?! AUTHOR LADY, DID YOU CONTROL MY BODY AGAIN?! **(No. In the last chapter I said, and I quote from a reliable source, *cough cough* *cough cough*. I said, "Say what, motherfucker?" Okay, the "motherfucker" part isn't true, but no. Why would I even use your body to say something stupid that I can use to my advantage?! Oh yeah, because I'm just like you, except my IQ is a "bit" higher. *insert Lenny face*)** Oh yeah? What's your IQ? **(184. The regular/average human has an IQ of 100-104. Yours?)** 167\. But! My IQ for anime is far more than that. It's 579 for my anime knowledge alone. BEAT THAT, BITCH! **(Really? Have you hacked into the US government before? Have you worked on an elaborate project unknown to even the most superficial of all? Have you sent someone through a time loop or perhaps another dimension? Have you- *gets muffled my someone unknown*** _Sorry about that. "Author Lady," can you PLEASE not reveal our secrets?)_ Um, are you talking to yourself now? I know that you're into Sci-Fi and advanced technology, but now you're acting like a mental person. No, not even a mental person. You're acting like a MENTO! Oh no. Is Kayla's theory about the Mentos true?! **(No, because your friend is a fucking non-otaku. Actually, she is one, but she's like that more so about...yaoi and anything with hot guys in it, even RWBY.)** How did you?-Never mind. You can get info about anything and anyone out of nowhere. But yeah. She has a Free! poster of all the guys, Sata Kyooya from Wolf Girl and Black Prince, Mabuchi Kou from Blue Spring Ride...Oh god, is she becoming Kawaii-chan?! Oh no...Not another God of Poverty... **(The references are to: Free!, Wolf Girl and Black Prince, Blue Spring Ride, Minecraft MyStreet, and Noragami, which I've recently finished marathoning. And yes, I only watched it for Yato. *drools*)** God damn hot anime guys and their cuteness...CURSE YOU MANGAKAS FOR DRAWING THEM SO HOTLY!

"Umm, Seika-Chan? Is everything okay? You suddenly looked up and started drooling and umm..."female fapping." I quickly snapped back into reality and realized what I was doing, and blushed as red as freshly cut blood on a crimson rose, bathing in the shimmering moonlight. I'm never going to poetic ever again. I wiped my mouth and stopped picturing Hikaru for a second and-WAIT. If I was here, then does Hikaru count as an anime guy? Never mind.

"Y-Yes! Sorry about that! I was lost in my weird as fuck thoughts! Anyways, umm..." Fuck. What was I going to say?!

"I'll help you with your "Creatures of Neutrality research!" Besides, I don't really want to talk about clothing with anyone right now..." I looked over at the Black Magic Club, discussing about Gothic fashion, possibly arguing. I shuddered as I eavesdropped into their deep discussion.

~Eavesdropping~

"Hmm...Next time do you want to order the black silk again from India or China?"

"I've heard that floral Gothic designs are back in style because of Harry Potter!"

"Maybe we should do that! Make our own brand!"

"Then what should our crest be? A ritual skull? Transmutation circle?"

"No! Our crest should be...Beelzenef wearing our signature cloaks as a ritual skull serves as his shadow, and a transmutation circle in the back!"

"Yes! I shall call my father's company right away! We will have the silk in no time!"

"Huehuehue..."

"Huehuehue!"

"HUEHUEHUE..."

"HUEHUEHUEHEUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!"

~Eavesdropping...NOPE! BYE BITCHES!~

"Hello? Earth to Seika-Chan? Are you daydreaming again about Hikaru-Kun?~" I snapped back to Ayumi, then smiled.

"No! Who would think of such an ignorant bitch all day?!" **(Says the person that draws him multiple times in a crummy notebook.)** S-SHUT IT!

"You!~ Now let's start on this!~" We searched through books after books, almost taking the whole shelf down with us.

"Hurry! We still have the other rooms too!~ Hehe!~" Ayumi may be excited only because she's touching books Nekozawa possibly touched, and also because this is probably her strong suit. I sighed as I stood up and check the books on the next shelf over. This is going to be a long day. **(Bye bitches. Gonna watch Free! Iwatobi Swim Club as I wait. Timeskip. I'm just gonna take this Pocky stick...AND EAT IT! *eats Pocky dramatically*)**

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY DELIVERY GOD YATO!:** _"24 hours, 7 days a week! Give me a call!~ It's 009-XXX-0XXX!~ 3"_

Oh god. Now that we don't put translations and references we'll get taken down because of all the copyrighted stuff in this chapter. Sigh. Anyways, I'm currently organizing books by topic that Ayumi shockingly picked out under 2 hours. She zoomed through the whole club and picked out books and dropping it in front of me, almost mutating my face. I sputtered and coughed up the dust that got into my mouth when the fucking dusty ass books dropped in front of me like the bombs- **(Don't say it. It'll offend people.)** But we say offensive jokes and shit all the time. **(Huh. Good point. But still, don't say it or else I'll make sure by the time you return all your animoo goodies and notebooks are gonna be burned. ESPECIALLY THE NOTEBOOKS.)** HOW DARE-Fine. I don't want to clean up shit once I get back, anyways.

"All done!~ Now, help me sort them. I already gotten permission from Nekozawa-Sempai if we can stay a bit longer. He's only giving us an hour before he gets back from, uh...whatever he's doing!~" I sighed and adjusted my cloak once again, and started organizing once again.

"Ayumi, are you sure we can do this in an hour? I'm the opposite of the Flash right now AND I'm highly confuzzled even though I requested this."

"Seika-Chan, if there's anything besides fangirling I CAN'T do, then I'm a horrible fangirl if I don't study up on black magic!~ I know the basics and such, but I've never gotten into alchemy, necromancy, or even witchcraft. Only black magic, for Nekozawa-Sempai!~ I can read Wiccan and Latin, but I'm just as confused as you are! Hehe!" Wut. The. Actual. Fuck. Is it just me or am I confuzzled at her doping out? **(You and me the same, Shit-Faced Otaku. You and me. *eats Pocky*)** Shit-Faced Otaku?! Humph! At least my boobies are bigger than yours! That means that I can predict the weather more accurately! **(Is that a Mean Girls reference? Anywho, tell me then, HOW. BIG. IS. YOUR. CUP. SIZE?)** A Cup Size B24. Soon to be B36!~ **(Where's Tamaki? I need him to lead me to the nearest corner...)** What? Aren't yours bigger since you sound older? **(Honey, SIZE ISN'T EVERYTHING.)** Your cup size? **(My mug is about 5 inches deep and 7 inches wide, thank you very much.)** You're avoiding the question, aren't you? **(Did you know that my mug is my sister's and that she's going to be pissed off when she sees me using it?)** Um, no. ANSWER MY QUESTION, DUMBASS! **(Sigh. I'm then smallest there's ever to be. The A12.)** DO THEY EVEN MAKE THEM THAT SMALL?! **(No, and it's called wearing an undershirt, dumbass! NOW SHUT IT OR ELSE ANOTHER TIMESKIP AND NO FUN FOR YOU!)** Fine. But I'm being less bitcher to you nowadays. **(Thanks, but no thanks. Timeskip!~)** DAMN YOU, BITCH AUTHOR LADY!

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY Ryuk's Apples:** _"They're like cigarettes, but BETTER."_

"Okay! Now it should make a HUGE transmutation circle, if I followed the FMA way of solving it! If it doesn't work, I'm sorry Seika-Chan, but we can always try again, okay? Okay!~ Time to draw the lines!~" I stood up to grab 2 thick sharpies, which were in Nekozawa's office as I can recall. I tiptoed quietly into his office, hoping that no one would find me since I don't want any questions asked. As soon as I got the sharpies in my grasp, I heard a female laugh that can only belong to one person: The girl that gave Ayumi and I the so-called "fortunes/charms." I jumped to turn around, but no one was there. I heard her laugh again, and whispered "up." I looked up, and saw her on one of the bookshelves.

"Ufufufu...Sneaking into our dear leader's office, shall I say? Ufufufu...How daring..." I growled at her, sensing a bad aura around her. She doesn't sound nor act like the girl from earlier, but she could be faking it.

"You! You gave us the fucking fortunes, charms, whatever the hell you called it! Those said something that relate to us! Are you planning something fucked up? Or is it completely and udderly weird and awful?!" She just laughed again, and I growled back again.

"Ufufufu...You are incorrect. I'm not the girl that gave you the charms. Her name is Rei. My name, however, is a curse to this school. You shall address me by the name of...Kura. Yes, Kura. The perfect name. A blend between black and killing. Ufufufu... Do not leave yet, for I have a favor to ask of you. You help me, and I'll help you, yes?" Kura...Kuro and Kira together...black killer...I feel as though this could be a risk that I'm willing to take, but...UGH! Author Lady, help me! **(It wasn't supposed to go this way, but whatever. I'll only help you if you give me your drawings and sketches from your notebook OR you can stop bothering me when I'm busy. *cough cough* watching anime *cough cough*)** Sigh, fine. **(Great! Take the Kura's fucking deal, and I MEAN IT. No butts, no cuts, no coconuts! JUST DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS JUST BE DREAMS!)** Okay, Shia Lebouf, we get it. I'll take it, but ONLY because I don't want any curses on me if I refuse, okay?!

"Fine. But ONLY because you're helping me and I don't want to get cursed if I do refuse, which I won't. So yes, I'l help you, but you have to keep your end of the fucking bargain. What's the deal-o then?" The weird girl laughed again, and jumped off the bookshelf, almost floating down like Casper the Ghost.

"Ufufufu! Let us shake on it, and may the demons of Ukika give you strength!" She stuck out her hand and I shook it awkwardly, and-HOLY SHIT IS HER GRIP SOFT! Kura's grip feels soft and gentle, the opposite of what she looks like right now. Kura then "floated" around the room, giggling creepily. She then jumped into Nekozawa's seat, sitting casually with her feet propped up. She grinned wildly, waiting for me to speak.

"My favor for you is...Well, it's complicated. Can you help me get back to my world?" **(Awwwww snap! Shit's gonna go down!)** Yeah yeah, whatever.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this is probably going to go for about 2 to 3 parts, since the Black Magic Club Arc is a bit long. :P But after the Black Magic Club Arc I have something BIG planned for you guys!~ Anyways, who do you guys think the mysterious (not really) girl is?! Even I don't know myself, hehe! Leave a review and share your thoughts! Stay awesome! This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	23. Chapter 7 Part 2

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! We're currently at a tie, so PLEASE vote to BREAK THE TIE! Anyways, the mysterious girl last chapter is CRUCIAL to the plot, and not just for one arc, so keep a look-out for her in other chapters! Anyways, sorry for not uploading fast enough! I'll try to upload at least once a month or more! Also early on I said that the sequel was going to be a Maid Sama crossover, but I decided to change it to a mini arc or something with the hostess club! Yeah. Also this...IS A FILLER! I PULLED A NARUTO ON YOU GUYS! Sorry if you were disappointed! And also thanks for supporting me by reading, favoriting, and following! So-**

 **Maddie: What's the racket?**

 **Me: The chapter's gonna start. -_-**

 **Maddie: 0.0 WHAT?! I THOUGHT IT'LL TAKE LONGER!**

 **Me: Tell everyone to wake up and get ready. PRONTO.**

 **Maddie: Fuck you for interrupting my sleep. *walks away***

 **Everyone: WHAT?! HURRY! *starts running everywhere* (Hunny: Will there be cake?)**

 **~Sometime later~**

 **Everyone: So now what? We already did the chapter!**

 **Me: The announcement.**

 **Maddie: What annouc-OH! Everyone HUDDLE! *starts huddling***

 **Everyone: *murmuring***

 **Maddie: BREAK! Everyone! KURA GO!**

 **Kura: Ahem. Author Lady does not own Ouran or else it would've became the next Diabolik Lovers. There is cussing, mature themes suggested, and pop-culture references. Also, there may be *bleep bloop blip bleeeeeeeep***

 **Maddie: TMI! T TO THE FUCKING M I! So...**

 **Everyone: HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! *cheers***

 **Me: So that means...TRUTH OR DARE CROSSOVER CHAPTER!~ SEND IN ANY QUESTIONS AND T &D! PLEASE! WE NEED THEM! SO NOW...ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7:

The Truth about Seika (Maddie, or in some cases, as referred by the Author Lady, Shit-Faced Otaku.) *Part 2*

"My favor for you is...Well, it's complicated. Can you help me get back to my world?" **(Awwwww snap! Shit's gonna go down!)** Yeah yeah, whatever.

"What do you mean? Get a priest and say humbo fucking jumbo to be a human again? Cause I don't know any priests or fathers except for Kayla's community church she goes to, but that's a bit of a problem." Yeah, Kayla's Christian, despite how she acts. She never talks about it, though. Most likely because her whole family's Christian and forced her into their beliefs. Not that I care though. **(Nah, your bro doesn't hate being Christian! She LOVES IT!)** And how do YOU KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN HER BRAIN? **(...Her guidance counselor?)** You're not good at lying, are you? **(Well...It was a half truth!)** And who exactly is Kayla's GUIDANCE COUNSELOR? **(...Her mom?)** Fine, you win this fucking time! **(Yes!...)**

"No, unfortunately it isn't as easy as that, ufu. You see, you're just like me, both from different worlds. You came here in 2016, while I came roughly around 10 years before, from your world. I'm from a different country, but here we both know how to speak the same tongue, even if you've never learnt it. We both had tragic pasts like any main character, but unlike other people that suffered more than us, we were...'different.' The urge for us to escape was more than any urge, and we did. We escaped the life that took us for granted. When I came into this world, I was just how you are now. But once you get homesick and want to leave, there's only one way, and I found that way. The way is accurate and will send you back to where you first disappeared, no problem, but it is also a one way ticket to death if not done correctly, ufufu." Wait. THIS...THIS GHOST IS FROM MY WORLD?! AND I CAN RETURN HOME?! But...I might die trying. Then...Why...WHY CAN I SEE FUCKING CASPER THE GHOST?! SHE'S A GHOST! I CAN'T POSSIBLY!

"Wait. Hold the fucking banana phone! So you're telling me, you're a GHOST, AND you're from MY WORLD?! First off, aren't ghosts invisible?! So how can I SEE YOU?! Second, how DID you get HERE?! And third, what is this...RITUAL you're talking about?! I want in on all this voodoo!" Oh god, I'm starting to act like Ayumi, not that it's a bad thing! Kura walked, I mean, floated, towards me, chuckling softly. I backed up and knocked down a few books. I'm screwed. **(*insert lenny face here*)** NOT LIKE THAT!

"Firstly, you're incorrect. I'm a LOST SPIRIT, not a GHOST. Ghosts are mostly evil and were cast out of Hell, while spirits are wandering the world to fulfill the last task they were doing, looking for people to do it for them. Spirits tend to turn evil or good, depending on people's actions and their soul. And like many Creatures of Neutrality, each one has a special way of traveling. For example, your tears fall on a picture or object depicting certain imagery concerning the world or dimension. I'll tell you about my past life, since I know about yours. I was a college student, majoring in Korean Folklore and Biology, and I was living in a small studio near the campus. I could barely pay off the rent and have a social life at the same time, so I watched dubbed anime while typing essays to fulfill entertainment and education in my life at the same time. I had to get a second job to support myself, since just working at McDonald's part time wouldn't give me enough money. Let's lust say things didn't work out. And then the next thing I was doing was slitting my wrists in the bath, and that's how I ended up here. If you didn't catch it, I can travel by exposing my blood while thinking of a different world. I won't tell you anything more. Any questions, ufu?" I stared at her with a "what the fuck did you just say" face as she grinned creepily. I'm still surprised that I didn't run the fuck away and call the Ghostbusters.

"You're Korean AND have powers like me?! Damn son, you lived a good life!" I only said that because Kayla had this belief where if they're Japanese or Korean, they're hot. And everyone in our otaku circle believes it, even me. **(I'm starting to like your bitchy Christian friend more.)** Hey! You don't call my friends bitchy! Actually, she kinda is... -_-

"Ufuf-What? Ahem. Anyways, besides getting me back to my world, can you help me confess to one person? I never got the chance, ufu.." I picked up the books I knocked down and tried to put them back in the correct order. I still don't understand how I'm scared of Bonnie from FNAF, which is clearly fictional, but I'm not scared of a gho-I mean, SPIRIT, in front of me that could kill me anytime. Also, where's Author Lady?! **(Watching Yamada and the Seven Witches live action. So bye.)** Ugh, not again...

"Who's the hubby, Kura Mura?" I winked as I said it playfully, but she probably couldn't see because of this DAMN CLOAK!

"Ufu...It's not one of the host club members, in case if you're wondering. She's...more of a background character. The one that they copy and paste to avoid any complications. Her name's...Yuki. Yuki Aihara. Means snow indigo plant. A refreshing name for a kuudere like her, ufu. Before you say anything, yes, I'm a lesbian. Another reason why I tried to end my life, ufufu." 0_0 I was NOT expecting that! **(Wassup? I came back because I smelled yuri, and if yuri's just like yaoi, then...*nosebleeds*)** So you're a fujoshi. **(The correct term is "a person that enjoys hot LGBT people fucking each other," thank you very much.)** That's exactly-you know what, I'm not gonna bother. **(Since when did you do?)** Good point.

"Yuki...Aihara? Don't know her, but um...Kuuderes. Good stuff, bruh. Good stuff. Sniff 'um up. Sniff 'um alllll the way up. Actually, don't sniff her up like that! Oh god.." I don't know what got over me. I'm starting to act like that little bitch Meicee. **(HEY! NO MENTIONING OTHER FANFICS HERE! NO PROMOTION UNLESS I SAY SO!)** But it's self-promotion. -_- **(In that case...NO! We'll look like a bragger!)** Says the guy that brags about having Rin Matsuoka in a police uniform as their desktop background. **(Hey! I don't brag, I merely...share. Yeah! Share!)** Whatever, douche bag. **(Shaddup, DOUCHIER BAG! Nailed it!~)** Oh god...

"Ufu? Anyways, she's a 15 year-old third year in Class 3D, an honor roll student, considering she's a genius skipping 2 grades, ufu. Yuki-San is easy to spot, since she's one of the few Australian-Japanese in Ouran. With brown hair and distinctively green eyes, if you ask for her even the new transfer students would know her, ufu! Ufufu! It makes me warm inside thinking of her again! Go to her and give her this, no matter how rotten or disgusting it is! Yuki-San is most likely all grown up now, since 10 years past in our world is 30 years here! Try to find her, ufu, give her this along with a message you need to say, so write it down, ufu!" Oh. The date is the same, but time pasts faster here, so a minute here could be a second back in my world. **(Ask 'Kura' about the Witch of the Clock Tower! They might know each other!)** Thanks for being helpful for fucking once, Author Lady! **(Hey! I was FOREVER helpful!)**

"Kura Mura, would you happen to know Ouran's famous urban legend personally by any chance, AKA the Witch of the Clock Tower?" Kura frowned for a second, then smiled again. She playfully pushed back her hair, which was blackish-brown like mine, except my hair was really black. So black that the kettle called ME black! **(No racist jokes here, either! You're ruining the romantic ass, better than Twilight, yuri love story's atmosphere!)** First off, EVERYTHING'S BETTER THAN TWILIGHT! Second, NO ONE'S ASS IS ROMANTIC! Third, um...uh...Forget it!

"Ufu! Actually, I AM the infamous Witch of the Clock Tower, ufu! And the only reason you can see me is because we're both Creatures of Neutrality! You see, I found a portal at the clock tower which can be only accessed at the top, and while I was falling from the clock tower, the power wasn't strong enough that the portal closed before I reach the ground, thus ending my life. I was also dressed like Sachiko from The Ring, and after my death they closed off the clock tower for viewing and entering for the rest of the year. I was trapped for 2 years researching a way to get out and found the portal, and yet I died here. Now every Halloween I repeat my horrible mistakes, and the haunting students get are only me trying to reach out to them, telling them my feelings. Like every normal person, they ran away. I couldn't escape the clock tower, but when you came here...You awakened me, making me travel freely around the academy. I cannot, however, exit the academy at will. My wish has to be fulfilled for in order to do so." I was kinda expecting this, but...damn the feels! **(I KNOW RIGHT?! *cries*)**

"Your wish...It isn't to escape back to real life? You spent 2 years trapped in this anime researching for a way to get out of here! You can't give up now!" To be honest I blurted that out because I wanted to sound motivational, not because of this mushy stuff.

"Ufu, at first I was like that because I was foolish. This world is better than the life I was living. I never realized that until I died. I never gave up. I merely found a new solution. Now here, take this package. If you do as you are told, I'll give you 'the drop' on Creatures of Neutrality and help you back, in exchange for freeing me of such a horrible nightmare. Here, ufu!" Kura magically whipped out a neatly wrapped box covered in mold out of her white dress, along with a handwritten letter that yellowed away and a bouquet of wilted flowers. I gagged as I saw the mold, but Kura just smiled and chanted something, turning all the shit-looking gifts into gifts that worth a ton of shit. I politely accepted it, almost dropping everything because the box weighed a fuck ton of Dumbos. And Dumbo was fat to begin with. So fat even America's Biggest Loser has to give Dumbo to WORLD'S BIGGEST LOSER! OHHHH! Ugh, why am I dissing off a baby elephant?...

"So basically find your Yuki kuudere waifu, hand this and say something to her, return with proof, and that's it? All for precious info on what I want? Dude, I could even give you a new dress if you want! You can have an iPad if I manage to steal Hikaru's! I may not be a charity or anything, but what you're asking for is too little! Me sister and FMA taught me Equivalent Exchange, even though the world IS unfair!" Kura looked at me with awe, and smiled gently. Sure, I'm selfish towards my manga and Pocky, but...I feel bad for this motherfucking excuse of a side character that's important to the plot right now! Isn't Author Lady supposed to appear and say something like "true dat true dat" or a stupid quote? **(Now reading a Free! doujinshi. Don't bother me. The scene's about to go Boku no Pico. *faps*)** Can a female even fap?! **(Yes. Look at a diagram of the vag-jay-jay. There's a balloon thing that expands. Luckily we don't get caught doing it. *takes a potato chip and eats it*)** Enough science class! I don't want to be reminded of Straight-Faced Science Girl!

"The world is an unfair place sometimes, yes? I don't approve of Equivalent Exchange. I rather consider the fact of if you scratch my back, I'll scratch and massage yours. Ready for the spoken message for Yuki-San? Write it down, if you will." I got one of the Sharpies ready, and as Kura whispered in my ear I quickly wrote down the message on my arm, hoping my long sleeve and cloak will block it from view. I pulled down my sleeve, and got the gifts, along with some pens, of course, in hand. Kura floated to the entrance of the office, then walked, slowly fading away. Before she completely faded, she mouthed "good luck, fellow otaku." I smiled, and for a few seconds I stared at where she faded. Ayumi then came into view, clearly pissed.

"Seika-Chan!~ Hurry up, will ya?! We have less than an hour to figure things out! Wait, why do you have gifts? Are they for Hikaru?~ Are they?~" I quickly apologized and gave her the pens, and we headed out to the main room, where we made a huge motherfucking mess. She kept pestering me about the gifts that I decided to tell her about Kura.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **So this chapter is more of a filler and to explain Kura a bit more. Next chapter will start off with several days later, since in case if you forgot, the Hostess Club will have hostesses! So yeah. I have one story on haitus, so I might be able to post more! And also I know all of you guys might be shocked or like "PRAISE THE GODS" or "WTF?!" or something else. Yes, Kura's Korean AND lesbian! It's just that you see lots of diverse races in fanfiction, but the same copy and paste personality, and I thought: "Why not a LGBT character? I've NEVER seen one, EXCLUDING THE YAOI AND YURI ONE SHOTS AND STUFF!" So yeah. This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	24. Chapter 8

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! It's been over a year since the fanfic was first released and we still have less than 10 chapters, which is kinda sad. :(I'll try to post chapters every month or so, but there's helping my friend with his Undertale fanfic, helping one of my fans with her IchigoXKisshu fanfic, school and those damn science projects, my free time with possibly paper towels in my bedroom for science, etc etc...So I hope that's okay! Actually, I always delay because of my laziness and my DAMN LAPTOP RESTARTING! Anyways, this is supposed to get the character development going and more time spent with the host club, so yeah. Also the profiles I made early on? Remember that? No? Anyways, I probably would make some changes so the hostess club members might be different. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Be warned that some misadventures with the Host Club will be out of order because I'm not creative and I just want to write about it. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or else it would've been the reverse harem version of To-Love-Ru, without the aliens. (BTW To-Love-Ru is a GREAT anime b/c of...'plot'...*whispers* LalaxNana...)**

 **Warning: Cussing and weird stuff are mentioned and said. And by weird I do NOT mean a creepy pedophile that targets teacups weird. I mean like Boku no Goku "I'm gonna pop dem cherries" weird.**

Chapter 8:

F is for Fangirls that nosebleed over the Host Club, U is for U are crazy for spazzing out over some cosplays, N is for Not dis shit again, all in Ouran Academy!~~

"Seika-Chan!~ Hurry up, will ya?! We have less than an hour to figure things out! Wait, why do you have gifts? Are they for Hikaru?~ Are they?~" I quickly apologized and gave her the pens, and we headed out to the main room, where we made a huge motherfucking mess. She kept pestering me about the gifts that I decided to tell her about Kura.

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SAKURA'S TRAINING MONTAGE:** _"This training montage will make you the ULTIMATE Sasuke fangirl (pls do not steal Sasuke away from me) and the MOST USELESS BITCH A PERSON CAN HAVE!~"_

"Seika-Chan, that's SOOOOOO romantic! I hope you're happy that you got what you wanted! Sorry about assuming those were Hikaru's!~" I sweatdropped while I was being glomped by a fangirling Ayumi.

"C-Can we get along with doing the ritual? I wanna see what happens." Ayumi stops glomping me and smiles, nodding as she placed the gifts aside.

"Okay! While you were getting pens, which took 10 minutes because of Kura-Chan, I arranged everything, so all we have to do is to draw the lines! Follow my lead and we're a-okay!~" I nodded and took a thick Sharpie **(Pls sponsor me Sharpie!)** and followed Ayumi's Sonic fast and weirdly sexual instructions, drawing a transmutation circle that looks like an Air Bender Easter egg that fucked a Latin dictionary. After 15 minutes because we drew circles within circles within triangles with different colored Sharpies **(PLEASE SPONSOR ME SHARPIE!)** GODDAMN WHAT'S WITH YOUR OBSESSION WITH SHARPIES?! **(They smell good. *sniffs*)** I'm officially creeped out right now.

"Done! Here, give me your hand." Ayumi took out a Swiss Army knife, taking out the small blade, making the satisfying 'click' sound.

"What are you fucking planning?"

"I need your blood, stupid! How else are we going to activate this really complicated transmutation circle!? Hehe! Here, you don't have to be afraid! I'll even go first for you!" Ayumi smiled as she cut open her index finger, with lots and lots of blood coming out. **(That reminds me of the time I cut my finger while opening a coconut.)** No one cares about you cutting your finger! You're not dead from it, are you?! **(I think so.)** STOP ACTING SO CHILL!

"Come on!" I reached my hand to her, and she gripped it REALLY tight while cutting my finger. At first it didn't hurt, but then the blood came rushing out. I hissed, and Ayumi rubbed her blood with mine, and vice versa. She looked at me before clapping her hands with me, placing them dramatically on the circle.

"It did...Nothing?..."

"Don't worry, Seika-Chan! Magic never worked in real life, anywa-OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! SHIT SHIT SHIT-" A bright glow of light blue surrounded the circle and traced it. It brightened even more, almost blinding us while Ayumi freaks out and tries to put it out with a fire extinguisher that was conveniently placed. After the glow died down, Ayumi was panting, with foam all over her and some on the now blind me.

"Ayumi, why did you use the fire extinguisher?"

"Because I thought that would've spread and cause a fire?"

"Explainable. Hey, what's that?" I pointed at the compass looking thing in the middle of the huge ass circle. Ayumi gasped and threw off her cloak, squealing as she hugged the thing.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOGMOMGOMMGASDFGHJKL!" Am I the only one that sees a weird flowery moe background behind Ayumi? **(It's there for a reason.)** Oh good. I'm not alone.

"Ayumi, what's the thing?"

"Oh! Ahem. Sorry about that!~ This is the legendary Time and Relative Distance in Space Compass, AKA THE TARDIS! It's a device that can transport people between universes and across galaxies AND can also perform any sort of magic! It's a dream to have this!~" She twirled around and around, humming a happy tune. And what a cowinkadink that the device is named TARDIS and can go anywhere and everywhere.

"Can I see it?"

"Yup! Here ya go!~" She handed me the TARDIS, which looks like a compass with 4 sections each dedicated to each element with a white center with a black circle, all glowing enormously at the same time.

"Can I keep it?"

"OF...OF COURSE! IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO DO THIS ANYWAYS! HERE!" If there's a TARDIS in this world, then...

"Hey um...have you heard of a show from the UK called Doctor Who?" Ayumi looked at me like I just mentioned an idea of a Jem and the Holograms and Perfect Blue crossover. **(OMFGOMFGOMFG! MAH CHILDHOOD!)** What, Jem and the Holograms? **(I watched that twice...but NOPE! PERFECT BLUE!)** You have a fucked-up life..

"Who? I've never heard of the show!"I looked down with disappoint, but soon regained my fake happy face just to not worry Ayumi and cause any problems.

"Well..um..never mind..What are you doing?" I stared at my "friend" with confusion, and she gave me a smart-aleck look, doing the anime glasses thing with her purple hair clip.

"These papers are useful! I'm going to help you with your research and help Kura reunite with her one true love!~"

"I've never asked you this, but do you know Yuki Aihara?"

"Yup! Everyone here knows her! About 10 years ago she taught the first years, but retired once she turned 40! Nobody knew where she went after that, but rumors say that she would be in the clock tower changing the hands on Halloween! Some say that she is actually the Witch of the Clock Tower, but we both know she isn't! She's probably guilty that her friend died!~"

"Does anyone know where she lives?" Ayumi shook her head side to side, stood up, and headed towards the door.

"No! Well, they do know the place before she moved...But nope! Come on, let's go!" I followed her out the door, taking off my cloak and wrapping it around the gifts. Yep, can my stay here get any weirder?

~SEVERAL DAYS AFTER: CLUB HOURS~

(Art Room #3)

"Sigh, when will we EVER get hostesses to come to us!?" Renge complained for the 57th time as she lied down on the expensive couch lazily. **(What happened: Got club made, Got the room, Advertise, and now waiting. By the way Ayumi's the planner and secretary. and Seika is the treasurer, co-founder, and every other spot filled. And Renge is founder of course, but isn't really part of it because she's already in the host club. PS The Black Magic Club is not an official club; they're just there.)** Thanks for the recap. Ayumi sighed of despair and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, what if we get the hosts to come here when people come to audition? They can be the judges and entertain the ones that are waiting."

"Seika-Chan, that a great idea, but...What are we supposed to do with all the leftover easels and shit?"

"I thought you sold them!"

"I thought Renge-Chan sold them!"

"And I thought you gave it away!" There was a big ass pregnant silence before we all laughed at our forgetfulness. I sighed and began moving one of the easels.

"Renge, go call the Host Club over to help us clean! This is great advertising and we get a crowd! Ayumi, go make arrangements with someone to buy what's necessary for the club that we don't have! When you guys have time, go get the applications for the club and put them on the table with pens! Hurry!" They both nodded and dashed the Flash out of the room, leaving me alone with a bunch of furniture and art stuff. I still wonder why we didn't do this beforehand right after we got the room. **(Because you were too lazy and went to Akihabara, Ayumi hung around the Black Magic Club, and Renge...No comment.)** Hey, haven't you noticed that we're starting to act like a girly version of Meicee? **(NO. MENTIONING. OF. OTHER. FANFICS! But yeah, I caught on right when I acted like Saitama, so chill and emotionless.)** Timeskip? **(Timeskip.)**

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY APPLE:** _"We support Windows but not Microsoft because it's like your dick, unlike Windows."_

"How marvelous! The beautiful princesses are making a hostess club! My, they must be inspired by my hauntingly gorgeous looks!" Tamaki exclaimed as he went on to ramble about himself as the rest of the host club went to check out the art room, with a crowd of giggling fangirls behind them. Haruhi went to the remaining paintings left here, Honey and Mori went to the back which was a "kitchen" used to harden clay in oven and to store extra supplies, Kyoya went to the easels and art supplies, writing down some creepy shit. And of course Hikaru and Kaoru are together, touring the room in awe.

"Shut up, you phony prince!" Renge whacked Tamaki with the rolled up applications, obviously annoyed at him rambling about himself again, ignoring the girls slightly mad at Renge whacking Tamaki. Tamaki made the same "I wanna sulk but there's customers" face, facing Kyoya. Kyoya sighed and magically whipped out Kuma-Chan, and Tamaki quickly spun Kuma-Chan around happily, captivating the fangirls, saying how he's so cute and all that stuff that I would say looking at yaoi fanart. **(I'm surprised that you didn't say Kayla.)** Hey I can act like her, too! **(So you act like a bitch?)**...Bye.

"Ayumi, did you arrange it yet?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, RENGE! ANNOUNCEMENT!" Renge soon turned around from the bustling crowd, and nodded, bringing out a megaphone. A MEGAPHONE?! WHY THE FUCK DOES SHE NEED A MEGAPHONE?! **(*stuffs ears with cotton balls*)** What? Oh. Good call. I quickly stuffed my ears with napkins, afraid of whats to come. I'm so sorry for the rest that's gonna hear it loud and clear.

"HOHOHOHO! WELCOME EVERYBODY TO ART ROOM #3! ORIGINALLY ABANDONED BECAUSE THERE WERE TOO MANY, TODAY IS THE DAY WE MAKE IT INTO SOMETHING BETTER: THE HOSTESS CLUB! COME APPLY AT THE TABLE OVER THERE AND BY NEXT WEEK INTERVIEWS WILL HAPPEN! FOR THOSE NOT APPLYING, SIT BACK AND RELAX AND WATCH OUR WONDERFUL HOSTS CLEAN THIS ROOM UP IN COSPLAYS AS YOU EAT PASTRIES FROM KOBATSUYA KISS! APPLY NOW AND MAYBE YOU'LL GET TO HOST YOUR FAVORITE HOST AND WIN THEM OVER! HOHOHOHO!" Renge stepped on a platform and began to descend downwards slowly as a lot of girls quickly ran over to the application table. WAIT HOW DOES RENGE HAVE A PLATFORM IN HERE ALREADY AND HOW ARE THE PASTRIES HERE?! **(Don't question it. SAVOR IT. *eats pastry*)** HOW DO YOU HAVE ONE?! AND HOW CAN YOU HEAR ALL THIS?! **(Don't question anything in anime. Anime is supposed to be our fantasy life.)** Okay?...

"Hey! You guys! YOU IDIOT HOSTS! Come on, go dress!" I pushed them in the storage room, which was an equivalent to a small changing room for 6. I took the bags on the chair, handing them to each host.

"Tamaki gets Yato...Hikaru and Kaoru get the Kurusu twins...Honey gets Momiji...Kyoya gets Kazuma...Mori gets Nozaki-Kun...And Haruhi gets Firo! We picked these out a couple days ago for your cosplay gimmick, but soon scrapped these for Black Butler. Luckily we kept these here. Ayumi arranged makeshift curtains as if right now. You have 10 minutes. You don't get dressed by 10 minutes, you are going out there with what you have on. And no, Tamaki, this is not what a commoners' changing room looks like. I'll be in here every several minutes, so if you need help, help each other or until I come back in here, got it?"

"Yes, Sei-Chan!" Honey squeezed Usa-chan tightly, smiling brightly with Flowers of Moe in the background.

"..." Mori nodded, directing Honey to one of the changing rooms.

"Yes! My what wonderful cosplay! I bet you my little daughter's going to look soooooo cute!" Tamaki fantasized about Haruhi in cosplay while bear-hugging her as she looked at Tamaki blandly.

"Hai hai, Toy #2!" The twins, who were somehow not trying to one-up me, saluted and sped off into one changing room.

"Interesting..." Kyoya scribbled something in his notebook, shutting it and walking to the nearest changing room.

"Yes, I guess?..." Haruhi said between Tamaki's hug-fest, who soon put her down and skipped away. I sighed and sat in the chair next to the door, worried that one of them besides Haruhi would ask for help, because...You know...Stuff... **(You mean you're afraid to look at abs, right?)** N-NO! Not that! The other thing... **(Oh. The Cock-Co-Doo-Da-Doo. The Sunny-D. The land where the sun doesn't shine. Not Japan's flag.)** NO! YOU FUCKING PERV! I just...Whatever. Si-

"We're done! Do I look fabulous, mon ami?~" Urgh! Can we have at least one chapter where someone or even you interrupt my thoughts?! **(Okay. Writing down Otaku Complaint #157 now.)** I complained a lot..Anyways, I have to say this one thing. My cosplay several days ago was already the sluttiest, crappiest cosplau I've EVER done, but compare that to the host club's cosplaying...It's horrible. It really is.

"Sigh..Well yes yes you look fabulous...I'll go get Renge to make some finishing touches on you guys, okay?" I ran out quickly, not able to hear the host club's comments. Squeezing through the crowds of girls, I finally got to Renge, who looked stressed but happy from helping the girls fill out the forms. Tapping her on the shoulder twice, pointing at the backroom, and then gave her some subtle eye contact, she nodded and excused herself, bringing out a bunch of makeup sets, a sewing kit, and 2 blow dryers to the backroom. I sat down, basically almost doing nothing except ordering the finished forms in alphabetical order. Sigh, you think this..."hostess club" is going to be a flip or flop? **(I think it's going to be so fetch. I'm super cereal. Besides, you're the main character of the fanf-Oh. not supposed to say that part of the script. sorry.)** Did you just made a Mean Girls, South Park, AND a 4th Wall reference all in one?! **(...Otaku is...above average on pop culture...)** Hey! What are you writing down?! **(Inferences, notes, habits. Just about anything. Most are negative.)**...Urgh. Anyw-

"EEEEEEE! THE HOST CLUB FINISHED DRESSING!" OH MY FUCKING GOD CAN SOMEONE PLEASE STOP INTERU-Actually, this one will pass for...hot men. Thankfully I was short. FUCKING SHORT. Even my little sister is taller than me by...2 inches. Yup. But at least I have the wits and charm of...something. Someone. Sigh..Fucking Asian genes... **(Oi! Pay attention to the hot guys! The readers need detail, shit-face! DETAIL!)** Sigh..Basically all of them looked pretty hot, except Haruhi and Honey. The 2 Hs are more...Nagisa-like cute. **(MORE DETAIL!)** SIGH. FINE, MOM! Since YOU want more DETAIL, I'LL GIVE YOU DETAIL! But right after...um...HEY! WHAT'S THE BIRD?

 **"THE BIRD'S THE WORD!"** I blushed as I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth, sweatdropping as everyone stared at AUTHOR LADY'S OUTBURST! **(Whoops. Forgot that I could...kinda possess you. Yeah. Whoopsie daisy.)** You could do that. You can fucking possess me. Like Casper. **(More or less. Hey, you should, you know...go back to "reality?")** "Reality?"...Oh. Yeah. Right-o. The real fucking world.

"...Their cosplays are from anime that deal with birds! Like Honey is Momiji from Fruits Basket, which is an anime about the Chinese Zodiac and animals! Do you get what I'm saying? Why the bird's the word?"

"That kind of makes sense.."

"Fruits Basket doesn't have birds.."

"Makes sense to me?"

"...What?"

"Bloody NEET.." The dumb ass girls agreed, while some glared at me, probably from being a NEET or whatever and being so close to their "precious host club." Puh-lease! As if I could end up with Hikaru anyways! Besides, I'm from another universe, so either way sad ending the shit up. And who the bloody hell in Japan uses "bloody?!" **(You and the other girl. You watch too much Harry Potter.)** Ah fuck off! It's not my fault that Draco has to be the bad boy type I like! **(Otaku likes...bad boys...I wrote it down.)** Urgh...You brat.. **(Remember, DETAILS.)** Sigh, fine. So one by one? **(YES! I DELIBERATELY STOPPED TIME FOR THIS INNER COMMENTARY!)** Fine. How much time on the clock? **(Minimum is 1 minute, maximum is 5 minutes.)** Okay. I'll describe them separately. Wait, can they hear me if I talk out loud? **(No. If they do, kill them. Fucking kill them.)** O..Okay?

"So..Haruhi is looking fine, with her clothes being a bit baggy and her shoes one size too big. The fedora covers her entire face, but luckily Renge fixed everything with the help of safety pins, fast sewing skills, and a matter of preception. Honey can almost past for a girl except his Adam's Apple gets in the way, and his hairy ass legs ain't good with that plaited skirt. Fortunately his personality and cute ass face can make up for it, along with how well the cosplay compliments his body type. Mori looks like a perfect Nozaki, except his pants are too short and his hair differs from Nozaki. Tamaki makes a perfect Yato, except for the fact that his body type and height makes him look abnormal, along with the almost crooked wig. Kyoya looks like Kazuma's evil twin, and possibly Light Yagami's #1 Fan besides..ugh god..Misa..Heh, Renge sure took her time to make Kyoya stand out from the crowd. And..the twins. Oh god the twins. Like just imagine all of this from a Fred and George fan's POV. The twins you can distinctively tell them apart from how they walk and their clothes. Because their mom is a fashion designer of some sort, which I STILL have to pose for her collections, Hikaru and Kaoru must've picked up some skills or something since Renge would NEVER EVER EVER FUCKING EVER spend so much time on the twins' cosplays. And Author Lady you do not want me to elaborate on how se-han-ho-cu-wonderful they look 'cause that'll take HOURS, right?" **(Sigh, sadly you're correct. You win, Shit-Faced Otaku.)** Whoop! I did my little happy dance, which just looked like seizure-like movements along with some awkward dancing. **(And...time...passes again!)** I quickly stopped my little dance and pretended to watch the host club in awe like the other girls.

"Hey, Seika-Chan, don't you think that it's...a bit..too crowded here?" I gripped the TARDIS in my pocket, nodding politely, trying not to be the center of attention again. I moved aside, looking at some of the filled-out applications. Ayumi excused herself, exiting the art room for fresh air while I read the..."interesting" applications. **(Hey, I wanna see the applications so I can make fun of them!)** Can't you see it if you possess me or something? **(Do you WANT me to?)**...Good point. I guess I'll put some of the.. **(Applications. They are called applications. Also, put the worst and best ones. Like 2 each.)** Okay! **(*cries*)** What the fuck? Why are you crying?! You know that I hate crying people! **(No..It's just..*wipes tears* YOU FINALLY LISTENED TO ME!)** What do you mean FINALLY?! I ALWAYS listened to you! **(J-Just..Just shut up and get along with the chapter..*sniffles*)**...Fine, but you better stop crying by the end of it.

 _Name: Aomame Hayashida (you can also call me Green Peas, but 'dat'll just result in a broken leg and a gouged out eye. I rader be called Hayashi or Ao, like REALLY REALLY manly names.)_

 _Age: 16_

 _Born: Why de hell do you need dis information? Fine..It's..May 4..(DON'T MAKE ANY JOKES ABOUT MY LOVE OF THE COLOR GREEN AND ME BEING BORN ON GREENERY DAY!)_

 _Best Traits:_

 _Manliness,_ _Athletic, Brave, Adventurous, Manly AF_

 _Worse Traits:_

 _I HAVE NONE I'M PERFECT_

 _Your appearance: Chest-length wavy brown-ish hair (I usually tie my hair up ina ponytail, if not den just let down; want to dye tips green); normal nose? ; chubby cheeks and brown eyes; 5'8"_

 _Favorite past times: playin' first-person shooters, sports (now banned b/c 'arents), hangin' with my bros, singin' ('arents forced me join choir in elementary)_

 _Position you want to fill:_

 _A hostess, DUH. Unless you mean I could be manager, or de TYPE of hostess._ _I mean, I COULD be de manager, since at my previous school 'cause_ _dey were short-staffed and no one wanted to do it, so I was de manager_ _of de boys' volleyball, basketball, baseball, tennis, swim team, badminton,_ _you name the sport, I've been de manager of every single one. And for type of host, manly AF hostess._

 _Why you want to become a hostess: 'Cause of..some sickness/disease I don't know, my 'arents wanted to tone down the sports. I ain't gonna want to join art club_ _since I'm not artsy, black magic club since I'm not a witch, and de other clubs (all sports by de by) are banned for me, so I was like: Hostess club?_ _Why not? Maybe we can do some ping pong or someding as a club activity sometime! So 'dat's basically it._

 _Background: Background information you mean? Well...Let's just say that we don't ever fucking talk 'bout that. Shit. Need eraser on damn pen to erase mistakes._ _Oh yeah. I come from Osaka. 'Splains my writin' and how I talk. Family's nice. Pop's pharmacist, Ma's office worker down at accountin',_ _and older bro made some big honky-dory tradin' company called Hayashida Tradin' Co. Petty borin' if you ask me._

 _(signing here means that you understand the Terms and Guidelines on page 1~4 and oblige to any circumstances the hostess club makes. you cannot back out if chosen for the hostess club.)_

 _Signature:_ **Aomame Hayashida_**

 **(What did you think of her?)** She's...she's like Seo from Nozaki-Kun. She's loud, tomboy, has a big ego, and will laugh at human pain. I think that she'll be a great hostess, but she might come off as too brash or loud. 7.5/10 if you ask me. **(Wait. How many hostesses are you going for?!)** We actually don't know. Like around 6 or 7 like the host club. **(You should have 10. Like one-up the host club. The hostess club is going to be AWESOME!)** You were planning this, weren't you? **(..Maybe.)** Sigh...Next one!

 _Name: Sayu Fukunada (most people call me Sayu, but some people call me Fukunada or Sayunada; combination of my first and last name)_

 _Age: Seventeen (2nd Year since I was enrolled in school a year late; was home-schooled by a tutor until I turned 7)_

 _Born: I was born on January 9, which is Coming of Age day. Pretty suiting for my "mature" personality if you ask me!_

 _Best Traits:_

 _I'm nice, caring, friendly, and somewhat a good cook. People call me a "quiet and delicate angel."_

 _Worst Traits:_

 _I have..social anxiety and a bit..dyslexic. But my dyslexia isn't that bad! One page only takes me 4 minutes to read, and I can spell (I just need to take my time)! My social anxiety, well, I don't have many friends because of that. And I'm a HUGE blabbermouth, so secrets aren't safe with me, even my own! (I'm unsure if social anxiety and dyslexia belong in this category, but it affects my social skills.)_

 _Your appearance: I wear red glasses, have purple eyes b/c I have some sort of genetic mutation, have choppy, short cotton candy blue hair (I dyed it secretly and I wear a wig to cover it up since it's against the dress code to have hair that'll attract attention), a fairly big nose, secret piercings (I'm not willing to tell how many), and I'm five foot four. When I'm out in public without my bodyguards I usually look like a model from a rock band, so either people avoid me or ask for my autograph._

 _Favorite past times: I like discovering new recipes to make for my servants to thank them for serving my family for so long, making costumes and dresses for the balls I go to, walking in dog parks, and I enjoy acting!_

 _Position you want to fill:_

 _Well, as a hostess I'd like to think that I'm the Angel Type, but others may beg to differ. If there's a manager position I'll gladly accept, since most say that I'm usually the one to run the club._

 _Why you want to become a hostess: Well, my aunt wanted me to socialize more, and I originally wanted to do choir, art, or tennis but even so socializing is optional since it focuses more on either singing, art, and obviously tennis. Since the host club is mostly socializing with your classmates and entertaining them, I decided to join the hostess club._

 _Background: I'm not comfortable talking about my past, but my parents..passed away for specific reasons and I was sent by my butler to live with my aunt, who is a powerful figure in the business industry. I rarely see her but when I do she takes me to those charity balls and gives me gifts. Currently my aunt is trying to see if there's any contenders so she can.._ ***the rest is white-outed***

 _(signing here means that you understand the Terms and Guidelines on page 1~4 and oblige to any circumstances the hostess club makes. you cannot back out if chosen for the hostess club.)_

 _Signature:_ _ **Sayu Fukunada~**_

 **(What about her? She seems REALLY nice. Plus, extra points for carrying around some white-out!)** She's like Nagisa from Clannad: a sweet, delicate angel that's a perfect waifu, and Miyamura from Horimiya, but...something feels wrong about her..not that she's yandere or anything...like she's emo... **(Maybe she is? She's also very formal too!** **Wait are those the best or worst ones? I can't tell.)** Those are just the ones I picked out from the huge pile. Here's one more.

 _Name: Ashley Mochizuki (Nicknames: Mochi, Ashy Mochi, & Ash-Ash; My Japanese name is Umi, or ocean. I don't use it often, but when I do people call me Watery Mochi.)_

 _Age: 12 (I may be young but it's only because I never went to Kindergarten and Preschool. I also skipped 2nd, 4th, and 5th Grade. So I'm currently a 3rd Year.)_

 _Born: July 18 on Ocean Day (ironically I hate oceans. well, I fear of drowning and getting teared apart by sharks in the middle of the ocean.)_

 _Best traits:_

 _Well, many of my friends say that I'm unitentionally funny, smart (I took an IQ test when I was 7 and I have an IQ of 167.2.), more mature than them (I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not.), and that I'm willing to participate in daring activities, like say eating 5 spoons of maple syrup while dancing to Mozart on a skateboard._

 _Worst traits:_

 _I personally think that I'm a smart-aleck, correcting everyone when I have the chance. I also think that my cooking is a level of a commoners' beef bowl with raw beef, bit soggy rice, and oddly proportioned onion slices. It's not that bad, but it'll taste weird. Often times my brother would compare it to those of which you see vending machines after they've been left outside for a day or two. I also tend to be a bit too carefree and might show my inner anime lover self sometimes. Ah! I forgot that I tend to ramble on and on about sensitive topics and subjects that I'm quite fond of!_

 _Your appearance: My blonde-brown (looks like iced-mocha) hair (thanks dad) is fairly long, and I usually pleat them into a side fishtail-braid or into a neat bun. I have a normal nose, though a bit small (thanks to my dad), and my eyes are a bit of a mix between blue and green (again, THANKS DAD). I'm 5 foot 3, which is normal for children my age._

 _Favorite past times: I enjoy calligraphy, volleyball, basketball, tennis, baseball, martial arts, swimming, killing Titans, drinking coffee, practicing alkahestry, writing shoujo manga, following my favorite doujinshi authors, and reading. (Note: I don't do sports except for swimming, martial arts, and basketball. The others are just too much for me. The rest, however, are true facts and shall be accepted by all not as weird, but as one of us.)_

 _Position you want to fill:_

 _A hostess, of course! I don't want to join any sport clubs nor any form of the arts, so when I saw the poster for a hostess club I was mentally ready and knew that I would be accepted. I love socializing and making new friends (I don't have many in this academy because of the age difference, but I have 2 female friends and 1 male friend so far.). Another reason is because I didn't have an interesting school life the past 2 years, and this year is my last so I need to make a big impact. I've been rejected, and more than often treated as not a peer, but their younger sibling. I'll show them who's boss! (PS A closet otaku and 120% pervert.)_

 _Why you want to become a hostess:_

 _I already answered this question in the space above, so I'll just say that I'm horrible playing the leader so manager is out of the question for me and a hostess I would be...actually I can be any type, really. Playing a role makes me happy, from the tsundere to the genki, I can play them all! Also, please do not tell anyone that I'm an otaku unless it's required for club activities (ie. cosplaying, going to conventions, maid cafes, etc.)! If you do without permission, you'll as well regret living in this day of age._

 _Background: My dad's 1/2 German, 1/2 Irish, and my mom's 110% Japanese (trust me, I checked. her Western weeb side is as strong as the dense force pulling the Earth closer to the Sun. *cough cough* Infinite Stratos MC *cough cough*). My mom's doing most of the work, working in a bakery AND as a teacher in one of the schools in Sapporo, so I don't see her as much. As for my dad, he's sickly and my brother takes care of him. The greatest thing about him? He loves anime and calligraphy too! So in short my dad's caucasian Seishuu Handa and my mom's Kaoru from "I can't understand what my husband's saying!" I also have a college drop-out sister and a brother that's our housewife! Enough about family. I was born in Sapporo, and lived there for around 8 years until I moved here because Ouran Academy accepted me through me passing their scholarship exams! So I currently live with my dad and bro-bro here in a 2-room apartment complex, and my mom's up in Sapporo (she visits when she has time and sends us money!) and my sister lives somewhere in Tokyo with her boyfriend! So I-There's no more room to write.. :(_

 _(signing here means that you understand the Terms and Guidelines on page 1~4 and oblige to any circumstances the hostess club makes. you cannot back out if chosen for the hostess club.)_

 _Signature: Ashley Mochizuki :)_

 **(OMFGASDFGHJKL SHE'S TOOOO ADORKABLE TO PASS UP!)** Sigh..She may be too young...Plus I doubt that anyone would be into anime... **(You. OPEN YOU EYESS! She can be the "imouto type!" And plus, 5 years isn't THAT big of an age difference! I mean, look at Usagi Drop!)** OH HELL NO! YOU DO NOT BRING UP THE ONLY LOVE STORY WORSE THAN TWILIGHT UP! You shit-eyebrows scarred me for life showing that to me off set! **(SHUSHHHHH! WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT BEHIND THE SCENES HERE!)** Sigh, fine. There's like...5 other piles of papers... **(Oh wait I forgot to stop time. Sorry. Pay attention to your surroundings.)** Sigh, fine.

"Hey Reng-Never mind." Renge was occupied taking pictures of the host club cleaning up the art room while answering questions about the hostess club. **(*eats a donut* YOU GO GURL! MULTITASK YOUR WAY UP TO VIC. TOR. EYYY!)** What in hell's bells is wrong with you? **(FOCUS. ON. YOUR. SURROUNDINGS. OH SHITT! *falls off a chair*)** Says the person that falls off a chair. Irony at its best, everyone.

"Hey Ayu-Oh wait. She went outside.." **(What do you have? Short-term memory loss?)**...Just shut up and eat your donuts for once. I sat down in one of those fancy smancy chairs that they consider "cheap," silently avoiding boredom by playing "Midnight Appointment" by Hello Sleepwalkers in my head on repeat. **(*some weird mumbling* COME ON DERIDARA!)** What? **(Misheard anime lyrics. :P)** O...Okay? I quickly spot Ashley sitting down, writing something in her Death Note. **(Are you being sarcastic now?)** No I'm serious! AND she's nose-bleeding! **(...Sure.)** Come on, please believe me! **(...Sure.)** Ugh! I grabbed some tissues that I had in my breast-pocket, shuffling over to Ashley.

"Hey..Do you..Need some tissues? You've got quite the nose-bleed there.."I half-heartily chuckled, and the young girl looked up at me for a full 4 seconds, not even joking, backed all the way to the entrance, with her Death Note covering most of her face. I followed her, still offering the tissues.

"Hey, you need some. Or if you have social anxiety just go to the nurse's office. Either way you need to take care of your nose." She lowered her Death Note, and shook her head, making her side-braid flop back and forth.

"N-No! I'm completely fine! See? Oh..Um.." She wiped the blood with her sleeve, and more blood squirted out of her nose. **(RIP YELLOW SLEEVE YOU SHALL BE VERY MISSED.)** Just shut up for the rest of the chapter at this point. No one needs your goddamn commentary. I stifled a laugh, and put the tissues in her hand.

"You don't need to hide it. It's because of the host club and their cosplays, correct? Don't answer that question. Anyways, here, take it. By the way, love your Death the Kid pin and Death Note." I walked outside, leaving a stunned genius otaku with a Death Note and some tissues on the pink marble floor. I see Ayumi and she was..crying? I shuffled closer to her, feeling bad that I don't have enough tissues to give out.

"...What's...What's wrong? Did someone or something fuck you over?"

"N-No...More like I frickety fracked them..." I leaned against the wall, half distracted with the big, empty hallways and half distracted with Ayumi's sobs. Like seriously, she sounds like Reality Punch's AOT: Abridged's Armin and a whale masturbating at the same time. **(*laughs a bit, covering her mouth*)** Any input, AUTHOR LADY? None? Oh sheet sheet sheet sheet sheet hory sheetttt! I'm fucked. She's never this quiet..

"S-So..how did..this thing happen?"

"Well..did you look at Sayu Fukunada's application?"

"Well..yeah.." Ayumi cried some more and punched the wall multiple times, curling up into a ball on the floor. I bent down and patted her back, unknown to what to do now.

"W-Well...we went to the...the..same s-school...and then..she...she moved...and she's back for revenge!"

"W-What? First, stop crying. It sounds really annoying. Second, tell me the story." I felt really bad saying that, but her crying was the worst. She looked up, sniffling a few times and grabbing my shoulders, staring into my soul with sympathetic puppy eyes.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **Hey guys! Cliffhanger yay! We introduced a few more OCs with similar personalities to some other anime characters! That was on purpose to make a sort of crossover without a crossover, if that makes sense. It's not because I'm not creative or anything, it's because this is more of an experiment on how well I write these sort of characters. So many people are like: "WHERE DA HIKARUXOC FLUFF? WHERE DA HOST CLUB AT?"**

 **And I'm here to say that this fanfic will feature the host club more late on, but this fanfic I wrote because it's meant to discover the secrets of Ouran, building relationships, and how the journey would begin and end. The host club is a very little part of it. And teenage hormones make the journey back difficult. That's the message I'm trying to bring to you guys; that not all fanfics and journeys need the main characters of whatever show/book/movie in it. They play a part, sure, but if they don't affect the OC that much and the OC hangs around them for too much it just means that the host club is more or so a sympathetic bitch falling into a trap and that the OC can't make friends in another world. I really do hope this message gets across. I just want to do something different. That's why I created this fanfic.**

 **Anyways, this fanfic will have a 3-4 month hiatus due to school and other fanfics I'm working on, so I hope this makes much sense and won't bother anyone. So leave a review about the OCs I introduced this chapter! Any theories? Any opinions? Is Ayumi annoying? Please do say so and leave a review! It helps! Anyways, this is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


End file.
